Race against the dead: a fatal destiny ?
by Insanistyk
Summary: Une mystérieuse épidémie décime les humains, et les ramènes à la "vie". Santana, une jeune hispanique parcours les routes afin d'échapper à un destin funeste qui semble inévitable. Elle découvre qu'il reste des survivants, qui comme elle, se battent contre la "mort". Dont cette femme : Q. L'amour peut-il naître quand le monde tel que nous le connaissons est en train de s'éteindre ?
1. Day 0 : What Happened ?

**Hello ! Étant à court d'inspiration sur ma précédente fiction, j'ai décidé d'en entamer une autre en parallèle. Celle-ci traitera d'un monde post-apocalyptique et j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un sujet qui plaira forcément à tout le monde. Mais j'ai vraiment très envie de l'écrire et je me réjouie même de la publier dès aujourd'hui !  
Pour ce qui est du rythme des chapitres, je ne sais pas encore vraiment, même si j'essayerais de vous écrire au minimum un chapitre par semaine. Pour la longueur de cette fic, je ne sais également pas encore, je ne me suis pas vraiment fixé d'objectif, on verra combien de temps je suis capable d'avoir de l'inspiration afin de l'alimenter comme il se doit !**

 **Sur ce, ce premier chapitre n'en est pas réellement un, c'est une sorte de prologue., très court je vous l'accorde, mais le chapitre 1 sortira dans les jours qui viennent.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la série Glee.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Day 0 : What happened ?_

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Le néant. Tel est mon dernier souvenir.  
La journée d'hier avait pourtant été des plus banales, enfin, pour moi. Un repas de famille, de grandes discussions, des rires, des échanges, des cadeaux.  
Toute la famille avait fait le déplacement pour ce qu'ils qualifiaient «d'événement important» : Mes 20 ans. Il y avait mes parents, mi Abuela, mes oncles et tantes, mes cousins, mes cousines.  
Pour moi, les anniversaires n'avaient jamais eu aucune sorte d'importance. Surtout les miens. À quoi cela peut-il bien servir de célébrer les années qui défilent et qui nous rapprochent chaque jour un peu plus de la fin ? Je n'y ai jamais trouvé d'intérêt, ni même de plaisir. Si ce n'est celui de voir un jour de plus toute la famille Lopez réunie.  
Mais cet anniversaire-là, marquait la fin de toute célébration familiale. Et ça, je ne m'y étais pas préparée. En même temps, qui aurait pu penser qu'en l'espace d'une journée, je verrais tous les gens que j'aimais s'entre-tuer et se dévorer entre eux avant d'essayer de me dévorer à mon tour ?  
Je sais, dis comme cela, ça paraît totalement dingue et démesuré, et tout droit sorti d'un de ces films d'horreurs vaseux.  
Il y a tout d'abord eu un flash spécial à la radio, annonçant qu'une épidémie faisait rage et décimait toute trace de vie sur son passage. Sur le moment, nous avons tous cru à un canular, vous savez, une blague de mauvais goût faite par un de ces hackers capables de détourner les ondes radio.  
Puis, il y a eu cet homme, apeuré, qui s'est introduit dans le jardin et nous a crié de nous enfuir.

 _«Ils arrivent, ils arrivent, fuyez ou vous n'y survivrais pas !»_ c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter en boucle, en courant comme un fou.  
Mon père avait ri, croyant sûrement à un homme ivre, ou a un autre canular. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui tomba le premier dans les griffes de ces... «Choses». Il n'avait pas survécu. Les autres, autour de moi, semblaient paralysés par la peur, et n'ont pas bougés à temps. Heureusement que malgré l'horreur de la situation, mon instinct de survie m'avait poussé à réagir.  
C'est donc non sans un énorme pincement au cœur que je m'étais enfuie aussi vite que je le pouvais, ne sachant pas où j'allais.  
Comment la face du monde, et de façon plus restreinte celle de ma propre vie avaient pu basculer en une seule journée ?

Comme quoi, on ne devrait pas croire que tout est acquis et qu'à notre échelle nous contrôlons tout. Car ça, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Ni scientifiques, ni quelconque force divine. Non, rien ni personne n'avait pu prédire qu'une telle chose arriverait.  
D'habitude, ce genre de scène n'existait que dans les films, vous savez, ce genre de films post-apocalyptiques où les gens aiment voir des zombies dévorer des gens qui se transforment à leur tour. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ce serait la réalité ? Qui aurait cru que cela pouvait réellement arriver dans un monde que nous avions cru maîtriser ?  
Je m'étais réfugiée dans une cabane abandonnée après plusieurs kilomètres d'une course effrénée.  
J'avais barricadé tant bien que mal toute entrée susceptible avec ce que j'avais trouvé, et j'étais tombée, d'incompréhension, d'épuisement, et même si j'ose à peine l'avouer : de peur.  
Puis plus rien, le néant. Tel est mon dernier souvenir.  
 _What happened ?_

 **Voilà ! Comme prévenu ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche très courte et non un chapitre. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner vos ressentis, et cela motive également.  
Le premier chapitre bientôt.  
À bientôt !**


	2. Day 1 : Back To Reality

**Hello ! Comme promis, voici déjà le premier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **NineUp : Merci pour ta review :D j'espère que l'histoire sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Bonne lecture. :3**

 _Day 1 : Back to reality._

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci semblaient comme scellés et refusaient de s'ouvrir. J'ai un mal de tête atroce, et une vieille odeur de pourriture envahie mes narines. Je ne reconnais rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, et je n'ai plus de souvenirs de la veille. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors, et où suis-je ? Mais surtout, qui ne s'est pas lavé depuis dix ans pour empester de la sorte ? Je tournai la tête et me levai d'un bond en hurlant. La cause ? J'étais allongée à côté d'un .cadavre. Au moins, je sais d'où vient l'odeur, mais je dois avouer que j'ai connu des réveils plus agréables. Attendez, qu'est-ce que je fous barricadée dans une cabane avec un foutu cadavre ? _Réfléchis Lopez putain._ Je sais que j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller dans des endroits bizarres un lendemain de fête, mais là, j'ai fait fort.  
Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un cauchemar horrible, avec des morts, du sang, des zombies ? C'était tellement intense que j'avais réellement l'impression de l'avoir vécu.  
Je scrutai l'endroit brièvement et jetai un œil entre deux planches fixées à une fenêtre. L'extérieur à l'air totalement laissé à l'abandon. Et le temps est à chier. Et, oh, c'est quoi ça ? Merde, un homme se rapproche, sans doute le propriétaire des lieux. Que va-t-il penser s'il me trouve là ? Et si c'était un putain de serial killer ? _Bon Santana, arrêtes de dire de la merde, ressaisis toi et réfléchis. Tu t'es foutue toute seule dans la merde, alors sors toi en. Comme une grande._ Je saisis mon téléphone portable afin de regarder l'heure et si j'avais des messages assassins de ma mère ou des appels manqués, avec des messages vocaux tout aussi assassins. Tiens, c'est étrange... Il n'y a rien du tout. Foutu réseau, où diable suis-je encore allée me fourrer ?  
Je fis les cents pas et regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre. L'homme semblait statique et regardait en direction de la fenêtre. _Il me fout la chair de poule..._  
Il avança et sa démarche était elle aussi pour le moins étrange, Ses pas semblaient confus et lents. _Encore un ivrogne..._  
Je tournais la tête une dizaine de secondes car un bruit étrange avait retenti derrière moi. Ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait, j'haussai les épaules et me retournai. Et là... Vision d'horreur.  
«L'homme» avait le visage collé à la fenêtre et poussait d'effroyables cris en me voyant, ses yeux étaient vides, il empestait la vieille charogne et sa peau était en décomposition.  
 _Non... Je... Comment est-ce possible ? Mais alors..? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?_  
Mon esprit s'embrouillait et je me faisais d'incroyables nœuds au cerveau. Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'est irréaliste. _Pourtant, tout me semble bien réel..._

Je me pinçai violemment comme pour vérifier un éventuel rêve dans le rêve, mais à la douleur que cela me procurai, je savais que c'était bel et bien réel...  
Mais... Les bruits de cette chose risquent d'en attirer d'autres ? _Comment vais-je faire ?_ Oh mon dieu il faut que je fasse rapidement marcher ma cervelle si je ne veux pas que celle-ci finisse dévorer avec tout le reste. Attendez... La cervelle ? Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de films sur les épidémies qui transforment les gens en morts-vivants, mais si je ne m'abuse, dans chacun d'entre eux ils disent de viser la tête ? _Non mais écoutes toi parler Santana... Tu te prends pour une chasseuse de charognes ressuscitées ? Tu es foutue, tu vas te faire bouffer.  
_ Décidant de ne pas écouter ma petite voix intérieure qui visiblement était une véritable lopette, je décidai de chercher quelque chose pouvant me servir «d'arme». Je fouillai activement dans la maison, mais tout ce que je trouvai, ce fut une fourchette. Comment diable suis-je censée éliminer un de ces trucs avec ça ? Je soupirai d'impatience et me prit les pieds dans quelque chose. Je commençai à jurer en Espagnol avant de jeter un œil à l'objet qui avait failli me faire mourir d'une façon plus que ridicule étant donné les circonstances. Un pied de biche. Un putain de pied de biche.  
 _Tu es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Avec ça tu pourras enlever les planches qui barricadent les issues, et si tu ne te démerde pas trop comme un manche tu seras même capable de te défendre avec, du moins, un minimum._  
Bon sang... Comment est-ce que je vais m'en tirer, l'autre continue à hurler dehors, et j'entends déjà des grognements, signe que certains de ses camarades ne sont pas bien loin. J'inspirai un grand coup et enleva les clous de la porte à l'opposée. J'ouvris discrètement la porte (ce qui était totalement stupide en soit vu le boucan que je venais de faire pour enlever les planches..) et jetai un œil à l'horizon : RAS. Je mis un pied à l'extérieur, et là, un espèce de machin sorti de nulle part et se rua sur moi. Dans un réflexe que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui donnai un grand coup de pied de biche dans les côtes, ce qui eut comme effet, euh, bah, rien du tout en fait.  
 _La tête abrutie, la TÊTE !  
_ Mettant de côté mes pensées comme quoi cette théorie était totalement bidon, je le poussai assez violemment avec le pied pour le faire reculer, et lui assena un autre coup, mais cette fois-ci dans la tête. Et il s'écroula sur le sol. Pas si mal finalement de connaître un minimum le code de survie en cas d'attaque zombie comme dans les films. Même si j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à les mettre en pratique.  
Bon, bah, Santana Lopez badasse la chasseuse de Zombies, c'est parti ?

Je scrutai les horizons, et n'en vit pas d'autres, pour le moment. Je me décidai à avancer, le plus vite mais aussi le plus discrètement possible. Je marchai pendant un temps totalement inconnu puisque tout avait figé. Mon téléphone ne s'allumait plus, ma montre s'était arrêtée et la seule horloge que j'avais croisé sur mon chemin avait elle aussi rendu l'âme. C'est comme si le monde s'était figé, ne laissant la place qu'au chaos et à la dévastation. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, où je vais. Et surtout : Pourquoi je m'obstine ? C'est vrai quoi, à première vue je n'ai croisé aucun survivant, par contre de la viande pas fraîche, j'en ai vu à foison. J'ai dû éclater du crâne à la volée depuis que je suis partie de cette maudite cabane. Mais ça, je vous le raconterais ultérieurement. Bref pourquoi est-ce que je n'accepte pas mon destin et ne me laisse pas mourir, enfin, plus dignement que transformée en _chose sans vie bouffeuse de cervelles._ À quoi bon essayer de survivre dans un monde où il n'y a plus rien, et seule ? Je ne sais pas, mais je refuse de baisser les bras, je veux m'assurer, et surtout espérer que tout n'est pas ainsi, que plus loin, je trouverais des villes qui abritent encore la vie. Et c'est là qu'une autre question me submergea : Est-ce seulement dans quelques villes ? Dans tout le pays ? Et dans les autres pays, sur les autres continents ? Non, c'est impossible, il doit bien y avoir des endroits qui résistent encore et toujours aux envahisseurs, comme le village Gaulois d'Astérix et Obélix. La situation ne peut pas être si critique, on en aurait entendu parler avant si cela avait été le cas. Non..?

À vrai dire, je ne savais plus réellement ce qui était possible ou non. Tout était déjà tellement compliqué et paraissait tellement irréel. Je pensais également à ma famille.. Étaient-ils réellement tous morts ? Je les avais vu se faire décimer, mais tout était allé tellement vite.. Non, même si c'est dur, il ne faut plus que je pense à cette vie, parce qu'aussi belle était-elle (même si elle ne l'était pas toujours) ce temps était révolu. J'allais devoir m'adapter à ce monde, détruit, et envahi, et lutter chaque secondes, la peur au ventre, pour ne pas rejoindre les limbes.

À force de marcher, sans réellement croiser de nouveaux machins répugnants, je tombai sur une petite ville. Dont le panneau avait été arraché. _Super pour savoir où je suis, vraiment, formidable !_ Et là, un horrible grognement se fit entendre, prenant au passage le soin de me faire sursauter tellement fort que je frôlai le malaise : mon ventre. Dans d'autres circonstances, la situation m'aurait fait rire et je me serais moquée de moi. Mais il n'en était rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je prenais conscience que désormais, c'est à ça que ressemblerait ma vie chaque jour. Et en plus, j'avais faim. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir fouiller la ville pour trouver de quoi subvenir à mes besoins les plus primaires. Je me résignai donc sans rechigner et entrai de manière totalement Random dans la première maison sur mon chemin. L'intérieur était plutôt banal, et le sol était jonché de débris, comme à l'extérieur. _Les gens sont partis dans la précipitation... Ils n'ont pas réfléchis et ont fui...  
_ En même temps, pourquoi auraient-ils prit le temps de se faire le café avant de partir ?

Personne n'est préparé à ce genre de scénario parce que personne ne pense que c'est possible, du moins pas dans la vraie vie. Malheureusement, ceci est la preuve que l'on ne connaît rien de celle-ci. Les lois de l'univers sont bien trop incompréhensibles.

Je commençai à fouiller la cuisine, dans le but évident de me dénicher à manger. Et à boire ne serait pas de refus par la même occasion. Je ne trouvai rien, les placards étaient tous vides. Je soupirai et essayai d'ouvrir le robinet : Comme je m'en doutais l'eau avait été coupée. Tout comme l'électricité.

À vrai dire, la patience n'avait jamais été mon fort. Je ne supportais simplement pas l'idée que rien ne se passe comme je ne l'avais prévu. Ne vous y méprenez pas, je ne suis pas capricieuse. J'ai seulement un horrible caractère. D'ailleurs, au lycée, mes amis me surnommaient Satan. Et personne n'osait broncher sur mon passage. J'étais Santana Lopez après tout. Je continuai ma quête de nourriture dans les maisons voisines et chaque fois c'était le même scénario qui s'offrait à moi : Des placards vides.

 _Putain, les gens ne savaient pas faire de courses ou une horde de zombies végétariens est passée ici avant moi ?!_

Puis, d'un coup, une idée me vient à l'esprit. Cette ville n'est pas très grande, mais il doit bien y avoir un magasin, même une petite épicerie ? Cela m'étonnerait fort que les habitants ne se nourrissaient exclusivement d'herbe et d'eau du robinet. Je soupirai, pour la millionième fois de la journée et me résignai à chercher un semblant d'épicerie. _Bingo._ En face de moi. Cela m'avait pris environ 10 minutes (enfin, 10 minutes dans mon imagination puisque je n'ai pas moyen de vérifier) pour la trouver.  
J'avançai doucement poussai les portes. Et là... Une effroyable odeur me saisis le nez, me donnant une nausée sans nom. _Merde, il doit y avoir une armée de macchabés là-dedans..._ Que faire ?

Je ne pouvais me résigner à faire demi-tour, j'avais bien trop faim, et je sentais que mes forces n'étaient pas très loin de se faire la malle. Comment suis-je censée me défendre contre une horde de morts-vivants enragés si j'ai moi-même la dalle ? Je pesai encore brièvement le pour et le contre et je décidai de faire les premiers pas. Qui allaient être rapidement plus ou moins décisifs. _C'est calme, beaucoup trop calme. Je n'aime pas ça._ En effet, l'ambiance était pesante, et j'aurais pu jurer entendre les mouches volées. Je rasai les premiers rayons de près : RAS. Je fus soulagée un minimum (autant que l'on puisse l'être en pleine apocalypse zombie quoi.) Je commençai à inspecter les rayons, qui pour la plupart avait été pas mal dévalisés. Ou détruits. Car il y avait en effet pas mal de nourriture qui jonchait le sol et qui était maintenant immangeable. _Quel gâchis... Mais cela veut également dire qu'il y a eu lutte dans cet endroit._

Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, je vis un peu plus loin des traînées de sang au sol. Ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. J'avais beau me concevoir comme insensible lorsque la vie était encore normale, je dois dire que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tous ces pauvres gens, qui eux n'avaient pas eu la «chance» de survivre... J'imaginais la peur dans leurs yeux, l'incompréhension. Je me saisis de quelques vivres que je trouvai ci et là dans le magasin et entrepris de me mettre dans un endroit «tranquille» et surtout susceptible de ne pas trop attirer les bouffeurs de chair.  
Il faudrait aussi que je songe à trouver quelque chose de plus... Utile pour me défendre que ce pied de biche. Car même si celui-ci m'avait rendu de fiers services depuis la cabane, c'était assez risqué de devoir les frapper au corps à corps. Bien qu'avec une arme, ce serait pire, le bruit finirait sûrement par les attirer en nombre...

Pour la première fois de ma courte existence, je me dis que tout serait plus facile si je n'étais pas seule. Car même si je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement antipathique et solitaire, je sais qu'il y a des situations où l'être humain aurait tout intérêt à se serrer les coudes. Et quelle plus belle occasion qu'un mauvais remake de la Nuit des Morts-vivants pour rendre pratique cette théorie de l'entraide ? Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence : J'étais seule. Seule face au chaos, seule contre ces choses, incroyablement et indéniablement seule.

Je repris quelques forces et prit quelques boites que je fourrai dans un sac à dos que j'avais trouvé dans un des rayons. Au moins, même si je n'aurais pas des vivres pour très longtemps, peut-être pourrais-je espérer tenir jusqu'à la prochaine ville. _Mais, je ne sais même pas où je suis._ Une carte, il me fallait une carte. Malheureusement, je n'en trouvai pas ici. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais encore devoir marcher je ne sais combien de temps, sans savoir quand et surtout si je trouverais un jour un indice de l'endroit où je me trouve. Mon but est de rallié les grandes villes, il doit forcément encore y avoir de la vie là-bas. _Et si tu te trompais, et si les grandes villes étaient les plus touchées ? Après tout, avec le nombre d'habitants qu'elles abritent, si la maladie s'y est propagée, cela a dû être encore plus rapide qu'à la campagne.._

Je chassais vite cette idée de ma tête : Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je n'avais pas de meilleur plan de toute manière. Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais faire. Je savais juste qu'il fallait que je trouve des survivants. Même si je trouvais l'idée de faire cavalier seul fort alléchante, je ne pouvais pas, du moins pour cette fois-ci, me cacher derrière ma fierté et mon caractère. Seule, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore me battre. Combien de temps je pourrais encore lutter et survivre. C'était décidé, je devais m'assurer qu'il restait encore de la vie dans ce monde. Je me remis donc en route.

Ce qui semblait être quelques heures plus tard (le soleil était en train de se coucher) mes jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et je savais que je devrais trouver un endroit pour «dormir» même si j'allais devoir toujours veiller d'un œil et être vigilante. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de ne pas entendre une de ces choses arriver. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que je n'en avais pas revu depuis avant la ville fantôme. Tout était juste incroyablement silencieux et pesant. Comme si l'on ne vivait pas en pleine apocalypse, mais plutôt comme si toute la population avait été enlevée par des extraterrestres. _Bah quoi, si il peut y avoir des virus qui peuvent vous tuer et vous ramener «à la vie» et vous donner envie de bouffer de la cervelle, une invasion d'Aliens est tout aussi probable._ Tout d'un coup, j'entendis un énorme bruit dans le ciel. Je levai les yeux et vis ce qui semblait être un avion de chasse, qui se dirigeait tout droit à une vitesse affolante. J'entrepris donc de me mettre à courir pour le suivre, peut-être se dirigeait-il vers la ville. Mais je ne pus le suivre bien longtemps vu son allure, et ce malgré mes entraînements intensifs de cheerleading au lycée. Mais un autre problème de taille s'offrir à moi : Le bruit avait dérangé une horde de bouffeurs de chair, et je me retrouvais face à une trentaine de ces choses, qui commencèrent à courir vers moi. Je levai les mains et fit un effroyable constat : j'avais oublié mon pied de biche sur mon lieu de ravitaillement.

 _Et merde._

 **Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis sur celui-ci, et à bientôt pour le second. :D**


	3. Day 2 : Bad Reputation

**Hello ! Bienvenue sur ce second chapitre ! Petite précision en aparté, les chapitres comme vous aurez pu le constater s'appellent "Day 0,1,2, etc" mais ce n'est pas pour cela que les jours sont différents dans ceux ci. De toute manière, tout est explicité pour que vous ne vous y perdiez pas. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Merci à Brittana38 et NineUp pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser encore vos avis, cela me motive à écrire la suite :)  
Enjoy !**

Day 2 : Bad reputation.

Comment était-je censée me sortir d'un aussi mauvais pas ? Était-ce déjà la fin de ma course effrénée contre la mort ? Tout cela pour une erreur d'inattention, c'était cher payé. Mais comme on dit, il n'y a pas le droit à l'erreur quand cela implique la vie. Il est facile de basculer dans les limbes. Une fraction de secondes et vous pouvez vous retrouver plonger dans ce néant qu'est la mort.  
Elle n'épargne personne, quelque soit leur âge, leur origine, leur manière de vivre. C'est la destination finale qui attend tout être vivant, et qui parfois terrifie, d'autre fois fascine. Je n'ai aucune idée à cet instant de ce que je dois faire. Mais je dois trouver une solution et vite avant de me retrouvée totalement encerclée et de me faire dévorer vivante par une horde de macabés revenus d'entre les morts.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à penser à mes années lycée, et plus particulièrement à ce qui m'avait valu d'obtenir ma «Bad reputation».

 _ **Flash-back.**_

 _Ce matin là, je m'étais levée plus tôt qu'à mon habitude. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. Je m'étais tournée, et encore tournée dans mon lit jusqu'à l'aube, la boule au ventre. Cela faisait seulement trois semaines que j'avais intégré le lycée, et c'était déjà l'enfer. À cet époque, je n'étais pas cette fille, vous savez, la fille populaire qui inspire la crainte autour d'elle. J'avais déjà mon petit caractère, certes, mais qui n'aurait pas tourné pareil en grandissant dans un quartier malfamé. Toujours est-il, que depuis trois semaines, je me faisais malmener, bizuter. Les garçons me sifflaient comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, et me poussaient contre les casiers. Les filles elles, pour la plupart, craignaient que je ne leur vole leur «trône», que ne ce soit moi qui impose mon règne dans cette école. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Avant de prendre conscience que l'on ne pouvait pas survivre au lycée si l'on ne faisait pas partit de l'équipe de tête. C'est pour cela que cette nuit là avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour moi. Mais je devais prouver que je n'étais pas ce qu'ils appelaient «une loser», je devais laisser jaillir le démon qui sommeillait en moi. Dire stop._

 _Après m'être préparée comme à mon habitude, j'avais pris la direction du lycée. Non sans une once de crainte. Mais à contrario, un feu de défi semblait brûler en moi, et me pousser à ce qui allait se passer dans la journée. Sur le chemin, j'avais encore essuyé quelques regards un peu trop intenses, et des sifflements. Je ne m'y était pas habituée. Après tout, pourquoi serions-nous contraints de qualifier comme habitude, quelque chose qui n'est absolument pas normal ? C'est ce que tout le monde faisait pourtant. Par crainte des représailles, certainement._

 _Arrivée dans les couloirs de l'école. Une bonne partie de mes persécuteurs avaient le regard tourné sur moi, et j'entendais déjà s'échapper les rires gras, les remarques, les insultes. Mais je pris sur moi, la tête haute, le regard de marbre et j'avais tout simplement lancé à leur hauteur, sans pour autant stopper ma marche «Au stade, dans 2 heures.» Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher une hilarité générale, et des «Oh» de surprises de la part de tout les autres._

 _Rira bien qui rira le dernier._

 _ **8H00**_ _: J'étais en cours, les yeux rivés dans la pendules. Dans 1h45, je serais au stade, face à une bande de primates prétentieux et à la quantité de neurones fort douteuse. Et j'allais devoir m'imposer. Car la plupart des gens de ce lycée allaient être là, pour regarder. Parce que même s'ils ne sont pas capable de défendre qui que ce soit, ou de s'imposer eux-même, ils se plaisaient à regarder ce genre de dérapage. Comme si cela les confortait dans leur propre existence. Voir des gens souffrir plus qu'ils ne souffraient, cela les faisaient jubiler. Ainsi va la nature humaine._

 _ **8h15**_ _: J'ai l'impression que le temps ne s'écoule plus, et cela me fait entrer dans une rage sans nom. Je ne supporte plus cette attente, le démon s'impatiente, et ne demande qu'à être libéré._

 _ **8h30**_ _: Toujours cette impression de temps figé dans l'espace. Tout me paraît si différent, si acre. Un arrière goût de dégoût envahie ma gorge, je n'ai plus peur, mais j'appréhende, j'appréhende ce qui pourrait se passer. Je me fiche de me retrouvée à Terre, ruée de coups, j'ai besoin d'extérioriser toute cette haine qui dors en moi depuis mon arrivée ici, depuis plusieurs années même._

 _Diable que ce cours est ennuyant à mourir. La prof d'Espagnol roupille à moitié sur son bureau en nous passant un documentaire plus que douteux sur la migration des oiseaux. En espagnol évidement. Joder, je suis Santana Lopez, je parle couramment espagnol, alors pourquoi devrais-je passer des heures dans une salle de cours avec une prof aussi ennuyante, qui ne sait pas s'en tenir à un programme parce qu'elle essaye discrètement de rattraper ses nuits. N'a-t-elle pas conscience qu'elle empeste l'alcool à 10 tablées à la ronde ?_

 _ **9h15**_ _: Plus que 30 minutes avant l'affrontement. J'essaye de m'occuper comme je peux en griffonnant n'importe quoi sur le coin d'un cahier. Le documentaire était terminé, la prof nous avait donné des exercices et nous avait laissé le temps de la fin du cours pour terminé. En 5 minutes à peine, les miens étaient bouclés, et je devais donc attendre, à ne rien faire. Que c'est ennuyeux._

 _ **9h30**_ _: Ces 15 minutes risquent d'être les plus longues de ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de partir dans des pensées trop complexe sur le but de l'existence, je devais me préparer mentalement._

 _Et c'est ainsi qu'arriva enfin l'heure fatidique. Dans les couloirs je voyais des regards globuleux d'élèves dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, j'entendais des chuchotements, dont je pu retenir quelques phrase «Elle est folle de déclarer la guerre aux populaires...» ; «Elle veut mourir ou quoi ?» ; «Je suis sûr qu'elle a une grande gueule mais qu'elle va se débiner.» Croyez le ou non, cher petits êtres insignifiants, je n'allais pas me débiner. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Santana Lopez va rendre son dernier souffle. Je suis bien déterminée à ne rien lâcher et à prouver à tout ces bouseux qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser avec moi. Je ne suis pas un de leur pantins. J'existe, je suis bien vivante, et aussi longtemps que je le serais, je me fais la promesse de ne jamais abandonner. Il en est hors de question._

 _Arrivée sur la pelouse du stade, je vis l'armée de singes arriver en face de moi. Cinq footballeurs, et cinq cheerleaders. Soit du dix contre un. Quelle belle mentalité, et quel incroyable courage. Le pire, c'est qu'à la vue des sourires de cons qu'ils arborent, ils sont fiers. Fiers d'être si lâche qu'ils éprouvent le besoin d'être dix contre une fille seule ? Pathétique. Au moins, maintenant je vois bien leur faiblesse : en bande, ils se pensent supérieurs, seuls, ils ne sont rien. Et ma force à moi, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'être entourée pour savoir m'imposer._

Un des primates s'avançait vers moi et me poussait doucement en ajoutant

 _ **«- Alors la Latina, prête à mourir ?»**_

 _Et le Démon, fit surface, et je le poussai plus violemment non sans ajouter sur un ton glaçant_

 _ **«- Pas temps que je n'aurais pas ta tête comme trophée en décoration sur le mur de ma chambre, hijo de puta.»**_

 _Le ton était lancé, je n'avais nullement l'intention de me laisser faire. Je n'allais pas reculer maintenant et m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Non. J'allais rester là et me battre. J'avais voulu engager l'affrontement, je me devais de m'y tenir. J'avais des principes et des valeurs. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde dans cette ville. Et plus particulièrement dans cette école._

 _La suite s'était déroulée pour ainsi dire, de manière très rapide. Le mec avait essayer de se jeter sur moi en hurlant comme une bête sauvage, et je l'avais vite freiné dans sa course en lui assenant un coup de genou bien placé. Ce qui eu l'effet escompté de le voir s'écrouler, en position fœtale, et mains placées sur son entrejambe. J'aurais pu m'arrêter là pour lui, et le laisser ainsi. Mais le Démon était éveillé, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Alors je le ruai de coups de pieds dans les côtes. Deux de ses «potes» arrivèrent à ma hauteur, dans le seul but évident de me faire comprendre ma douleur, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'enfonçai mon poing dans l'estomac de l'un, et enchaînai sur un coup de tête dans le nez de l'autre. Ce qui les fit s'écrouler à leur tour. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur nous, et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre._

 _Je me tournai vers les 7 autres de la bande et lançai_

 _ **«- A qui le tour ?»**_

 _Et là, je vis les cinq filles partir en courant, suivis des deux garçons restant. Autant vous dire que cet épisode mit fin à leur règne. Et traînai accessoirement mes fesses dans le bureau du proviseur. Il m'avait passé un long sermon sur la violence à l'école et avait même voulu m'exclure définitivement du lycée. Mais contre tout attente, la coach des cheerleaders, une femme autoritaire et qui inspirait la crainte et répondant au nom de Sue Sylvester, avait convaincue le proviseur de me laisser une chance, non sans user d'un certain chantage. Puis, elle m'avait convoqué dans son bureau à son tour. Et elle avait passé de longues et interminables minutes à me baratiner qu'elle retrouvait en moi, une part d'elle plus jeune mais avec des origines hispaniques, des cheveux noirs et des seins énormes prêt à exploser aux yeux de la moindre menace. Ce qui avait eu le mérite de me faire tirer un des nombreux rictus interrogateurs de la collection Lopez. Puis, elle m'avait proposé, sans aucune hésitation, le poste de capitaine de son équipe. Ce que j'avais naturellement accepté. Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée propulsée à en haut de l'échelle sociale de ce bahut craignos._

 _Quand j'étais ressortie du bureau, je traversai le couloir, et pour la première fois, tout ce que j'essuyai sur mon passage fut un silence pesant et des yeux rivés sur le sol. J'avais su m'imposer. Et c'est depuis ce jour que j'avais écopé de cette «Bad reputation.» et d'un démon intérieur, que j'avais baptisé Snixx._

 _ **Fin du Flash-back.**_

Pourquoi repenser à tout ça maintenant me direz-vous ? Et bien, pour tout vous dire, la bande de charognes debout devant moi n'est pas bien différente de cette bande de primates que j'eus à affronter par le passé. À la différence près que ceux-ci était capable de e condamner en une seule morsure, et que seule la tête était leur point faible. Cependant, Snixx ne semblait pas vouloir surgir à cet instant précis. _Réfléchis putain , réfléchis, c'est toi qui a oublié ce fichu pied de biche pendant que tu te remplissais la panse, alors maintenant bouges ton gros cul si tu ne veux pas être réduite en cendre._ Je regardai rapidement tout autour de moi, ils se rapprochent, jusqu'à m'encercler. Je n'ai plus d'une seule solution : je vais devoir me frayer un passage dans ce cercle de viande périmée. Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, je dois agir. Je m'élançai d'un coup dans le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et moi, et poussai de tout mes forces l'un d'entre eux qui s'écroulait avant de me lancer dans la course la plus rapide de toute ma vie. Au passage, j'avais bien failli me faire griffer, mordre et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais une fois de plus, la chance était de mon côté, ou du moins, elle semblait l'être. Plus qu'à voir si cela va durer. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est loin d'être terminé. Parce que oui, en plus d'être moches, repoussant, et d'empester, ces sales choses semblent aussi dotées de la capacité de courir. Formidable, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il est vrai que les entraînements intensifs du coach Sylvester m'ont apporté une endurance à toute épreuve, mais là je suis épuisée, j'ai mal aux jambes, et malgré l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines à cet instant, il me semble que je ne vais pas pouvoir carburer à plein régime très longtemps. Il me faut donc un endroit où m'abriter. Au moins le temps de reprendre quelques forces. Malheureusement, je ne vois rien d'assez proche de moi pour cela. _Joder._

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, j'aperçus une station essence assez grande et n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me ruer à l'intérieur sans même prendre la peine de regarder si elle était infestée de choses. De toute manière, c'était ou prendre se risque et avoir 50% de chance de me faire dévorer à l'intérieur, ou ne pas prendre le risque et être sûre à 100% de me faire dévorer par ces monstres qui me poursuivait. Je barricadais rapidement les portes avec ce que je trouvai à l'intérieur, même si je savais que cela ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Mais il le fallait. Au moins le temps qu'ils oublient mon existence, ou que je trouve une autre solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Par chance, je trébuchai sur une matraque. Ce qui ne m'empêchai pas de m'agacer comme à mon habitude. _Joder, puta, tu peux pas faire attention ? C'est ton nouveau passe temps «trébuches sur une arme pour la trouver !» t'as pas des yeux, tu veux pas des lorgnons pour y voir plus clair ?_

Alors que je m'adonnai à une engueulade mentale, j'entendis un bruit sourd provenir de l'arrière boutique, ce qui mit en alerte le moindre de mes sens. Je ramassai la matraque et avançai d'un pas léger jusqu'à la source du bruit, prête à ouvrir la porte et à assener un coup de mon nouveau jouet sur la tête du débris à l'intérieur.  
Je posai doucement ma main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. J'allai abattre la main quand un cri humain retentit et je vis une personne, en boule, se recroquevillé sur elle même. Ma surprise fut totale. Une personne.. vivante ?! Elle semblait apeurée et je l'aidai à se relever. Pas le temps de discuter, il fallait partir, sans le moindre bruit. Les choses se rapprochaient et on devait se barrer de là au plus vite. Je vis une fenêtre en surplombs dans la pièce voisine. Bon bah, pas le choix comme on dit. J'indique discrètement à la nouvelle venue d'un signe de main de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit évidemment sans broncher. Après tout c'était soit elle suivait une totale inconnue avec qui elle n'avait échangé aucun mot, soit elle restait ici, en proie à la mort. À sa place, le choix était vite fait.

Arrivées dans la pièce en question, je me hissais à la force de mes bras pour voir l'extérieur : RAS. Tout les bouffeurs de chair sont de l'autre côté, on a donc grandement intérêt à passer par là. J'ouvre la fenêtre et commence à m'extirper à l'extérieur. Mais ma nouvelle «amie» ne semble pas assez débrouillarde pour se hisser puisque je vois le haut de sa tignasse châtain apparaître et disparaître de ma vue. _Mierda il a fallut que je tombe sur un boulet._ J'étais presque prête à l'abandonner à son triste sort, quand je me remis à penser à ma famille, et à tout ces gens qui n'avaient pas pu s'en sortir. Et malgré le fait que je sois une garce hors catégorie, je ne pouvais me résoudre à tomber aussi bas. Je décidai donc de faire marche arrière et de me réintroduire à l'intérieur, et j'ai visiblement bien fait car je peux déjà apercevoir les macabés se rapprocher dangereusement de nous, ayant réussi à passer les portes de la station. Je me dépêchai de hisser la nouvelle venue par la fenêtre, avant de me raccrocher et de passer à l'extérieur à mon tour, à deux secondes près, j'y passais. La rescapée en profita pour prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre fortuite.

 **«- Bonjour, moi c'est Rachel Berry, merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais si tu n'étais pas intervenue, j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas m'en sortir alors je me suis mise à repenser à mes deux papas et ça me faisait mal au cœur et au à mon immense talent qui serait réduit au silence si j'en étais venue à trépasser, mais heureusement grâce à toi je suis toujours là, c'est un signe de se rencontrer ici on va pouvoir devenir amies et combattre ce mal ensembles, mais là je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent ou sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien et ça serait vraiment dommage après tout le mal que tu t'ai donné.»**

Joder ! Comment diable pouvait-on parler si vite sans même prendre le temps de marquer une pause ?! Elle a ouvert sa grande bouche une fois et je suis déjà saoulée, quelque chose me dit que je vais vite regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé se faire dévorer à l'intérieur... ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire une BA dans un monde plongé dans le chaos. Et en plus maintenant elle n'allait plus me lâcher les baskets et j'allais devoir me la coltiner jusqu'à la fin de mes tristes jours. Je crois que c'est un châtiment bien plus cruel que la mort qui ne s'offre à moi.

L'instant relou passé, on en profita que les choses soient piégées à l'intérieur pour tenter de s'enfuir. Mais mes yeux se posèrent sur des jerricans d'essence abandonnées et une meilleure idée me traversai l'esprit. J'entrepris d'en attraper un et Berry lâcha

 **«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On soit s'enfuir avant qu'ils n'arrivent !»**

Je ne pris nullement en considération cette plainte agaçante et jeta de l'essence sur le bâtiment (simplement sur la face «safe» bien évidemment, de toute manière, les pompes de la station suffiront largement à l'avant) et par la fenêtre par laquelle nous étions sorties, celle ci étant trop haute et étroite pour que les macabés ne s'y glissent. Puis je sautai sur le sol, sortit une boîte d'allumettes qui traînait dans ma poche de veste (j'en avais toujours, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais au moins, pour une fois, cela s'avéra d'une grande utilité) avançai, en craquai une, et la jetai par dessus mon épaule toujours en avançant avec grâce. La station s'embrasa alors instantanément. Berry me jetai un regard à mi -chemin entre l'étonnement, l'admiration et le «non mais t'es complètement cinglée», ce qui me fit jubiler intérieurement. Elle allait vite apprendre à me connaître. Après tout, je suis _Santana Badasse Lopez._

Après cette mésaventure qui s'était finalement bien terminée, on avait prit le large, avec la naine. Vous allez pensez que je suis méchante, mais quelque chose chez cette fille m'énervait profondément, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que cela change avec le temps. D'ailleurs, elle en profita pour reprendre la parole avec sa voix ultra agaçante.

 **«- C'était un peu dangereux ce que tu as fait même si ça s'est montré concluant... Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux en tout cas. Au fait, je me suis présentée mais toi, comment tu t'appelles ?»**

 **«- Santana, Santana Lopez.»**

Elle arbora un sourire effrayant (de mon point de vue, son enthousiasme était beaucoup trop flippant). Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu tomber sur une personne intéressante ? Je crois que j'aurais préféré continuer ma route seule plutôt qu'avec Rachel Cyrano Berry. Mais bon, on ne peut pas avoir de la chance à chaque fois... J'espère juste qu'on finira par rencontrer d'autres survivants. L'idée de finir ma vie avec à mes côtés une personne aussi agaçante, me déprime. Littéralement.

Notre priorité pour le moment était de trouver un refuge. Car la nuit était en train de tomber et les derniers événements m'avaient vidé du peu de force qu'il me restait. On était au milieu d'une route, cernée de champs et de forêts. J'avais besoin de sommeil. Vraiment. Berry était occupée à me raconter comment elle passait ses journées de lycée à essayer d'être la meilleure en tout, mais plus particulièrement au «Glee club» apparemment un club de bouseux qui poussaient la chansonnette. Elle voulu me montrer la beauté de sa voix, mais je réussi fort heureusement à l'en dissuader en lui expliquant qu'il ne valait mieux pas attiré l'attention des morts-vivants sur nous. Je n'allais pas être rendue si elle faisait toujours preuve d'aussi peu de jugeote. C'est affolant de ne pas savoir faire marcher sa cervelle même dans une situation pareille. Puis le silence fut de retour pendant un long moment.

 **«- Tu n'es pas très bavarde Santana... Je t'ai raconté plein de trucs sur moi, tu ne voudrais pas faire de même?»**

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

 **«- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Joder tu pourrais pas te taire juste deux putains de minutes de plus et m'aider à trouver un abris pour la nuit ? Je ne veux pas parler de ma vie parce qu'elle n'a plus aucune importance, au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué, on est en pleine apocalypse.** **Ce qui s'est passé avant aujourd'hui est derrière toi maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à comment se sortir de toute cette merde plutôt que de rester bloquée sur un temps qui n'existe plus.»**

Ma tirade eu le mérite de la faire taire, du moins partiellement. Même si elle m'insupportai, je me trouvais un peu rude. Après tout, peut être qu'elle se réfugiait dans le passé pour ne pas affronter le présent. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un tel présent et d'un tel avenir ? Je devais au moins lui laisser le temps de réaliser. _Non Santana, le temps est actuellement très précieux, la moindre erreur peut lui coûter la vie, comme elle peut te coûter la tienne._

Elle reprit d'une petite voix

 **«- Tu penses qu'il reste des villes non infectées..? Que quelque part, on aura la chance de s'en sortir.. ? On ne peut pas fuir éternellement et errer sans but.»**

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'étais d'accord avec elle. Il nous fallait un but.

 **«- Tu sais Berry, je me suis posée les mêmes questions que toi. Je pense que l'on devrait se diriger vers la grande ville la plus proche. Histoire de faire le point, de voir si les dégâts sont si colossaux que ce que l'on pense. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune foutue idée de là où on se trouve.»**

 **«- J'ai une carte dans mon sac à dos !»** Elle joignit le geste à la parole et la sortit avant de la déplier devant moi sur le sol.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle n'allait peut être pas être tant un fardeau que ça au final. À voir. En tout cas, grâce à ça, on put regarder où nous nous trouvions. Une fois mes repères prit, je me remis à parler.

 **«- On vient de passer Ottawa, ce qui veut dire que j'ai fait seulement une trentaine de kilomètres depuis Lima... Joder. Bon, du coup, je pense qu'on devrait se diriger vers Cleveland... C'est à un peu plus de 200km. Sans trop d'encombres, on pourrait espérer y être en 2-3 jours de marche. Mais comme on doit quand même se reposer un minimum, je compterais plus sur 3-4 jours de marche. Une fois arrivées là bas, on fera le point sur la situation, et on décidera de ce qu'on doit faire.»**

Berry acquiesça simplement de la tête. C'était tout ce que nous pouvions faire de toute façon. On prit un peur de temps pour analyser la carte et regarder par où nous allions devoir passer pour rejoindre Cleveland. Le chemin serait plus rapide avec un moyen de locomotion c'est certain, mais cette fois nous allions devoir uniquement compter sur nos jambes et rien d'autre. Nous ne pouvions pas rejoindre des villes telles que New-York, Philadelphie ou encore Atlanta qui se trouvaient à presque 1000km chacune. Et oui, c'était ça de venir de l'Ohio en pleine apocalypse zombie. Rachel, enfin Berry rangea la carte dans son sac à dos et nous nous remettions en route.

 **«- Selon toi Cleveland a été épargnée ?»** Elle avait posé la question après plusieurs minutes de silence.

 **«-Je ne sais pas. On a pas vraiment d'éléments. Tout s'est déroulé tellement vite. Et comme tout les postes de radio et de télévisions sont coupés, impossible de savoir l'étendu de l'épidémie. Il faudrait que l'on trouve une voiture qui n'a pas trop été endommagée. Le problème c'est l'essence.. Et puis il va aussi falloir qu'on trouve des vivres, et des armes. Sinon c'est sûr qu'on ne fera pas long feu.»**

Elle soupira, comme non satisfaire de ma réponse. C'est sûr, la route allait être longue. Très longues. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. On devait en passer par là pour comprendre ce qui se passait et surtout pour essayer de trouver une solution. Comme Berry l'avait si bien rappelé, nous ne pouvions pas fuir indéfiniment.

Cleveland, nous voici.

 **Ce second chapitre est terminé et comme vous aurez pu le constater, je ne finis pour une fois pas sur un gros suspens et je pense que c'est bien la première fois, ceux qui ont lu mon autre fiction sur le couple Quinntana comprendront. xD  
**


	4. Day 3 : Ghost or Zombie town ?

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Race Against The Dead. Je prend vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous prenez tout autant de plaisir à la lire.**

 **Brittana38 : Merci pour ta review :). En effet pour quelques passages je m'inspire de ce que j'ai pu voir dans TWD qui est une série que j'affectionne particulièrement. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant le poster sur le mur de ma chambre que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **NineUp : Aha, j'aime beaucoup faire de faux espoirs, tu devrais le savoir si tu as lu mon autre fic :D. Contente que l'idée des flashbacks te plaise et oui je compte en inclure d'autres dans l'histoire ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour ce qui est des autres personnages de Glee, tu verras cela en temps voulu ! Et il est vrai que du Quinntana dans une ambiance post-apo... c'est assez hot à imaginer xD. En tout cas j'espère également que la suite te plaira !**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

La nuit se fait noire, et Berry et moi n'avons toujours pas trouvé où passer la nuit et je dois avouer que je commence à trouver le temps long. Depuis ma fuite de la cabane non loin de Lima, je ne m'étais pas reposée un seul instant et mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner. Les traits de Berry étaient tirés, prouvant qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir dormi plus que moi. Il devenait urgent de trouver un lieu où nous abriter. Malheureusement, à part des champs et de la forêt, il n'y avait actuellement pas grand chose autour de nous. Et nous ne pouvions prendre le risque d'y passer la nuit, au risque d'être dévorée.

Après ce qui me semblait être des heures, on vit une grande bâtisse au loin. Mais dans la pénombre, impossible pour nous de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Toujours est-il que cela me semblait bien trop imposant pour être une simple maison. En approchant, je finis par voir qu'il s'agissait d'un manoir. Berry me regardai avec un regard confus.

 **«- Depuis quand y a-t-il des manoirs dans ce côté de l'Ohio?»**

Elle m'avait posé cette question de manière très sérieuse. Comme si je saurais répondre à ça. Je n'avais jamais vraiment quitté Lima. Je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas censé y en avoir par ici. Et puis, pourquoi se poser tout un tas de question et ne pas plutôt y voir l'opportunité de se reposer un peu ? Je ne répondis donc pas à sa question et décidai d'entrer dans la bâtisse, qui semblait laissée à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps. Berry ne semblait pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée d'élire domicile le temps dans cet endroit qui selon elle «donne la chair de poule» non mais... Elle s'attendait à quoi ?! Une chambre d'hôte avec petit déjeuner compris ? Je crois qu'elle ne saisit pas vraiment la situation... J'inspectais l'intérieur, et comme depuis un bon moment, il ne semblait pas y avoir de bouffeurs de chair à l'intérieur. C'est au moins ça. Les meurs étaient encore ornementés de tableaux, à mes yeux tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. Du mobilier digne d'un vieux milliardaire aigris datant du siècle dernier. Le sol, lui, avait été plus ou moins dévasté, et les nombreuses moquettes n'avaient plus vraiment bonne mine. Après avoir inspecté le reste de l'édifice, je trouvai la pièce la plus «safe» pour y passer la nuit. Il y avait un grand lit, dont le dessus était couvert de poussière. J'entrepris de le secouer par la fenêtre (fenêtre cassée, heureusement que nous sommes au début de l'automne et que le temps ne s'est pas encore trop rafraîchis. J'entrepris de me glisser dans les draps quand je vis Berry s'apprêter à faire de même.

 **«- Non non non, il est hors de question que tu te couches !»**

La brunette me lança un regard plein de détresse et d'incompréhension.

 **«- Mais mais... Santana... Je suis épuisée !»**

 **«- Tu as perdu ton cerveau en route ou tu le fais exprès ?** **Joder ! Si on dort toutes les deux en même temps, qui va faire le guet pour être sûr qu'aucune de ces créatures putréfiantes ne va essayer de se servir de nous comme d'un repas ?! »**

 **«- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui ferait le guet pendant que tu dors ?»**

 **«- Combien de ces choses as-tu tué aujourd'hui ?»**

 **«- Je euh... Aucune... Bon, je vais faire le guet...»**

Gagné. Bon elle me faisait un peu de la peine parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée, mais je ne tenais plus et était incapable de guetter quoi que ce soit.

 **«- T'inquiètes pas Berry, je me repose un moment, et ensuite, je monterais la garde pendant que tu te reposeras, on ne va pas repartir de cet endroit sans que tu ne te sois reposée un minimum. Je sais que je suis un monstre, mais tout de même. »**

Elle m'offrit un demi sourire et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Quand à moi, je n'eût à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, que je me sentis plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveillai un moment plus tard, sans réellement savoir combien de temps j'avais réussi à dormir. Il faisait toujours nuit, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais dormi 4h grand maximum. En tout cas, je me sentais quand même un minimum reposée, je me levai, un peu embrumée et vit Berry se tordre dans tout les sens sur sa petite fenêtre.

 **«- Et ben Berry que se passe-t-il, tu as des vers ?»**

Elle grogna et alla s'étaler dans le lit en s'endormant aussi sec. Bon, je crois qu'elle allait pas tarder à se transformer en Zombie sans avoir été mordue. Je m'installai sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour monter la garde à mon tour, c'était sans compter sur mon soit disant sommeil suffisant qui en fait ne l'était pas qui me fit sombrer encore une fois dans le néant, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ce fut un grognement qui me tirai de mon sommeil et quand j'ouvris les yeux, une de ces choses était penchée au dessus de Rachel qui dormait encore paisiblement et semblait près à la mordre. Heureusement, j'avais suivis les entraînement du coach Sylvester avec grande assiduité et j'avais su développer de nombreux réflexes et j'avais également grandement gagné en vitesse. Je me levai donc d'un bond, plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fais et me jetai sans réfléchir sur ce montre qui allait faire de Berry son festin. Elle avait beau être plutôt insupportable, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule encore. Et puis, à quoi cela aurait-il servi de prendre de gros risques pour la sauver à la station essence si c'est pour la laisser mourir même pas 24h après ? Dans tout les cas le bruit de fracas eu le mérite de la faire se réveiller et se mettre à hurler. J'étais au dessus de la chose, la tenant toujours fermement par les poignets en essayant désespérément de ne pas me faire mordre ou griffer. Devant une Rachel totalement paniquée qui semblait pétrifiée. _Ne m'aide SURTOUT pas Berry hein, je risque ma vie pour te sauver mais toi surtout ne fait rien, c'est vrai, c'est pas vraiment important si je me transforme en bouffeuse de chair après tout._

Heureusement, je réussi à attraper une pierre qui gisait sous le lit (oui oui, me demandez pas ce qu'une putain de pierre faisait ici) et lui fracassa le crâne. Je me relevai et hurlai sur le nain.

 **«- J'ai failli crever pour sauver ta peau Cyrano et toi tu me laisses limite me faire dévorer ? Joder ! Tu mériterais que je te fracasse le crâne avec cette putain de pierre et que je ne bouffe ta matière grise apparemment inexistante !»**

Ce qui était assez drôle, c'est que je m'en prenais à elle alors que c'est moi qui m'était lâchement endormie durant mon tour de garde. Mais ça, ne comptez pas sur moi pour le révéler. J'ai bien trop de fierté et je déteste tout bonnement avoir tord. Alors je préfère rejeter la faute sur plus faible que moi.

Berry baissa le regard, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé et articula simplement un petit

 **«- Je suis désolée Santana...»**

 **«- Bon c'est pas grave, mais le bruit de celui ci a dû en attirer d'autres, il faut qu'on décampe, tu as assez dormi ?»**

 **«- Oui, ça va mieux je peux reprendre la route.»**

Heureuse de l'apprendre. Au moins on va pouvoir se diriger vers Cleveland tranquillement.

Cela fait maintenant des heures que l'on marche, le soleil a refait son apparition et je dois dire que c'est mieux ainsi. Mes jambes ne me font plus mal et même Berry ne se plaint pas et plaisante avec moi. Ouais, malgré le fait qu'elle soit fatigante, je commencerais presque à l'apprécier le nain. On parlait de tout et de rien pour que le trajet semble moins long, tout en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour consulter la carte. Puis, tout à coup, je vis quelque chose qui fit s'étirer un long sourire sur mon visage. Une moto. Si le réservoir est encore plein, on pourra aisément l'utiliser pour se rendre à Cleveland et réduire considérablement le temps de route. Berry ne sembla pas comprendre où je voulais en venir puisqu'elle m'interrogeai

 **«- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça tout d'un coup Santana ?»**

 **«- Joder, tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu vois pas la putain de moto ?! Si le réservoir est toujours plein, on pourra l'utiliser pour se rendre plus rapidement à Cleveland.»**

Elle me jetai un regard presque horrifié, ce qui me fit mourir de rire. Oui, j'aime beaucoup me foutre de sa gueule.

 **«- Mais je.. je.. Tu sais conduire ça ?»**

Évidemment que je savais conduire. Pour mes 18 ans mes parents m'avaient même offert une moto, dont j'avais obtenu le permis avec brio. Les bécanes n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Cependant je décidai de m'amuser avec les nerfs de ma partenaire de route quelques instants.

 **«- Beu... Non mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué...»**

Son visage se décomposa presque immédiatement et mes rires reprirent de plus belle.

 **«- AHAHA, tu verrais ta tête Berry !»**

Elle prit un petit air offusqué. Décidément, quelle Drama Queen cette fille. J'attrapai la moto et la relevai. Je regardai à l'intérieur. Bingo. Le réservoir est plein. Je démarrai ma nouvelle trouvaille et me tournai vers Berry.

 **«- Bon, tu montes ou tu préfère rester ici et me rejoindre à Cleveland à pieds ? Si tu n'as pas été dévoré par une horde de morts-vivants.»**

Elle soupira, comprenant que dans son intérêt, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle monta alors derrière moi et agrippa ma taille de toutes ses forces. _Beurk._

Je pris la route, non sans un soupir de satisfaction. Une moto. Au moins un truc de bien dans ce monde apocalyptique pourri. Au moins à cet instant, je ne pensais plus à rien si ce n'est au vent qui caressait ma peau et faisait voler mes cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette merde, je me sentais quelques peu heureuse. Enfin , autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans une situation comme celle-ci. Les km nous emmenant à Cleveland défilaient et on n'avait pas croisé un seul macabé visible. Peut-être que Cleveland était safe après tout. Je reprenait peu à peu espoir.

Et après environ 3h de route (je connaissais la distance entre les deux villes) je pu enfin apercevoir Cleveland au loin. Enfin. On a réussi. Nous avons mis environ 3 heures au lieu de 3 jours de marche. Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ça.

Après quelques km de plus, je rentrais dans la ville. Mais quelque chose me frappai. Elle semblait totalement déserte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, personne. C'était presque plus effrayant que si l'on avait croisé des macabés. Les voitures étaient laissées à l'abandon n'importe comment sur la route, tout semblait abandonné, comme ailleurs. Mon cœur se serrai _Et merde... Ici aussi._ J'entendis des reniflements et une plainte qui me firent sursauter. Ah oui, Berry c'est vrai. Elle semblait tout aussi bouleversée que moi de cet effroyable constat, à la différence que je ne le montrais pas. J'avais appris à ne pas extérioriser mes sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me donnais cet air si froid et mauvais. Je n'aimais pas avoir l'air faible. J'avais besoin d'avoir le dessus. Mais à cet instant, je n'en menais pas large à l'intérieur. Je descendis de la moto, hurlai et donna un coup de pied dans une pièce de métal qui roula avec un bruit sourd jusque dans la rue perpendiculaire. Pire idée de ma vie. Un amas de grognement se fit entendre et une **horde** qui avait l'air plus qu'affamé s'approcha de nous. Je vis le regard horrifié de Rachel, ces choses étaient super rapides. Et beaucoup plus nombreuses que la première horde que j'avais dû affronter avant de trouver la station. Il y avait au moins une centaine de ces choses prêtent à ne faire qu'une bouchée de Berry et moi. J'enfourchai la moto à une allure impressionnante avec Rachel, et fis demi tour aussi vite que possible.

La vitesse de l'engin grimpa à une allure affolante, et je pris les rues à toute allure, sans savoir où j'allais. Mais une chose était certaine, le moindre faux pas, et ce serait terminé pour nous. _Bravo Santana, là dans le genre foutre la merde tu as tiré le gros lot._

Plus je prenais de rue, plus on croisait de bouffeurs de chair, et je commençai réellement à avoir peur. Comment allait-on s'en tirer ? Je dû prendre un virage extrêmement serré au dernier moment car j'allais droit sur une horde. Malheureusement, je fis du hors piste et la mot partie, Berry réussi à se rattraper à un poteau ce qui freina quelque peu sa chute. Moi, en revanche, je fis plusieurs mètres sur la route, me protégeant comme je le pu dans ma veste en cuir, mais je me fis quand même très mal et je n'arrivais plus à me relever. Je vis Berry courir vers moi.

 **«- Santana, Santana, ça va ?! Il faut que tu te lève, ils arrivent.»**

Je devais me résigner, j'allais y rester. Je me relevai tant bien que mal mais l'une de mes jambes me faisait atrocement souffrir et je m'étais ouvert l'arcade.

 **«- Sauve toi Rachel.»**

La brunette refusa de bouger et je vis les montres se rapprocher. Pour moi c'était la fin.

Mais contre toute attente, une femme déboula de nulle part avec une arme et tira sur quelques unes de ces choses que je vis tomber. Elle m'attrapai dans ses bras et se mit à courir en ordonnant à Rachel de la suivre. Je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et je me sentais tourner de l'œil à cause de la douleur. Puis je sombrai.

Quand je revins à moi, avec une difficulté extrême à ouvrir les yeux, j'entendis du bruit autour de moi. Quand je réussi enfin à m'acclimater à la lumière, et à ouvrir complètement les yeux, je me trouvais dans un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu. Dans une sorte de lit d'appoint. Berry s'avança vers le lit en sautillant de joie.

 **«- Santana tu es réveillée, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? On est tombées de la moto mais par chance j'ai réussi à me tenir à un poteau ce qui a amorti ma chute mais toi tu es mal tombée, tu t'es ouvert l'arcade et tu t'es blessée à la jambe. Alors il y a cette femme qui … … … … … ...»**

Pourquoi diable parlait-elle autant et aussi vite alors que j'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de gnous m'étaient passés sur le crâne. Tout d'un coup, on vint à ma rescousse.

 **«- Rachel, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Elle a besoin de repos et je dois m'assurer que tout vas bien.»**

Cette voix ne m'était absolument pas familière mais je sentis des frissons s'emparer de tout mon corps. Berry poussa un soupir blasé et sortit de la pièce. C'est alors que la nouvelle arrivante, accessoirement ma sauveuse, s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur une sorte de tabouret non loin du lit. Elle avait un visage d'ange avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts à tomber par Terre (autrement que d'une moto) _Ta gueule San c'est pas le moment pour faire des plaisanteries aussi nazes._ Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et je ne compris pas si cela venait du stress ou de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle s'adressa alors à moi.

 **«- Bonjour Santana, je sais que tu dois te demander où tu es et ce qui se passe, je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant laisses moi me présenter, je m'appelle Quinn, Quinn Fabray.»**

Je sentis un milliard de sentiments envahir mon être, et si mes émotions n'étaient pas totalement emmêlées à cause de tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours, j'aurais pu jurer que je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre.

 **Et voilà ce troisième chapitre est terminé. :D Où pensez-vous que Santana se trouve ? Et pourquoi Quinn l'a-t-elle emmenée ici avec Rachel ? La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Day 4 : The Hospital

**Hello ! Oui je débarque comme ça en pleine nuit pour vous poster un chapitre x) (que j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à vous écrire...) mais ça me fait plaisir, et puis, autant mettre mes insomnies à profit et les utiliser comme source de motivation... En tout cas je le redis encore mais je prend énormément de plaisir à vous écrire cette fic, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira encore une fois :)**

 **POV Quinn.**

Je regardai la nouvelle arrivante en arquant un sourcil mi-amusée, mi-perplexe. Elle me fixait comme si j'avais un morceau de salade entre les dents et je dois avouer que cela me laissait dubitative. Je la regardai brièvement de haut en bas de manière plus discrète qu'elle (je suis à deux doigts de lui proposer une loupe pour mieux me regarder) et je dois avouer, je n'ai pas souvent vu de femme aussi belle. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je repris donc mes explications de moi-même en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir prendre la parole.

 **«- Nous somme dans un hôpital désaffecté de Cleveland. C'est le seul endroit qui n'a pas encore été pris d'assaut par les morts. Je suis la première à m'être réfugiée ici puisque j'y travaillais. Depuis, j'ai accueilli tout les survivants s'étant présentés ici et nous cohabitons. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup et nous avons tous noué des liens. Quand je vous ai vues Rachel et toi, je cherchais du ravitaillement et éventuellement des gens. Quand je t'ai vu tomber de moto, je n'ai pas hésité à se ramener ici avec Rachel. Je te présenterais le reste de la «troupe» plus tard. En attendant, il faut que tu te repose un peu. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Comme on manque de sang je me suis permise de regarder dans ton portefeuille, et j'ai trouvé ta carte de groupe sanguin. Par chance tu possède le même que le mien alors j'ai pu te transfuser** la concernée écarquilla les yeux et je repris **et je t'ai également recousue. Je passerais te voir plus tard.»**

 **POV Santana.**

J'étais sur le cul et totalement incapable de répondre, ce qui fut bien la première fois, moi qui ai toujours une gueule immense d'habitude. Son dévouement pour aider les survivants à avoir une chance de s'en sortir me touchait particulièrement. Je ne parvins qu'à bredouiller un «Merci..» auquel elle me répondit par un sourire. Mon dieu, il ne faut pas qu'elle me sourit de cette manière ou je vais m'évanouir et devenir totalement guimauve. Bordel, je crois que le coup que j'ai pris en tombant me fait totalement délirer. Depuis quand je suis aussi cucul et extasié devant une parfaite inconnue ? Je la vois se relever et quitter la chambre avec une démarche gracieuse, non sans un dernier coup d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.

Je poussai un soupire et fermai les yeux. Me laissant glisser dans un profond sommeil. Je me réveillai plus tard, toujours seule dans la chambre. J'avais tellement soif. Heureusement pour moi, quelques minutes plus tard, ma sauveuse refit son apparition dans la chambre.

 **«- Comment te sens-tu Santana ? Tu as réussi à te reposer ?»**

Je lui lançai un sourire encore mi-endormie.

 **«- Ouais... ça va, j'ai fait des cauchemars, mais j'ai dormi.»**

 **«- Je crois que malheureusement en ce moment tout le monde est plus ou moins sujet aux cauchemars... Mais ne t'en fais pas, après je vais te présenter aux autres. On a des tours de garde la nuit par deux, et on a des chambres également par deux pour un maximum de sécurité.»**

Je lui jetai un regard horrifié en repensant à Rachel et je vis que cela la fit rire. Ça se voit qu'elle ne la connais pas encore bien... En quelques jours, même si je l'apprécie un MINUMUM tout au fond de moi bien caché je n'ai VRAIMENT pas la moindre envie de devoir me la coltiner comme colocataire... Quinn se remit à rire de plus belle et repris la parole.

 **«- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas très envie de passer tes nuits avec Rachel.»**

Très perspicace, magnifique. C'est qu'elle a de l'humour en plus Sherlock.  
«- **À vrai dire je crois que j'en ai à peu près autant envie que de me faire dévorer par une de ces choses mutantes à l'extérieur.»**

Un nouveau rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 **«- C'est vrai qu'elle parle beaucoup et qu'elle a l'air un peu agaçante sur les bords mais elle a l'air de t'apprécier.»**

 **«- J'ai une tête à m'en soucier?»**

Elle me jetai un sourire que je décrirais comme presque provocateur. Ce que je ne compris pas vraiment sur le moment.

 **«- Sacré caractère dis-moi... Remarque, je ne trouve pas ça déplaisant. Je pense que ça contribue à te donner un certain charme. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit je te fais marcher. Rachel a tout de suite dit que cela ne te plairait pas de dormir avec elle et que tu allais je cite «finir par lui arracher les yeux et lui dévorer.»** elle rit encore une fois, sans doute en repensant à la scène que le nain avait dû lui faire. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment effrayée par moi au final. Elle reprit. **Et comme elle a beaucoup sympathisé avec ma camarade de chambre, Brittany, que tu rencontreras tout à l'heure, elle m'a presque supplié de les laisser dormir ensembles. Et comme Britt est la gentillesse incarnée elle n'a pas voulu blesser Rachel et a accepté de devenir sa camarade de chambre. Du coup... Une place se libère dans ma chambre si tu le souhaites. À moins que tu ai également envie de m'arracher les yeux bien évidemment.»**

Wow, wow, wow PAUSE. Elle vient de me proposer d'être sa «coloc» de chambre post-apo ? Comment suis-je censée garder les idées clair si je dors avec une fille aussi... Aussi voilà quoi. Heureusement que j'ai le teint halé, sinon je pense qu'elle me verrait rougir. Bien que je ne sache moi-même pas pourquoi je rougis si facilement. Ce n,'est pas dans mes habitudes. Elle me regardai avec insistance, le sourcil arqué en mode incompréhension la plus totale. _Elle attend que tu lui réponde, loca._ Ah oui. C'est vrai.

 **«-Si tu ne ronfle pas trop fort ça devrait le faire.»**

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle se contenta de me sourire de toute ses dents. Il faut réellement qu'elle arrête avec ce sourire. Je vais vraiment finir par y laisser des plumes. Parole de Satan.

 **«- Tu te sens assez en forme pour venir rencontrer les autres ?»**

 **«- Je pense que oui. Si je ne m'étale pas comme une crêpe en me levant ça devrait aller une fois sur mes jambes..»**

 **«- Attends je vais t'aider ne bouges pas.»**

Elle s'approcha de moi et glissa un bras sous le haut de mon dos.

 **«- Appuies toi sur moi.»**

Je m'exécutai non sans une grimace de douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être restée dans une position inconfortable depuis des années. Je me sentais rouillée au niveau des articulations et mes musclent semblaient m'avoir totalement abandonnés. Une fois les pieds posés au sol je priai intérieurement pour avoir assez de forces pour me lever. Mais pensez-vous, cela serait bien trop beau pour être vrai. C'est ainsi qu'en me relevant mes jambes lâchèrent, et Quinn n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper ce qui fit qu'elle bascula avec moi et que je m'écrasai littéralement sur elle. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir mal puisqu'elle fut prise d'un violent et apparemment incontrôlable fou rire. Que je ne tardai pas à imiter. Puis je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours étalée sur sur elle et je me sentis honteuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Je roulai sur le côté pour me retrouver par terre et lâchai..

 **«- Je suis vraiment nulle, tu me sauves la vie et moi j'essaye déjà de t'aplatir comme une crêpe.»**

 **«-Au moins ça annonce la couleur pour la suite... Je vais vraiment me poser des questions pour les yeux crevés tu sais. Fais gaffe que je ne t'enferme pas dans le sous sol pour dormir.»**

Je souris bêtement.

 **«- Bon on essaye de te relever ou tu comptes inspecter l'état du sol toute la soirée ?»**

 **«- C'est une perspective fort alléchante mais avec la plus grande réflexion du monde, je pense que je préférerais que tu m'aides à me relever si ça ne te dérange pas.»**

 **«- Et bien si, en fait vois-tu, ça me dérange, mais vu que je dois te punir pour avoir essayé de m'avoir écrasé comme une crêpe, je vais bien te donner un coup de main.»**

Elle avait la même attitude de garce que moi de s'exprimer et je dois avouer que cela était bien loin de me déplaire. Sa façon d'être sarcastique lui donnait un air rebelle tout simplement adorable. _Et ben dis donc, c'est que tu te mets à faire des éloges maintenant, nous n'avons plus à faire à Santana Badass Lopez mais à Santana Lopette ?_ Toi la voix fermes la. Et puis je te rappelle que tu es moi. Puis je ne suis pas une lopette. J'ai juste dis que j'aimais bien son côté garce.

Elle se releva et me tendis une main. Je la saisis et elle se pencha au dessus de moi et m'aidai à me relever pour la seconde fois. À la différence que cette fois-ci, je restai debout.

 **«- Je commençais à me demander si tu tenais encore debout. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur que quelque chose ne se soit cassé dans l'accident. C'est pas vraiment le moment de se retrouver clouée dans un fauteuil roulant par les temps qui courent.»**

 **«- Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai toujours l'usage de mes jambes, et que je vais pouvoir courir derrière Berry avec un couteau juste pour voir sa tête de nain toute flippé à l'idée que je ne lui crève les yeux...»**

Quinn fut à nouveau prise d'un fou rire et me frappa gentiment l'arrière du crâne.

 **«- Mais t'es pas croyable toi ma parole... Je sens que ça va être marrant d'apprendre à te connaître malgré les circonstances.»**

 **«- Je reste agréable à rencontrer dans n'importe quelle situation... Je suis Santana Lopez, les gens sont toujours sous mon charme.»**

 **«- Et modeste en plus. Je sens qu'on va bien «s'amuser».»**

J'allai rétorquer quand on entra dans la pièce, laissant apparaître un garçon avec une crête sur le sommet du crâne.

Quinn entreprit de prendre la parole.

 **«- Tiens Santana je te présente...»**

Je lui coupai la parole.

 **«-Puck ?!»**

Et une larme roula sur ma joue.

 _Flasback._

 _Avant d'avoir obtenue le statut de garce suprême de lycée et avant d'avoir vu ma popularité grimper en flèche, je n'avais pas d'amis dans ce foutu bahut. J'étais solitaire._

 _Un après-midi, alors que je me faisais emmerder par une bande de mecs lourds qui se fichaient de tout et n'avaient peur de personne dans le lycée, Puck à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole débarqua._

 _ **«- C'est quoi votre problème les raclures ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?»**_

 _Un des mecs de la bande, plutôt du genre armoire à glace se posta devant le nouveau venu et le toisa du regard._

 _ **«- Dégages looser, ça te regarde pas, on veut juste s'amuser un peu avec cette traînée.»**_

 _Pour une fois, je devais avouer que j'avais peur. Je me doutais bien de la raison pour laquelle ils m'avaient tous coincée dans un endroit isolé._

 _ **«- Tu crois que toi et ta bande de macaques décérébrés vous me faites peur ? Vous allez vite la laisser tranquille et dégager de là si vous ne voulez pas que je vous étripes un par un.»**_

 _ **«- Tu oses faire le grand alors que tu es seul face à nous, j'avoue que c'est courageux de ta part mais laisses moi te spoiler quelque chose : Tu es foutu.»**_

 _C'était sans compter sur Puck qui sortit un couteau et à la vitesse de l'éclair le plaça sous la gorge du Gorille qui essayait de l'intimider._

 ** _«- Dois-je me répéter ou tu préfère te vider de ton sang maintenant ?»_**

 _Les autres singes de la bande du Gorille prirent peur en sentant les emmerdes arriver et partirent en courant. Suivis du dernier, sur qui les menaces de Puck semblaient avoir eu leur effet._

 _Je m'approchais alors de lui._

 ** _«- Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu attends quoi de moi en retour ?»_**

 _Il me sourit bêtement._

 ** _«- Je n'attends absolument pas en retour. Je ne cautionne simplement pas que l'on s'en prenne à une fille comme ça sans défense.»_**

 _Je l'avais alors remercié encore une fois et j'étais partie. Avant de le rencontrer, je l'avais déjà croisé dans les couloirs de McKinley et je le trouvais littéralement stupide, un vrai crétin. Et j'avais compris que se fier aux apparences n'était pas toujours fiable._

 _Je ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé après cet incident. Mais on s'était recroisés après mon affrontement qui m'avait valu ma Bad Reputation. Et on avait pas mal discutés et fait connaissance. En vérité, ce garçon était tout bonnement formidable. Ce n'était pas le genre à faire des crasses, il savait être loyal, et c'était tellement rare au lycée. Surtout pour un mec populaire comme lui. Il était simple et protecteur et c'est ce que j'adorais chez lui. On est très vite devenus amis, puis meilleurs amis. On passait beaucoup de temps ensembles et l'on se confiait tout. Bref, une amitié merveilleuse en somme._

 _Fin du Flasback._

Quinn semblait totalement perdue et Puck se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

 **«- Bordel quand l'autre Rachel a dit ton nom je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vérifié qu'elle ne me mentait pas... J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir Santana.»**

Je le serrai fortement contre moi, il n'y avait qu'avec lui que j'avais ce comportement intime, sans mes barrières, celles derrières lesquelles que je cache pour avoir l'air d'être forte et intouchable. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas besoin d'être comme ça avec lui.

 **«- C'est bon de te revoir gros con..»**

Bon, on avait quand même une sorte d'amour vache entre nous, sinon ce serait beaucoup trop fleurs bleues et il ne faut quand même pas pousser, même sans carapace, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Qui prit la parole, ah oui, elle est là.

 **«- J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez déjà...»**

Le retour de Sherlock. Même si je savais bien que ses propos étaient sarcastiques. J'étais la reine incontestée du sarcasme, alors celui ci n'avait aucun secret pour moi.  
Je me détachai de Puck et me tournai vers Quinn.

 **«- En fait, Puck est mon meilleur ami. C'est comme un grand frère pour moi.»**

 **«- Je t'avais parlé d'elle Quinn, tu te souviens ?»**

 **POV Quinn.**

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais, il m'avait parlé plusieurs fois d'une fille qui était sa meilleure amie et qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur pendant nos tours de garde communs. Mais le sujet le faisait profondément souffrir alors il ne m'avait jamais donné son prénom, je n'avais donc pas pu faire un quelconque rapprochement. Mais cela me faisait profondément plaisir de le voir heureux comme à l'instant en la revoyant. Il le mérite. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il fournit un travail de dingue pour nous aider. Et c'est une personne très humaine sous ses airs de bad boy.

Cela me fait également plaisir pour Santana même si je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures. Mais malgré la situation, quelque chose me pousse à vouloir connaître d'avantage cette fille. J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle m'intrigue profondément.

Je décidai cependant de couper momentanément leurs retrouvailles.

 **«- Et si on allait la présenter aux autres ?»**

 **POV Santana.**

J'offris un sourire à Quinn pour approuver et la suivie, avec Puck à mes côtés. On traversa quelques couloirs, mais pas trop non plus. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient prit le risque de me laisser à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, sans surveillance.

Arrivés à destination, elle ouvrit deux grandes portes à battant et nous entrions dans ce qui semblait être un ancien réfectoire aménagé en grande salle de vie. À l'entre de Quinn, les bruits ont instantanément cessés. _Alors elle impose à ce point le respect..._

 **«- Pourquoi tout le monde se tait quand je rentre..? J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mégère !»** Elle ria aux éclats, suivie par tout les autres occupants de la pièce qui reprirent leurs discussions.

Ce n'est pas le genre de fille à se prendre pour une leader. Elle a l'air d'être vraiment une chouette personne, et je dois avouer que je ressens une certaine hâte à l'idée d'apprendre à la connaître. Puck partit discuter avec une personne qui m'était totalement inconnue et Quinn m'attrapai par la main en m'entraînant vers un petit groupe qui discutait en riant aux éclats.

 **«-Santana, je te présente Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Tiina et Blaine. Et bien sûr je ne te présente pas Rachel puisque tu la connais déjà.»**

Quel humour... J'eus le droit à un «enchanté» collectif. Comment pouvait-on être enchantée de me rencontrer alors que mes yeux lançaient constamment des lasers. La grande blonde dénommée Brittany s'approcha de moi.

 **«- Salut Santana, moi c'est Briittany S. Pierce, je suis heureuse que tu rejoigne l'équipe des Licornes survivantes. Lord Tubbington aurait adoré te rencontrer malheureusement il s'est enfuie en voyant les méchants dehors. J'espère qu'il a pu se mettre à l'abri et trouver un clan d'amis chats.»**

L'innocence et la pureté qui se dégageait de cette fille me touchai profondément. Elle ne m'énervait pas, bien au contraire, elle avait l'air vraiment gentille et je lui offrit un sourire des plus sincères, ce que je ne faisais pas souvent. J'avais bien souvent dû me forcer à sourire dans ma vie et je dois avouer que je trouvais cela fatiguant.

Quinn m'entraînai en retrait, à une table vide. Elle me montra le garçon avec Puck au loin.

 **«- Et le grand là bas c'est Finn. Tu verras il est top. Mais là je ne peux pas trop te le présenter il a l'air en grande conversation avec Puck, et tu veux rire ? Je crois que Rachel a flashé sur lui.»**

En effet, l'information me fit rire. C'était bien Cyrano la Drama Queen ça. Je tournai les yeux vers Quinn.

 **«- Assez parlé des autres, parles moi de toi.»**

 **«- Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Puisque j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé, ça ne compte plus vu le monde dans lequel on vit maintenant. Penser à avant ne ferait que nous ralentir.»**

Bon sang, c'est exactement le même discours que celui que je tiens à Berry depuis des jours.

 **«- Mais, et la Quinn de maintenant ?»**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à cette question. Elle m'offrit un sourire magnifique, mais cette fois sans aucune once de quoi que ce soit, juste un sourire sincère.

 **«- Je pense que tu la connaîtra bien assez vite...»**


	6. Day 5 : Tragedy

**Hey hey, je suis désolée pour le petit retard que j'ai prit dans le retard de ce chapitre 5 mais pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait beaucoup plus longs que les précédents !**

 **NineUp : Je n'ai pas pas m'empêcher de rire quand j'ai vu ta review, il est vrai qu'imaginer Santana courir derrière Rachel avec un couteau à la main est assez drôle. x) J'aime aussi beaucoup l'amitié Puck/San j'étais donc obligée de l'inclure. :)**

 **Britanna38 : Il faut dire que Quinn est tellement magnifique aussi aha. San aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Quinn c'est bae.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Day 5 : Tragedy.**

 **POV Santana.**

 **«- Je pense que tu la connaîtra bien assez vite...»**

Bien que son sourire fût totalement sincère comme je l'ai évoqué précédemment, son ton mystérieux me troubla. Elle arrivait à éveiller quelque chose d'encore inconnu en moi alors que le monde courrait à sa perte et je me demandai avec une once de regrets, pourquoi je n'avais pas fait sa connaissance avant tout ça. Mais peut-être que les choses étaient écrites ainsi. Oui, je sais, vous allez vous dire, depuis quand moi, Santana Lopez, je crois au destin. Et bien depuis toujours en fait. Pour moi, rien n'est un hasard, dans les bonnes comme dans les mauvaises choses. Mais l'heure n'est pas au questionnement. Je lui offris à mon tour un sourire le plus sincère possible.

 **«- J'ai hâte alors, miss Fabray.»**

Elle me regarda bizarrement et éclata de rire.

 **«- Voulez-vous réellement jouer à ce jeu-là, miss Lopez ?»**

Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour la suivre dans son hilarité ce qui nous attira quelques regards curieux. Ça faisait franchement du bien de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un comme Quinn. Bien sûr je n'avais pas oublié que je venais de retrouver mon meilleur ami, mais celui-ci semblait toujours absorbé par sa discussion avec ce fameux Finn. J'ignore tout de la suite des événements, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ici je pense pouvoir me sentir bien. Peut-être que je parviendrais même à sympathiser avec d'autres survivants. En espérant surtout que l'on en retrouve d'autres. Je veux tellement croire que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Même si je crois que le sourire de Quinn pourrait me donner à lui tout seul la force nécessaire pour avancer. Non mais, écoutez-moi. Je commence réellement à divaguer, il faut que j'arrête avant que cette rencontre ne tourne à l'obsession.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui les a tous réunis ici. Je veux dire, Quinn m'a dit les avoirs rencontrés lors de ses rondes à l'extérieur, mais cela doit dater… Car les rues ne sont plus vraiment très sûres. Bien qu'elle ait réussi à nous trouver le nain et moi. _Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions Lopez._ Pour une fois, la voix dans ma tête marque un point.

Je reportai mon attention sur Quinn qui me regardait encore avec son sourcil arqué.

 **«- Quoi ? J'ai un morceau de salade entre les dents ? »**

 **«- Ah parce que tu as eu le luxe de manger de la salade récemment ? Parce que les supermarchés ne courent plus vraiment les rues actuellement, après si tu as une solution miracle pour faire pousser des laitues dans un hôpital, je t'en prie fais-nous donc part de tes talents. »**

Je lui assenai une petite tape derrière le crâne en riant. Elle ria à son tour en se frottant légèrement la tête.

 **«- Je ne te permet pas de te moquer de moi comme ça ! Et non je ne sais pas planter des salades sur un carrelage, par contre j'ai d'autres talents. »**

Je conclu ma phrase par un clin d'œil.

 **«- Sans vouloir t'offenser, gardes donc tes talents pour toi. »**

 **«- Tu ne pourras pas y résister bien longtemps. »**

Elle éclata de rire pour la dixième fois en l'espace de très peu de temps. Bon bah si un jour on arrive à reconstruire la planète, je sais que je pourrais me lancer dans une carrière de comique.

Elle se pencha dangereusement vers moi, me fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, dévia vers mon oreille et me murmura.

 **«- Je ne sais pas si tu avais l'habitude que ce genre de technique douteuse fonctionne, mais sache que sur moi ça ne prendra pas, je ne suis pas une fille facile, et ce même en pleine apocalypse. Saches qu'actuellement je préfère me faire dévorer par une horde de morts-vivants que de me jeter dans ton lit,** _ **Santana**_ **. »**

Mon prénom sortant de sa bouche de cette manière me fit frissonner. Elle était en train de prendre le pouvoir sur moi, et ça, je le refuse. Mais au lieu de me vexer, cette tirade fit s'afficher un large sourire sur mes lèvres. J'aimais sa façon de me tenir tête, je n'en avais pas l'habitude mais je trouvais cela franchement agréable. Il est vrai que dans «ma vie d'avant» j'avais l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce que je voulais assez facilement. Mais je n'attendais rien de Quinn, j'aimais juste déjà ce genre d'échange avec elle.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je pense qu'avant tout ça, Santana et moi on devait se ressembler quelque peu. Je le vois dans sa façon d'être. En tout cas, je trouve que c'est une personne qu'on a envie de connaître. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, mais tout venait naturellement. Je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps, quelques heures tout au plus, mais je pense que partager la même chambre qu'elle va m'aider à en savoir d'avantage sur elle. Bien que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus penser à la vie d'avant.

D'un coup, Finn vint vers nous et annonça assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, que le repas préparé par Brittany et Rachel était prêt. Nous nous relayons pour préparer des rations pour tout le monde, on a de la chance que l'hôpital ai sa propre source de gaz et d'électricité, et que par conséquent, nous disposions encore d'un certain confort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête horrifiée de Santana à l'annonce du prénom Rachel parmi nos deux cuisinières de ce soir. Elle avait un comportement qui me faisait sourire, elle avait l'air d'être la personne la plus franche que la Terre ai jamais porté, et je trouvais ça plutôt intéressant. En revanche, elle a l'air de se fiche éperdument de blesser ou non les gens. Et cela la rend encore plus intéressante à mon sens.

Je me levai et lui fit signe de me rendre, elle me rendit un grand sourire et se leva à son tour.

Nous allions tous et toutes chercher un plateau, avant de se voir servir nos rations. Puis, des petits groupes s'installèrent à chaque table. En temps normal je me mêle à eux, mais Santana n'a pas l'air super à l'aise présentement, alors j'allai m'asseoir à une table un peu en retrait et elle s'installa en face de moi. Elle regardait son plateau avec un regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner encore.

 **«- Tu n'as jamais vu de pâtes ? Tu n'en mangeais pas là d'où tu viens ? »**

 **«- Ton sarcasme est hilarant Quinn, si je n'avais pas aussi faim je me roulerais sur le sol en riant à m'en pisser dessus. J'avais remarqué que c'était des pâtes, je me demande juste comment vous arrivez encore à faire de la bolognaise pour servir avec… »**

Alors nous sommes en plein destruction de l'humanité par des hordes de machins dégoutants à l'extérieur et tout ce qui l'étonne c'est le fait que nous ayons encore de la bolognaise… Cette fille me tuera.

 **«- Tu sais, Cleveland est une grande ville, et elle est peut être pleine de morts-vivants, elle n'est pas pour autant dépourvue de magasins d'alimentation. Et d'après ce que je sais, nos amis dehors ne sont pas très bolognaise en pot. »**

Elle manqua de s'étouffer à mon explication.

 **«- Joder ! Tu veux me tuer avec tes conneries c'est ça ? »**

 **«- Je n'aurais plus personne à embêter après, ça serait triste. »**

 **«- Comment tu faisais avant que je n'arrive ? »**

 **«- Je m'ennuyais. »**

Elle afficha un sourire un peu trop sûre d'elle alors je rajoutai.

 **«- Mais maintenant que j'ai un nouvel animal de compagnie… »**

Elle me fit les gros yeux et son regard s'assombrit aussitôt. Punaise, elle est encore plus douée qu'un ciel orageux.

 **«- Et avant que tu ne me fasse disparaitre de la surface de la Terre en me lançant les éclairs que tu as fait apparaître dans tes jolis yeux, je précise que ceci était une plaisanterie, de mauvais goût certes, mais une plaisanterie quand même. »**

 **«- J'avais remarqué, je commence à saisir ton humour même pas drôle tu sais. »**

 **«- Je suis flattée. »**

 **«- Manges donc tes pâtes au lieu de dire des conneries. »**

Je lui offris un sourire et on termina le repas dans le silence. Une fois que celui-ci fut terminé, je consultais le tableau des gardes. Cette nuit c'était Puck et Finn qui montaient la garde.

 **«- Je ne suis pas de garde, je t'emmène visiter notre palace ? »**

 **«- Avec plaisir ! »**

J'ouvris la marche et l'entraîna vers la chambre que nous allions partagée.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je la suivis, et fut assez surprise. Je pensais que les chambres seraient près du réfectoire mais en fait celles-ci se trouvaient deux étages plus hauts. Quinn m'expliqua qu'il y avait aussi un duo de ronde à l'étage des chambres, et que de là-haut on pouvait mieux anticiper la menace.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, sortit une clé et la déverrouilla. Je lui jetai un regarde plus qu'interrogateur et elle me sourit.

 **«- Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fin du monde qu'on ne peut pas avoir un peu d'intimité quand on peut se le permettre ! »**

J'entrai dans la pièce avec Quinn dans mes pas. Une fois à l'intérieur elle referma à clé et alla se jeter sur son lit, visiblement épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Je scrutai la chambre. Elle était simple, et un peu décorée pour faire oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. Je posai les yeux sur ma colocataire et eu du mal à avaler ma salive quand je réalisai que les deux lits (qui étaient des lits normaux et non d'hôpitaux) étaient collés. Quinn dû voir la détresse dans mes yeux puisqu'elle prit la parole.

 **«- Brittany a voulu qu'on colle nos deux lits car elle se sentait plus rassurée qu'en dormant seule avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Et j'ai accepté. Je dois avouer que cela me rassurait un peu aussi. Mais on peut les remettre à leur place initiale si tu préfères. »**

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et la regardai.

 **«- Non ne t'en fais pas, on peut les laisser comme ça si ça te rassure. »**

Je dois avouer que l'idée de dormir près de cet ange blond ne me déplaisait pas, sans arrières pensées. Et puis, qui n'a pas besoin de se sentir rassurer dans un moment pareil ? Une question me vint à l'esprit.

 **«- Dis Quinn, tu parles de ça mais… Comment ça se passe quand l'une de nous a son tour de garde et que l'autre se retrouve seule ici ? »**

 **«- En fait au début c'était compliqué et cela créait pas mal d'angoisses. Alors on a trouvé la solution il y a peu de faire nos tours de garde par chambres. Du coup, je serais là tous les soirs avec toi, et lors des tours de garde on sera ensembles également. Satisfaite ? »**

Pour toute réponse je lui offris un des plus beaux sourires de ma collection. Oui j'étais satisfaite. Le courant passait bien avec elle, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné au vu de mon caractère. En plus, bien que je ne la connaisse que depuis aujourd'hui, je ne absolument pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, sans elle je serais de ceux qui se trouvent dehors et qui errent sans but à l'heure qu'il est. C'est grâce à elle si je suis encore en vie et en sûreté pour le moment. Et tant que je serais vivante, je me battrais pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle a l'air d'avoir aidé tellement de gens… Elle mérite de se reposer, que quelqu'un veille sur elle pour une fois.

 **«- Je le suis. Et pour les rondes en ville, ça se passe comment ? »**

Elle eut tout à coup l'air très mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'elle allait me dire allait profondément me mettre en colère ou que sais-je.

 **«- Je ne veux mêler personne à cela alors c'est moi qui m'occupe des ravitaillements et de la recherche de survivants… »**

En effet, je sens instantanément mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. C'est une blague ? Elle me fait marcher ? Elle me teste ? Mais je la vois détourner le regard et scruter le sol, et je comprends avec effroi qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Je me retiens de me mettre à hurler, et tente tant bien que mal de rester calme.

 **«- Joder… Tu es folle ? Comment peux-tu ? Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire seule Quinn, tu n'es plus seule maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'y allez seule, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux dehors ! »**

 **«- Ecoutes Santana… Tu m'as posé une question, j'y ai répondu… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu devais avoir envie d'entendre mais c'est comme ça. Je protège les gens qui se trouvent ici, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger, tu peux le comprendre non ? »**

 **«- Et qui veille sur toi ? »**

 **«- Je suppose que c'est moi… »**

Je voyais la tristesse dans son regard malgré que celui-ci fût toujours rivé sur le sol. Je posai ma main sur sa joue en la forçant à tourner le visage vers moi et à me regarder dans les yeux.

 **«- Peu importe ce que tu diras, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui veillera sur toi, tu fais assez pour tout le monde, et tu mérites de ne pas à avoir à veiller en plus seule sur toi… Alors aussi longtemps que je serais dotée d'une conscience, je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et je t'accompagnerais en ravitaillement, et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ceci n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. »**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue. Les paroles de Santana venaient de me toucher en plein cœur. Depuis le début de tout ça, je veillais sur tout le monde, et il est vrai que je m'en oubliais. Mais je me fiche de ce qui peut bien m'arriver… Ce que je veux c'est que les autres soient en sécurité. Je voyais plein de choses dans son regard, et je compris tout de suite qu'elle était sincère. Et je sais que cela ne servait à rien que j'argumente, elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle passait son pouce sur ma joue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Son geste et ses paroles me rassuraient. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sentais exister. Du moins autrement que pour m'occuper des autres. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment c'est pour cela que je murmurai seulement.

 **«- Merci… »**

 **«- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu ne peux pas porter ce qu'il reste du monde sur tes épaules, aussi forte que tu sois, et je ne doute absolument pas du fait que tu sois une personne très courageuse… Simplement toi aussi tu mérites de souffler un minimum, fin du monde ou pas fin du monde… »**

Je relevai les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux charbons de mon interlocutrice.

 **«- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas connu avant… Je veux dire, avant tout ça… »**

Elle m'offrit un regard semi triste.

 **«- Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais apprécié dans un autre contexte… Je n'étais pas une fille très bien tu sais… Et je ne le suis toujours pas… Simplement je prends peu à peu conscience de certaines de mes erreurs et je m'en veux parce que je ne pourrais jamais les rattraper… »**

 **«- On a tous fait des erreurs, mais ne te blâme pas Santana, moi je pense que tu es une belle personne, même si tu ne le sais pas forcément. »**

Elle continua de caresser ma joue et à cet instant je me sentais juste bien.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je crois que j'ai blêmi au moment où Quinn a posé sa main sur la mienne. Vous allez vous dire qu'il m'en faut peu, mais je n'ai jamais eu la moindre affection envers qui que ce soit à l'exception de mes parents, mon Abuela, et de Puck. Pourtant, avec cette femme que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures, je n'avais aucun mal à avoir de l'affection. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore. Et ne pensez pas que j'ai une quelconque idée en tête, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle puisse se sentir aussi bien que possible. Cette fille me touche au plus profond de moi. Je vis qu'elle se mit à bailler alors je retirai ma main de sa joue.

 **«- Tu peux allez dormir si tu veux, tu as l'air épuisée. »**

 **«- Hm… Je suis désolée je ne suis pas très bavarde ce soir, j'ai eu une dure journée… Mais je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée au passage. »**

J'allais vous dire qu'elle me fit sourire, mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, mon sourire ne quitte que très peu mon visage.

 **«- C'est réciproque. »**

Elle me sourit et s'allongea avant d'éteindre la lumière une fois que je fus allongée à mon tour.

 **«- J'espère que tu réussiras à trouver le sommeil Santana... à demain. »**

 **«- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, réveilles moi. Bonne nuit Quinn. »**

Je fermais les yeux et me laissait sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je m'étais endormie sans difficulté tant la fatigue m'accablait. Mais au milieu de la nuit, je sentis Santana s'agiter à l'autre bout du lit. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté et constatai qu'elle était encore endormie. Cependant cela se voyait que son sommeil était tout sauf réparateur. Elle faisait un cauchemar j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et essayai de la réveiller doucement en murmurant son prénom. Mais cela ne la réveilla pas, et elle bougeait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle était encore endormie et cela me fendit le cœur. Je m'approchai d'avantage d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Je caressai son dos en murmurant des choses qui se voulaient rassurantes et peu à peu elle se détendit. Ne voulant pas la laisser retourner près de ses démons, je la gardai contre moi pour le reste de la nuit.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, j'étais dans les bras de Quinn, qui était, elle, toujours endormie. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et le rouge me monter aux joues. Bordel depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette position ? C'est moi qui me suis mise dans ses bras ? Je sentis la concernée gigoter légèrement en grognant. _Elle est tellement adorable… Nan mais putain ce n'est pas le moment là Santana. Fais chier._

 **«- Salut Santana… »**

Je sursautai légèrement et relevai les yeux vers elle, j'étais dangereusement proche et je ne savais pas comment ne pas montrer la gêne qui m'envahissait à cet instant. Elle avait les yeux encore mi-clos, mais m'offrit un sourire. Bordel il faut que je recule, je suis beaucoup trop proche là.

 **«- Salut euh je… Tu as… Bien dormi ? »**

 _Oui, c'est sûr que niveau discrétion pour masquer la gêne, tu es très forte là. Félicitation, tu mérites l'oscar de la meilleure interprète du siècle._ Ferme ta putain de grande gueule la voix, merci.

 **«- Plutôt bien. Je me suis juste réveillée au milieu de la nuit parce que tu faisais un cauchemar, je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller, alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras et ça a eu l'air de t'apaiser… »**

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour ne pas qu'elle me voit rougir, il en va de mon honneur. _Tu crois qu'il te reste encore de l'honneur là comme tu dis si bien ? Très discret également le coup de je me cache contre toi comme ça tu ne vois pas que je rougis bouuuuh._ Bordel faites taire cette voix avant que je ne fasse un meurtre.

 **«- Je euh merci… »**

Je pense qu'elle sentit ma gêne puisqu'elle me sauva de cette situation plus que délicate.

 **«- Allez vient on va descendre voir les autres. »**

Mais avant qu'on ait le temps de joindre le geste à la parole, on tambourina à la porte et la voix de Puck résonna dans le couloir.

 **«- Quinn vient vite on a un putain de problème ! »**

 **Point de vue Quinn.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me relevai à toute vitesse. Puck n'avait jamais agis de la sorte et il paraissait vraiment dans tous ses états. J'ouvris la porte à une allure impressionnante et lui fit face suivie de près par Santana.

 **«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Puck ?! »**

 **«- C'est Brittany ! Apparemment elle est sortie du bâtiment en disant qu'elle 'allait retrouver Lord Tubbington'**

Mon regard s'assombrit et un sentiment de rage m'envahit.

 **«- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu la laisser sortir toute seule ?! »**

 **«- Hé calmes toi ! On y est pour rien ! C'est Rachel qui a trouvé un mot en se réveillant et qui est venue donner l'alerte ! »**

 **«- Que je me calme ?! Putain de merde Puck on parle de Britt là ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle s'en sorte dehors ? Et puis tu étais de garde avec Finn nan ?! »**

 **«- Pour ma défense Finn a disparu je ne sais où au milieu de la nuit, je l'ai cherché et c'est apparemment à ce moment-là que Brittany en a profité pour se faire la malle ! »**

A cet instant j'eus envie de défoncer tous les gens se trouvant sur mon passage. Bordel mais ce n'est pas possible ils ne savent pas monter la garde ou quoi. Brittany est ma meilleure amie, et sans être méchante, elle est assez crédule. Elle n'a pas conscience du danger présent à l'extérieur. Il faut absolument que je parte à sa recherche. Je commence à me précipiter vers les escaliers mais je sens une main m'agripper le poignet et me tourner dans sa direction. Santana. Je m'apprête à lui hurler dessus comme après tout le monde mais celle-ci ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

 **«- Tu ne peux pas sortir sans arme Quinn. Et je viens avec toi. »**

 **«- Il en est HORS DE QUESTION. Il y a assez d'une personne en danger, tu restes ici et c'est non discutable tu m'entends ?! »**

Mon ton était sec et violent, mais Santana m'offrit un regard noir qui me figea instantanément.

 **«- Alors premièrement je suis tout à fait consciente que tu as peur et que tu es en colère mais tu vas éviter d'employer ce ton avec moi, deuxièmement, il est HORS DE QUESTION comme tu le gueule si bien que tu sortes seule, surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement. Alors je me répète, je viens avec toi. N'essaye même pas de me tenir tête car on perd du temps pour aller à la recherche de Brittany, et tu risques de rencontrer mon mauvais moi. »**

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me tenait tête de la sorte et je restai abasourdie. Elle avait vraiment mauvais caractère, je veux dire, encore plus que moi. Mais elle avait raison. Si je sortais seule dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je serais presque sûre de ne pas rentrer ici un jour.

 **«- Bon ok. On prend ce qu'il faut et on y va. »**

Je jetai un regard noir à Finn que je venais de croiser dans le couloir.

 **«- Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Britt, je te ferais la peau. »**

J'avais rarement été si énervée. Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer que la vigilance ne devait pas arriver par les temps qui courent. Ils avaient mis tout le monde en danger, et à cause d'eux Brittany était seule dehors parmi ces choses depuis on ne sait combien de temps.

Une fois équipées, Santana et moi allions à l'extérieur. Les rues cernant l'hôpital étaient désertes. Ce qui allait être une bonne chose pour trouver l'itinéraire le plus sûr. On longeait les bâtiments dans la pénombre, le soleil commençant seulement à se lever faisait régner une atmosphère encore plus lourde sur la ville. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'étais sortie dans Cleveland des centaines de fois depuis le début de l'épidémie. Mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur. J'avais une boule au ventre et un mauvais pressentiment.

On parcouru quelques rues sans encombre. Le secteur de l'hôpital était assez dégagé, ce qui nous tenait hors de la menace pour un certain temps. Au bout de 800 mètres environ, je savais que le secteur serait beaucoup moins sûr. Je ne savais pas où chercher et cela me rendait folle. Il fallait qu'on la retrouve, il fallait qu'elle aille bien. Bon sang, j'aimerais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, j'aimerais me réveiller dans ma chambre, aux côtés de Santana. Mais je sais que tout cela est vrai, la douleur que je ressens à cet instant à l'intérieur de moi est bien trop forte pour être fictive, et je sens que mes jambes tremblent. Mais ce n'est pas le moment que je flanche. Il faut que je reste forte, comme je le fais à chaque fois. Je ferme toujours les yeux sur ma propre souffrance, mais là, il m'est impossible d'y faire abstraction. Je sens le regard inquiet de Santana sur moi, qui murmura.

 **«- On va la retrouver Quinn… »**

Je ne pus lui répondre. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle avait raison, mais j'avais toujours cette peur irrationnelle qui me tordait l'estomac. Nous n'avions pas eu d'incident majeur depuis que nous étions tous à l'hôpital. Alors pourquoi il a fallu qu'aujourd'hui ce soit différent ? Pourquoi à cet instant je sentais que tout était en train de basculer quand nous étions en train de trouver un certain équilibre ?

Je connaissais la ville par cœur et je savais me défendre, mais Brittany elle, était bien trop innocente pour s'en sortir dans un monde pareil. Elle avait peur des morts, mais elle n'était pas capable de les tuer pour autant. Et l'orientation n'était pas son fort qu'on se le dise. Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour partir ? Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser changer de chambre, j'aurais dû veiller sur elle, c'est de ma faute…

 **«- Quoi qui soit en train de se passer dans ta tête blonde Quinn, rien n'est de ta faute. Alors ne te triture pas les méninges, je t'en prie. »**

Le ton de Santana n'était absolument pas sarcastique, mais se voulait doux. Elle essayait de tout faire pour que je garde la tête hors de l'eau. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout est de ma faute. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai mal fait, c'est certain.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à chercher en vain, je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer. Je ne savais pas où était Britt et cela que m'angoisser un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait. Je savais qu'on allait devoir allez chercher du côté qui grouillait de zonards putréfiant. Et cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon, bien au contraire.

 **«- On va devoir allez du côté le plus infecté… Si Brittany est allée là-bas on n'a pas une minute à perdre… »**

Santana hocha la tête et se mit à ma hauteur. On va devoir être prête à casser du zonard et à courir si besoin. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

Arrivées vers une ruelle remplie de ces choses, je me cachai derrière une benne à ordure avec Santana à mes côtés. Je chuchotai le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas me faire entendre.

 **«- On va devoir leur faire face… Si on ne traverse pas cette rue on ne peut pas allez plus loin… »**

 **«- Il faut que l'on reste prudentes Quinn… »**

 **«- Il faut retrouver Britt… Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, ne me suis pas et rebrousse chemin. »**

 **«- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je viens avec toi. »**

Je fis un décompte de trois en silence avec mes doigts puis on se leva prêtes à charger. Mais une fois debout au milieu de la rue quelque chose me stoppa net : Brittany était là, juste devant moi, mais ce n'était plus la Britt que je connaissais, elle déambulait en grognant, les yeux vides, du sang partout sur elle. Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Pas elle.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

J'avais freiné en même temps que Quinn et avait reconnu la jeune femme que j'avais vue la veille au soir, bien que ce ne soit plus vraiment elle. Mon cœur se serra. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Personne ne mérite cela. Je vis Q tituber en arrière et je la rattrapai dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ses joues étaient remplies de larmes, elle tremblait violemment et son regard était rivé sur son amie. Je voulu l'aider à se relever mais elle se mit à hurler de manière déchirante le nom de la blonde défunte. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer d'autres bouffeurs de chair. Je mis une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un maximum ses cris.

 **«- Quinn, je t'en supplie arrêtes de crier, tu vas en attirer d'autres. »**

 **«- LAISSES MOI ICI, VAS-T-EN, RENTRE A L'HÔPITAL. »**

La voir ainsi me brisait le cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Alors malgré qu'elle se débattait, je la pris dans mes bras et me mit à courir le plus vite possible, poursuivie par certaines des créatures qui nous avaient prises pour cible. Heureusement je me souvenais du chemin que nous avions emprunté à l'aller. Mais un éclair de lucidité me traversa l'esprit. Il fallait que je sème la menace avant de rentrer sinon c'était les emmener directement jusqu'à l'hôpital et mettre tout le monde en danger. Quinn était accroché à mon coup et ne faisait que pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me sentais tellement impuissante pour elle à cet instant, mais il fallait que je nous mette en sécurité avant toute chose.

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, j'avais réussi à les semer. Quinn pleurait toujours dans mes bras et je n'osais pas parler. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Elle venait de perdre une personne à qui elle tenait énormément. Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur. Et sa souffrance me laissait une sensation très désagréable dans le ventre.

Je réussis enfin à trouver le chemin de l'hôpital et je rentrais avec Quinn. J'avais le visage déformé par la peine que me procurait la tristesse de Quinn, et la mort de cette dénommée Brittany. Je l'avais vu seulement quelques instants hier, mais elle paraissait si joyeux et pleine de vie. Ce qui lui était arrivé était horrible. Je posai Quinn sur le sol et son regard changea en une fraction de seconde. Celui-ci devint extrêmement sombre, assez pour me faire frissonner, alors que j'étais la reine des regards noirs en tout genre. Une haine indescriptible avait l'air de s'être emparé de son âme. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle se mit à courir en direction des escaliers et j'eus un mal fou à la suivre. Mais j'avais tout de suite compris ce qu'elle avait en tête et je devais l'arrêter.

 **«- Quinn, arrêtes je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la solution ! »**

Mais la concernée ne prêta aucune attention à mes paroles et se rua dans la salle commune. Tout le monde s'était figé sur place en la voyant arriver. Ils avaient tout de suite compris que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé. Elle se jeta littéralement sur Finn, le poussant si violemment qu'elle réussit à le faire chanceler malgré sa grande taille et son imposante carrure. Elle se mit à hurler, une cascade de larmes dévalant son si joli visage.

 **«- C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU N'AS PAS ETE CAPABLE DE MONTER LA GARDE CORRECTEMENT ET A CAUSE DE TOI ELLE EST MORTE FINN, ELLE EST MORTE ! »**

Puck arriva et essaya de la retenir mais elle le poussa à son tour. Sa rage était impossible à arrêter.

 **«- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE A TOI AUSSI. VOUS ETES DES ORDURES. BRITT A TOUJOURS ETE LA PLUS GENTILLE D'ENTRE NOUS, ET A CAUSE DE VOTRE NEGLIGENCE ON NE LA VERRA PLUS JAMAIS SOURIRE OU NOUS RACONTER SES ANECDOTES SI LEGERES SUR SON CHAT OU SUR LES THEORIES DE L'EXISTENCE DES LICORNES. JE VOUS DETESTE, JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS. »**

Puck tenta de calmer le jeu mais il envenima encore plus les choses.

 **«- Quinn, calmes toi s'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état… Brittany savait ce qu'elle encourait en sortant seule. »**

Le regard de Quinn devint encore plus sombre.

 **«- ELLE NE LE SAVAIT PAS PUCK TU SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI QU'ELLE N'AVAIT PAS CONSCIENCE DE TOUT CA. ELLE NE MERITAIT PAS DE FINIR DE CETTE MANIERE. C'ETAIT MA MEILLEURE AMIE, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CA, C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE. »**

La blonde était totalement hystérique, elle envoyait valser tous les objets se trouvant à sa portée. Puck lui attrapa le poignet fermement pour maintenir son bras mais elle continuait de se débattre et c'est à ce moment que celui-ci eu le geste de trop. Il la gifla. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Quinn elle, arrêta de crier et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de partir en courant.

 **«- Quinn attends je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »**

Je sentis mon corps se crisper et la haine m'envahir à mon tour. Meilleur ami ou pas, il avait dépassé les bornes. Je contournais la table qui se trouvait entre lui et moi et me mit à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

 **«- Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé lever la main sur elle. »**

Je tournai les talons et me lançai à la poursuite de Quinn.

Je parcourais les couloirs mais ne la trouvait pas. Bordel. Elle allait mal, pourquoi personne ne pouvait le comprendre ? Oui elle avait été hystérique, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été en perdant une personne qui lui était chère à cause de la négligence de certains. Je comprenais tout à fait le comportement de la blonde, ce qui semblait échapper aux autres. Elle les avait sauvés, elle avait tout fait pour eux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils la remerciaient ? La réaction de Puck me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Certes il avait mal réagit dans le feu de l'action, mais de là à lever la main sur elle. Putain. Cette journée est vraiment une catastrophe. Je montais les deux étages et allai d'un pas décidé vers la chambre. Vide. _Bon sang Quinn où est-ce que tu peux bien être…_ Je poussai un long soupir et réfléchit rapidement. Mon sang se glaça en envisageant une option. Le toit du bâtiment. Je traversai le couloir à une vitesse affolante et montai les étages qui me séparait d'en haut sans me poser de question. Je poussai la porte du haut et failli crier. Elle était bien là, dangereusement proche du bord, en train de regarder en bas. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire peur, sinon elle tomberait et s'écraserait en bas. Cette option me fit déglutir difficilement. Je m'approchais d'un pas léger mais rapide. Elle avait les yeux clos maintenant, et j'eus très peur qu'elle ne décide de franchir le pas qu'il restait entre elle et la mort. Je m'approchai encore un peu, lentement, et attrapai doucement sa main.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, son regard était ravagé par la tristesse.

 **«- Quinn, je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça… Je comprends ta tristesse, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas la solution… »**

 **«- C'est de ma faute si elle est morte Santana… J'aurais… J'aurais dû la protéger… »**

 **«- Non, arrêtes, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a manqué à ton devoir, s'il te plaît ne te blâme pas, tu souffres déjà bien assez comme ça… »**

 **«- Je ne mérite pas de vivre Santana… »**

Sa voix s'était brisée au cours de sa phrase. Et cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Bien sûr que si elle méritait de vivre. L'entendre dire ça me détruisait, elle méritait de vivre plus que n'importe qui sur cette foutue Terre, et je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

 **«- Arrêtes ne dis pas ça… Viens, je t'en prie… »**

Cette fois ci, c'était ma voix qui s'était brisée. Elle me regarda, sembla hésiter un instant et revint sur le toit avant de se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant. Je caressai sa chevelure blonde en la serrant contre moi. Je ne savais pas comment agir, mais je n'en pouvais plus de la voir comme ça, j'en souffrais, sans mentir.

 **«- Quinn calme toi… Je suis là… Je ne t'abandonnerais pas je te le promets… »**

 **«- Elle est morte Santana… Morte… »**

 **«- Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolée, elle ne méritait pas ça… »**

 **«- C'était la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse… Elle avait un cœur énorme et aimait tout le monde… Elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche… Je suis tellement en colère si tu savais… »**

Je continuai de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **«- Et tu as des raison de l'être… Mais il faut que tu restes forte, je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. »**

Elle leva son regard sur moi.

 **«- Ne t'en vas jamais, je t'en supplie. Tu as raison, je ne peux plus porter tout ce poids sur mes épaules, je suis épuisée, je ne sais plus comment faire. J'essaye de rester forte mais je suis en train de craquer, j'ai besoin d'aide… »**

Sa détresse me donna un pincement au cœur. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, je serais là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

 **«- Je suis là Quinn, et je ne compte pas m'en aller… Tu peux te reposer sur moi maintenant, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps c'est vrai. Mais je te promets qu'on affrontera le monde. Ensembles. »**

 ***S'enfui en faisant un triple salto arrière.* Ne me tapez pas SVPPPPPPPP. Je suis gentille… Parfois… Non ? :c**


	7. Day 6 : Leave

**Hello ! Oui, je poste déjà la suite aujourd'hui, je suis pas mal inspirée alors j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée à écrire. ^^  
Merci de vos retours, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que la fic continue de vous plaire !**

 **Brittana38 : Santana aime bien envoyer sa petite voix boulet. X)**  
 **Je sais, je suis un monstre *se protège des jets de pierre des personnes mécontentes*. Pour ma défense, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de choisir de faire mourir Britt qui est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup. Mais bon… Il faut parfois faire de durs choix ! Et puis, j'ai bien précisé dans ma description qu'il s'agissait de Drama. :c**

 **NineUp : Point de violence s'il te plaît ! Et je sais que je suis Satan, mais je ne m'en suis jamais caché mouahahahah. Pauvre Finn, je l'aime bien moi ! Bon, dans cette fic il ne sert à rien, mais sinon je l'aime bien. X)  
Il faut bien qu'il se passe des choses pour que ça avance, même si ça ne fait pas toujours plaisir je le conçois. Mais je suis l'auteur de cette fiction alors vous devez vous contenter de subir héhé. *Rire Diabolique***

 **Day 6 : Leave.**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Brittany est morte. Deux semaines que Quinn refuse de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle refuse de voir à Puck et Finn, ne prête aucune attention aux autres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de devenir l'ombre d'elle-même. Après l'épisode sur le toit, elle s'était plongée dans un profond mutisme dont elle refusait de sortir. Je la vois sombrer et cela me brise le cœur. J'en veux toujours à Puck pour son geste déplacé. Mais je prends quand même le soin d'essayer de parler avec tout le monde, un minimum. La blonde refuse de s'alimenter et je dois insister chaque jour pour qu'elle accepte de grignoter quelque chose. Chaque nuit, je ne dors presque pas car je l'entends pleurer. J'essaye d'être présente pour elle mais je ne sais comment lui venir en aide.

Ce soir, comme d'habitude, nous sommes assises sur le lit de la chambre, et Quinn est silencieuse. Elle fixe un point invisible de la pièce et son regard à l'air si triste, vide. Et comme toujours, je ne sais absolument pas comment me comporter. Bon sang, je suis vraiment d'une grande aide, félicitation. Je soupirai, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Mais pour la première fois en deux semaines, je la vois tourner les yeux vers moi, pousser un profond soupir et prendre la parole.

 **«- Pars avec moi Santana… »**

Une phrase, dont je ne saisis pas la profondeur sur le moment. Je lui jetai un air interrogateur, attendant plus de précisions de sa part. Que veut-elle dire en me demandant de partir avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se tramer dans sa jolie tête blonde ? Voyant que j'étais en quête de réponses, elle reprit la parole.

 **«- Je veux partir d'ici… Je ne supporte plus d'être là, je pense constamment à Britt… »**

Donc j'avais bien saisis une partie de sa phrase. Mais… Une question me trotte en tête. Et les autres ? Comptait-elle les emmener avec nous ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, parmi toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici, je suis celle qu'elle connaît le moins. Certes cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis arrivée, mais à part des échanges silencieux, nous n'avons rien eu depuis la disparition tragique de sa meilleure amie. Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre. Mais pourquoi veut-elle partir alors que nous sommes en sécurité ici ? Je décidai d'arrêter de me triturer les méninges et osai enfin poser la fameuse question qui me tournait dans la tête.

 **«- Et les autres ? »**

Elle regarda le sol et poussa un autre soupir.

 **«- Ce n'est plus mon soucis Santana… Peut-être que je vais passer pour un monstre à tes yeux, mais je n'en peux plus. Depuis le début je me bats pour sauver les gens que je croise, je me bats pour qu'ils soient tous en sécurité… Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Ma meilleure amie est quand même morte. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver, justement parce que je m'étais enfermée dans l'idée que cet endroit était sûr. Mais ce n'est plus sûr nulle part… J'ai failli à ma tâche. Je pensais avoir aidé les gens, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, je pensais qu'être en groupe nous aiderait, tu sais, à affronter l'adversité. Mais à trop se reposer les uns sur les autres, on en oublie la menace… Et je suis à bout. Chaque personne que je croise ici me rappelle Britt, cette chambre me rappelle Britt, ces couloirs, ce réfectoire, absolument tout. Je suis trop épuisée. Je n'ai plus la force d'être confrontée à ça. J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant, de partir, de bâtir un nouveau refuge… Les personnes ici n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une protectrice et encore moins d'un leader. Ils s'en sortiront sans moi. Et si tu veux rester avec eux, je le comprendrais… »**

Son monologue me rendit subitement assez triste. Je sentais ce désespoir qui l'accablait. Alors elle était vraiment déterminée à partie peu importe ma décision…

 **«- Pourquoi moi.. ? Je veux dire… Je suis la personne que tu connais le moins ici… »**

Elle plongea ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens.

 **«- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi Santana. Je veux dire… Depuis que tu es là tu ne cesses de prendre soin de moi. Et depuis cette tragédie, chaque jour tu restes à mes côtés malgré le fait que je ne voulais parler à personne… Les autres, qu'ont-ils fais ? Ils se sont simplement contenter de m'ignorer, de me laisser seule. Toi, tu n'as pas lâché, tu m'as obligé à tenir bon. Et puis… Je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es à mes côtés… Et je me sens bien à tes côtés, je n'ai pas d'explication. »**

Sa voix s'était faite plus faible sur la fin de sa phrase. Un drôle de sentiment m'envahis. Alors comme ça elle se sentait avec moi ? Et elle se sentait en sécurité ? Dans une autre situation je crois que mon cœur se serait emballé comme jamais. Cette fille allait finir par me rendre folle. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de peser le pour et le contre dans la tête. Je venais de retrouver mon meilleur ami malgré le fait que je lui en veuille d'avoir giflé Quinn, et m'en allez avec elle reviendrait à l'abandonner. D'un autre côté, si la blonde partait seule je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. De plus, je me sentais vraiment bien à ses côtés moi aussi. Elle savait faire ressortir le meilleur de moi-même, et je peux jurer qu'elle a un effet très positif sur ma personne. Cela me touchait qu'elle veuille partir avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il en adviendrait des autres. Mais comme elle l'avait très justement rappelé, être trop les uns sur les autres en fait oublier le danger. Et puis, être nombreux n'a pas empêcher une erreur de vigilance d'être fatale à l'une d'entre nous. Je voulais qu'elle soit certaine, et qu'elle ne prenne pas de décision sur un coup de tête. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux dehors pour prendre ce genre de décision à la légère.

 **«- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux… Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision sur un coup de tête Quinn. »**

 **«- Je te le répète, si tu veux rester ici je le comprendrais. Et même si ça me rendrait triste, je partirais seule. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. J'y réfléchis depuis le jour de la mort de Britt. Alors c'est à toi seule que reviens cette décision. »**

Je baissais la tête, tiraillée par un nombre incalculable de sentiments contradictoire.

 **«- Laisses, je n'aurais pas dû te proposer ça… »**

Elle sembla subitement regretter d'avoir voulu m'entrainer là-dedans. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, dos à moi, les jambes rabattues contre son ventre. Mon esprit continua de débattre pendant ce qui me sembla être de trop longues minutes et je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui murmura en caressant ses cheveux.

 **«- Quand je suis arrivée ici, je t'ai fait une promesse Quinn. Celle de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ma mort, et je n'ai qu'une parole. J'accepte de venir avec toi. Ça ne sera pas facile dehors mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux semaines, on va affronter ce monde craignos ensembles. Juste, je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, c'est que l'on prenne quelques jours de plus pour établir un plan, savoir vers où se diriger, que l'on trouve des vivres, un moyen de locomotion même dans le meilleur des cas. Et je veux aussi qu'on ne file pas à l'Anglaise, on doit l'annoncer aux autres. »**

Elle se tourna vers moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux, avant de clore ses yeux à nouveau. Elle attrapa ma main et commença à la caresser de ses doigts fins et délicats.

 **«- Ça me semble être le mieux, oui… Merci San… »**

 _Je rêve ou elle vient de me donner un surnom ?_

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je sais, mon idée de partir d'ici n'est peut-être pas des plus sûres mais j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas avancer si je reste enfermée dans mes mauvaises pensées. Et c'est peut être égoïste de ma part de vouloir entraîner Santana là-dedans, mais depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la voir en sortir… Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener, mais elle me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties auparavant. Même si elle ne le saura probablement jamais.

Il m'a semblé la voir rougir quand je l'ai appelé San. Après, j'ai peut-être rêvé. A vrai dire, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait de venir avec moi. Je veux dire, il y a Puck ici. Puck. Rien que de prononcer son nom je suis écœurée. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais la gifle qu'il m'a mise le jour de la mort de Brittany m'est restée en travers de la gorge. Certes, j'étais totalement hystérique à ce moment-là. Mais comment étais-je censée réagir en découvrant ma meilleure amie transformée en l'une de ces choses ? Elle avait toujours été là pour moi. On se connaissait avant que tout ça ne débute. On avait fréquenté le même lycée avant que je ne fasse un stage dans cet hôpital dans le but de devenir infirmière. Elle était la pureté incarnée. Beaucoup de personnes se moquaient de sa légèreté d'esprit, mais moi, je l'avais tout de suite réellement appréciée. Elle ne se souciait pas des problèmes du monde mais seulement de son chat, Lord Tubbington, et des licornes magiques. J'aimais sincèrement Britt. Et son absence me pesait déjà beaucoup.

Santana semblait avoir le regard perdu, et à cet instant je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Mais ça je l'avais remarqué dès l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Elle me plait énormément, dire le contraire serait mentir. Mais je ne me pose aucune question, je sais juste que je me sens plus apaisée quand elle est près de moi et que je ressens un million de choses quand nous avons des contacts physiques même infimes. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Sa voix me tira de ma rêverie.

 **«- Q ? »**

 _Je rêve ou elle vient de me donner un surnom ?_

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle m'est entendue alors je l'appelai à nouveau et elle ouvrit les yeux.

 **«- Oui ? »**

 **«- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on commence les recherches de vivres dès demain, comme ça on partira le plus vite possible. »**

Elle m'offrit un large sourire et se redressa légèrement pour mieux me regarder.

 **«- Tu sais que tu finirais presque par être parfaite ? »**

Je me mis à sourire à mon tour et replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 **«- Tu sais que tu finirais presque par me faire rougir ? »**

Et s'en suivit un long échange de regards silencieux, je me surpris même à prendre sur moi pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Avant tout ça, j'étais le genre de fille à ne rien prendre au sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour. J'ai eu un nombre incalculable de coups d'un soir, et quelques sexfriends mais jamais je ne suis tombée amoureuse. Jamais quelqu'un n'a réussi à me faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour. Et même si j'ignore tout de ce sentiment, je suis sûre d'une chose. Quinn ne me laisse pas indifférente. Quand je suis avec elle, je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties avec personne d'autre avant. Avant, quand une fille me plaisait, tout ce que je voulais c'était la mettre dans mon lit, ni plus ni moins. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle. Enfin, pas de cette manière. Je ne la vois pas comme une sorte de «proie» ou appelez ça comme vous voulez. Par contre, à cet instant, je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle est proche, beaucoup trop proche, et je suis en train de me noyer dans ses yeux verts. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose. Heureusement (ou malheureusement ?) on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Ce qui fit grogner Quinn qui se leva et ouvrit la porte avec violence.

 **«- Quoi ?! »**

Ah oui, et elle dit de mon caractère… Derrière la porte, toute penaude, se trouvait Berry. Tiens, j'avais presque oublié son existence. Si ce n'est qu'il me semble qu'elle a une relation avec Finn maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien nous vouloir celle-là ?

 **«- Quinn, euh salut… Je… Je voulais avoir comment tu allais… »**

 **«- A ton avis ? »**

Son ton était sec et extrêmement froid. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Cyrano à cet instant… Quinn n'avait jamais agis comme ça envers qui que ce soit avant, enfin, pas depuis que je la connais. Ce qui m'étonne car avec moi elle est toujours calme.  
Berry se frotte la tête, un peu confuse.

 **«- Je sais que tu en veux à Finn mais tu sais c'est… Ce n'est pas de sa faute… C'est moi qui suis allée le voir le soir de sa garde qui lui a demandé de venir avec moi… »**

Oh merde elle aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule… Je vois le regard de Quinn s'assombrir violemment et je me dépêche de me lever et de l'attirer par le bras à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de m'interposer entre elle et le nain. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Q gérer la situation sinon cela allait vraiment déraper. Déjà que moi j'étais enragée à cet instant, alors je n'ose pas imaginer le sentiment de la blonde.

 **«- JODER, t'es totalement conne ou quoi ?! Tu ne te dis pas que s'il y a des rondes ce n'est pas pour rien et qu'il faut les respecter ? Il te manque un boulon ou comment ça se passe ?! Et en plus tu OSES venir dire ça à Quinn alors qu'elle a perdu sa meilleure amie à cause de vos conneries ? En plus c'est TOI qui as voulu dormir dans la même chambre que Britt. Il suffit qu'elle vienne avec toi pour que tout bascule. Tu n'es qu'une sombre gamine égocentrique, dégages avant que je te frappe. »**

Je ne pensais pas m'énerver à ce point au départ, mais cela était plus fort que moi. Je comprenais tout à fait que Quinn veuille se barrer d'ici. Car là, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'enfuir avec elle. J'en ai marre de la voir souffrir à cause de gens qui ne savent pas réfléchir. Rachel se décompose et s'en va, tête baissée.  
Je me tourne et voit Quinn, les yeux pleins de larmes ne demandant qu'à être libérées. Ses poings sont serrés, et je sais que je vais devoir user de stratégie pour ne pas qu'elle quitte cette chambre et commette un meurtre. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle se tend de plus en plus. Je posai délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches et l'attirai contre moi. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule. Je la sentis se détendre légèrement, et même sans la regarder, je sais que des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur son visage. Je posai ma main sur sa joue sans bouger, puis passai mon pouce sur son visage et constatai que celui-ci était bel et bien humide. Je la serrais un peu plus fort contre moi.

 **«- On va partir Q, je te le promets, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal… »**

Elle resta silencieuse et posa ses mains sur mon visage, me forçant à la regarder.

 **«- Merci San, de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »**

 **«- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, je ne m'y sens pas obligée. Et tu le sais. Dis, j'ai un peu réfléchis, que penserais-tu d'aller voir du côté de Toledo… ? C'est à 186km de Cleveland… On pourrait voir là-bas la situation et voir après… ? Si j'arrive à retarder une des voitures que j'ai vu sur le parking de l'hôpital, on pourrait y être rapidement… »**

 **«- C'est une idée qui se tiens. Mais ne t'embête pas avec les épaves de l'extérieur, suis-moi. »**

J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne et m'entraînai à l'extérieur de la pièce. On descendit pas mal d'étages avant d'arriver devant une grande porte. Elle reprit la parole avant de les ouvrir.

 **«- Bienvenue au paradis. »**

Je jetai un regard apeuré vers elle.

 **«- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas .. ? »**

Elle me coupa la parole.

 **«- Des zonards ? Non. On a nettoyé l'endroit. Par contre on n'a jamais vérifié s'il y avait des vivres dans les coffres, maintenant que j'y pense c'est un peu le premier endroit où l'on aurait dû chercher. Mais du coup, on peut faire ça maintenant, et voir ce que l'on peut amasser. Il reste des choses en ville, mais… J'ai un peu peur de tomber nez à nez avec Britt… »**

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

 **«- T'en fait pas, on va prendre ce qu'on peut ici, et pour le reste on verra une fois arrivée à Toledo, d'accord ? »**

Elle acquiesça. Je repris la parole.

 **«- Bon… Bah y a plus qu'à fouiller ! »**

Je commençai à ouvrir les voitures pour regarder à l'intérieur, je me sentais un peu comme une exploratrice cherchant un trésor à cet instant. Oui, certes, les gens qui étaient propriétaires de ces voitures étaient morts, mais bon, il fallait bien essayer de prendre les choses plus gaiement si on ne veut pas sombrer dans la dépression.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard nous avions trouvées toutes sortes de choses. Des couvertures, des lampes torches, des conserves, des vêtements, des magazines, et encore diverses choses.

 **«- San, j'ai trouvé un truc qui devrait t'intéresser par là. »**

Je me relevai en m'assommant dans la portière de la voiture que j'étais en train d'inspecter. _Mierda, tu ne peux pas faire attention connasse ? T'as déjà pas beaucoup de neurones alors évites de les perdre en route, merci._ La voix, pour la énième fois, je t'en prie, FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE.  
Je m'approchai de Quinn, qui trônait fièrement à côté de plusieurs jerricans d'essence. Détail intéressant : Ils sont remplis. Bingo. On va pouvoir se tirer d'ici. Manque plus que la voiture.

 **«- Madame a une préférence sur la marque de la voiture ou bien elle s'en fiche ? »**

 **«- Je ne sais pas si t'as vu, y a une Porsche au fond du parking. »**

Santana mode gamine activé.

 **«- Où ça ?! »**

Elle pointa la bête du doigt.

 **«- Si j'arrive à la faire démarrer j'en ai rien à foutre on la prend ! C'est la fin du monde alors autant se faire plaisir. »**

Elle se mit à rire. C'est fou, en ce moment on ne fait que ça. Les montagnes russes des sentiments. Un coup en bas, un coup en haut, et ça te soulève l'estomac entre les deux.

 **«- Madame a des goûts de luxe en plus, nous voilà bien. »**

 **«- Tu seras bien contente d'être bien installée pour faire de la route Madame ronchon ! »**

Je me glissai à l'intérieur de la voiture et entrepris de voir si il y avait toujours les clefs. Bingo. Jour de chance. Je ne peux pas essayer de la démarrer maintenant sinon je risque de rameuter les choses. Je sortis de la voiture et jetai un œil à Quinn.

 **«- Tu veux qu'on prévienne les autres et qu'on se casse demain matin ? »**

 **«- Je t'avoue que depuis que Rachel est venue me parler je n'ai plus trop envie de prévenir qui que ce soit… »**

 **«- Je peux au moins le dire à Puck.. ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit mi sèchement.

 **«- Ouais, vas-y. En attendant je remonte dans la chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre. »**

Voyant qu'elle était légèrement irritée par mes propos je m'approchai d'elle et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

 **«- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »**

Elle m'accorda un demi-sourire et remonta. Je me rendis au réfectoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver Puck. Il y était bien. En train de parler avec Finn et le nain. Par contre, je ne veux pas vraiment voir ses deux-là. De toute manière, Cyrano a dû comprendre puisqu'elle a pris le bras du géant et l'a entrainé plus loin.

 **«- Puck, je peux te parler ? »**

Il me regarda de manière perplexe, probablement parce que je ne l'ai pas agressé en lui parlant comme je le fais depuis deux semaines.

 **«- Tu arrives enfin à m'adresser la parole sans m'agresser ? Je sais, j'ai fait une grosse connerie Santana et je m'en veux, ne me le fait pas payer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie s'il te plaît… »**

Je poussai un grand soupir.

 **«- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça Puck, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Oui, je t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait à Quinn, mais ce n'est pas le sujet présentement. »**

 **«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

 **«-Quinn ne veut en parler à personne mais tu restes mon meilleur ami alors j'ai insisté pour te le dire. Demain on s'en va. »**

Il sembla ne pas comprendre la teneur de mes propos.

 **«- Qui ça «on» ? »**

 **«- Quinn et moi. »**

 **«- Vous partez où ? »**

Je soupirai, agacée par toutes ses questions. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire au final.

 **«- Là n'est pas le problème Puck, on s'en va, du groupe, de Cleveland, juste nous deux. »**

Il baissa la tête.

 **«- Tu m'abandonne ? »**

 **«- N'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir seule. »**

Il leva les yeux et les bras au ciel en commençant à s'agacer.

 **«- Et quoi ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu la retenir ? Non ? Tu préfères te barrer avec elle alors que tu la connais depuis à peine deux semaines ?! »**

Le ton commençait à monter et je me faisais violence pour ne pas qui Snixx prenne le dessus sur moi.

 **«- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu as conscience qu'elle a été là pour chacun d'entre vous ? Tu as conscience de ce qu'elle endure depuis la mort de Brittany simplement parce que vous n'avez pas su faire votre putain de boulot ? Alors ne me met pas ce qui arrive sur la tronche Puck. Parce que tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas la fautive. Je comprends qu'elle ait envie de s'en aller, et je refuse qu'elle le fasse seule, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne survivrait pas dehors. Enfin pas pendant des années. »**

Il me jeta un regard noir.

 **«- Tu la connais à peine et elle compte déjà plus à tes yeux que moi ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert quand je t'ai perdu et que je t'ai cru morte ? Tu en as la moindre idée ? »**

 **«- Ah oui ? Alors si tu te soucis tant de moi que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me calcule même pas depuis que je suis ici ? Arrêtes de faire to, égoïste s'il te plaît Noah. Quinn a besoin de moi. Peut-être que je la connais à peine comme tu dis si bien mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne dis pas que je veux te perdre toi non plus, mais tu es avec les autres, je sais que tu t'en sortiras et qu'on se retrouvera quand tout ça sera terminé, alors s'il te plaît, pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtes de t'emballer comme ça ! »**

Il prit un air penaud et soupira. Puis il me prit dans ses bras. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, on s'engueulait comme des poissonniers, puis l'instant d'après c'était la super accolade de l'amitié.

 **«- Je suis désolé je me suis emporté… Je t'en prie Santana, fait attention à toi… Je veux te retrouver saine et sauve… »**

 **«- T'en fais pas, je suis une dure à cuire, tu le sais bien depuis le temps. »**

 **«- Et prend soin de Quinn… Elle le mérite. »**

 **«- C'est promis. Bon je suis désolée, je dois remonter, je passerais te dire au revoir demain avant notre départ. »**

Il me serra encore quelques instants dans ses bras puis me relâcha.  
Je repris mon chemin vers la chambre. Je me perdrais dans mes pensées dans le long couloir. Je poussai la porte une fois arrivée à destination et vis Q, étendue sur le lit, en train de dormir. _Qu'elle est belle_. Pour quoi fois que ma petite voix dit quelque chose de pertinent. Je m'allongeai de mon côté et fermai les yeux.  
Je la sentis bouger et quelques secondes plus tard elle était dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait consciemment ou non mais cela me fit sourire. J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne et me laissait plonger dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce fut la blonde qui me réveilla aux aurores. Elle ria en constatant le mal fou que j'avais à me lever le matin.

 **«- T'es mignonne quand tu bougonne pour rien. »**

 **«- Humm, je t'emmerde Q, tu sais ? »**

 **«- Tu m'emmerdera plus tard, là on doit y aller. »**

Je relevais la tête des coussins dans lesquels je m'étais enfouie un peu plus tôt, et la regarda les yeux mi-clos, sourcils froncés.

 **«- T'as l'air aussi pressé qu'une gamine qu'on emmène en vacances, c'est flippant Quinn. »**

 **«- Non, je suis juste assez enchantée par l'idée de prendre la route avec une fille aussi sexy, bien que si tu mets autant de temps à te lever, je vais peut-être en trouver une autre… »**

 **«- Ca c'est impossible, en plus, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais ça ne court pas les rues en ce moment. »**

Elle s'approcha et me donna une tape derrière la tête en rigolant.

 **«- Lèves-toi donc au lieu de raconter des conneries. »**

Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à me lever, elle tira la couette, me faisant littéralement tomber du lit… Comme une grosse merde !

 **«- Ca tu vas me le payer Fabray… »**

Je me levai et la coursai dans la chambre. Elle criait et manqua de tomber mais je la rattrapai au vol.

 **«- Ce n'est pas le moment de te casser une jambe Blondie. »**

 **«- La ferme. »**

On se regarda pendant une trentaine de secondes et on éclata de rire en même temps. Creepy.

On alla se préparer, prendre une douche, manger quelque chose avant de partir et bien sûr prendre des armes. J'allai donner une dernière accolade à Puck. Il allait quand même sacrément me manquer.  
Je suivie la blonde dans le garage. Je vérifiai que nous avions bien tout prit et m'installai au volant, Quinn à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête vers et l'interrogeai.

 **«- Prête ? »**

Elle me sourit.

 **«- Prête. »**

Et c'est ainsi que je démarrai le moteur d'une Porsche, direction Toledo, aux côtés de Q.

 **Voili voilou. C: je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais la suite, mais certainement rapidement si j'écris autant tous les jours. xD  
Vous voyez je suis pas si méchante que ça.**


	8. Day 7 : On the Road

**Hello ! Alors tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser platement pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre mais je fus prise d'une violente panne d'inspiration, et j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps, vous m'en voyez désolée. :c  
Je vais bien évidemment essayer d'avancer plus rapidement et de préparer des chapitre en avances pour ne pas vous laisser plus d'une semaine sans suite…  
Je m'excuse encore une fois et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien que je n'en suis moi-même pas vraiment satisfaite.**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre départ de Cleveland, mais on avait pas vraiment pensé au fait que les gens aient abandonné leurs voiture au milieu de la route que nous devions emprunter pour aller à Toledo, du coup nous avons dû faire des détours, et des détours, et encore et toujours, des putains de détour. Quinn semblait absorbé par le paysage, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose la contrariait bien qu'elle ne semblait pas réellement décidée à m'en faire part. On avait pas mal parlé au début de la route, mais plus le temps passait, plus nous étions épuisée. Malheureusement, dans ce contexte de vie, on ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre le risque de dormir dans la voiture sous peine de finir en lambeaux. Q me regarda et demanda.

 **«- Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux que je prenne le volant ? »**

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil en sa direction. Au vu de ses yeux rouges et de ses cernes, je conclu vite qu'elle était épuisée.

 **«- Non, ne t'en fait pas, reposes toi Q. »**

Elle marmonna de manière totalement incompréhensible.

 **«- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout toute seule… Je peux me reposer plus tard San. »**

 **«- Tu es épuisée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors reposes toi, le temps que tu te réveilles, on sera peut-être même à Toledo. »**

Un sourire s'afficha instantanément sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger.

 **«- Quoi ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

 **«- Je ne sais pas. C'est bête mais, je sais que c'est dangereux partout, mais ça me fait plaisir de partir à l'aventure avec toi. »**

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire béat de prendre possession de mon visage. Elle avait toujours les mots pour me faire sourire. A partir de maintenant c'était seulement elle et moi sur les routes, seules face à la menace. Certes, cela me fait un peu peur, mais je veux y croire, je veux me dire que tout vas bien se passer pour nous. Après tout, il ne peut en être autrement.

 **«- Tu vas bientôt te transformer en guimauve à ce rythme… Bien que je peux comprendre que tu ne résiste pas à mon charme. »**

Elle ria et m'assena une tape sur l'épaule.

 **«- Je t'ai déjà dit que même si tu étais la dernière personne avec moi sur cette foutue planète, je ne finirais JAMAIS dans ton lit. »**

 **«- Ne jamais dire jamais Blondie… »**

 **«- Blondie ? T'as pas trouvé mieux comme surnom ? »**

Je me tournai deux secondes vers elle et lui fit la grimace. Elle posa sa main sur son visage.

 **«- Tu me désespère Lopez… ça risque d'être drôle de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi comme seule personne à mes côtés. »**

J'arquai le sourcil.

 **«- Le restant de tes jours ? Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir ? Enfin… Je veux dire… On va bien trouver une solution, il doit bien y avoir des survivants qui peuvent stopper tout ça… »**

Elle baissa les yeux.

 **«- Tu sais San, je trouve ça vraiment super que tu arrives à relativiser et à espérer malgré tout ce qui se passe… Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tout ça pourra s'arrêter un jour… Ce que je veux c'est survivre, le plus longtemps possible, et passer ce temps avec toi… »**

Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang. Non. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer mourir. Jamais. Pas dans ces conditions. Quoi qu'il en soit, je la protègerais aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Elle avait sa main posée sur sa cuisse et je me risquai à poser ma main sur la sienne. Elle venait de sacrément me plomber le moral. Une partie de moi, bien que je ne veuille pas forcément le reconnaître, a juste envie de freiner et de l'embrasser. Mais jamais je ne ferais une telle chose. Pas avec Q. Elle m'attire réellement, et je pense que je commence à développer des sentiments pour elle. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. _T'es vraiment conne ma pauvre Santana, tu es en plein scénario digne d'un film d'horreur, elle ou toi pourrait mourir dévorée par ces choses demain, et tu fais encore chier avec ta fierté. Si tu avais tout le temps devant toi je ne dis pas, mais là… Tu sais que vos jours sont comptés, et tu te caches encore derrière ton masque de garce. T'es décidément pitoyable…_ La voix, ferme là. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais passer tout mon temps seule avec elle qu'elle ressent les mêmes choses que moi. Et je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. Je sais que le temps nous est compté, et ça me déprime. Mais je ne peux pas sauter les étapes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je m'intéresse à elle par dépit. Mais si seulement elle savait… Depuis la seconde où je l'ai vu à Cleveland… J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre, vous savez, le seul qui arrive dans la vie. Le seul ou en un instant tu te dis «c'est elle». _Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue… Et en plus tu viens d'avouer que t'avais eu un coup de foudre._ Et merde. Je t'aurais la petite voix.  
J'avais dû froncer les sourcils pendant ce magnifique débat avec moi-même parce que Quinn ne trouva rien de mieux que de me taquiner.

 **«- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Tu sais, si tu as une envie pressante tu peux t'arrêter dans un buisson et aller te faire croquer les fesses par un macchabé. »**

 **«- T'es vraiment dégueulasse Quinn… »**

 **«- Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir. »**

Elle m'assena une tape derrière la tête, ce qui me détendit et me fit rire instantanément, mettant un terme à ma torture mentale. Je fus soudain prise d'un élan de curiosité.

 **«- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler d'avant et tout ça… Mais… Je me demandais… Avant que tout ça n'arrive, tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie. »**

Elle se mit à rire.

 **«- Tu pourrais me demander un million de choses, mais la seule qui te passe par la tête c'est de savoir si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Tu n'es pas croyable… »**

 **«- Oh ça va c'est bon hein… »**

 **«- Non, je n'avais personne. L'amour n'a jamais été mon fort. Et puis, je n'avais pas le temps… J'étais concentrée dans mes études, le reste ne m'importait peu. Et toi alors ? Je veux dire… Je doute qu'une femme comme toi n'a eu personne dans sa vie. »**

 **«- Je n'avais personne non. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. C'est un sentiment qui m'est totalement étranger. »**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Santana n'avait jamais été amoureuse ? Je dois avouer que malgré son caractère, je pensais qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais bizarrement, pour une raison qui m'échappe, savoir qu'elle n'a eu personne me fit sourire bêtement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans mon esprit. Mais San est vraiment une personne pas comme les autres… Je tournais les yeux vers elle, elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée, ses cernes étaient creusées et je la surpris à bailler. Malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je décidai de prendre le volant. Mais avec ruse.

 **«- Tu ne voudrais pas t'arrêter une minute ? Parce que finalement c'est moi qui est une envie pressante… »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 **«- Tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre avant de partir Blondie ? Bon, je cherche un endroit et je m'arrête. J'en profiterais pour fermer les yeux 30 secondes. »**

Gagné. Enfin presque.

 **«- Pas de soucis, j'en profiterais pour fouiller une ou deux voitures aux alentours. »**

 **«- ça marche, mais évites de te faire bouffer s'il te plaît. Et restes pas trop loin, histoire que moi non plus je ne me fasse pas dévorer »**

 **«- Avoues tu rêves que je te dévore. »**

Elle me regarda, presque bouche bée. J'ai réussi à faire taire Santana, sacré scoop non ?

 **«- Je ne te savais pas aussi direct. »**

 **«- Tu rigoleras moins quand je boufferais le peu de cervelle que tu as. »**

Elle essaya de m'assener une tape sur l'épaule mais je fus plus rapide et quittai le véhicule sans me faire prier. Je fis semblant de chercher un endroit pour aller me soulager, mais j'avais mentis, je n'avais nullement envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je vis San changer de place et s'installer côté passager. Cette fois-ci c'est dans la poche.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je m'installai à la place de Quinn et mit mes pieds sur le tableau de bord. J'ai confiance en Q, je sais qu'elle restera en visuel avec la voiture pour que je puisse me reposer cinq minutes. Je mis une paire de lunettes de soleil et fermai les yeux. Pour les rouvrir, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, une blonde toute sourire au volant. La fourbe. _Avoues elle t'a bien niqué là._ La ferme. Je la regardai, encore légèrement embrumée de ma sieste improvisée.

 **«- Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! »**

Elle eut un grand sourire en coin.

 **«- Non… Ne me dis pas que tu avais cette idée en tête depuis le début ! »**

Elle se mit à rire.

 **«- Tu n'es pas toujours très perspicace ma pauvre Santana. Crois-tu réellement que tu m'aurais laissé le volant si je n'avais pas inventé un prétexte débile pour que tu daigne te reposer ? »**

 **«- T'es une enfoirée… »**

 **«- Mais ça te plaît. »**

Sa voix traduisait une assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas, et qui la rendait encore plus adorable, et diablement sexy.

 **«- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »**

 **«- Je vois le filet de bave couler de ta bouche même en étant concentrée sur la route. »**

Je secouai la tête en riant. Cette femme me désespère.

 **«- Je ne relèverais même pas ce genre d'accusations totalement infondées. Tu sais où on en est ? »**

 **«- Je pense, si je ne dis pas de bêtises nous sommes à 25 min de Toledo. »**

Toledo. Un nouveau départ. Une partie de moi ose espérer que les choses seront différentes là-bas. Mais je ne veux pas non plus me faire de faux espoirs. Je regardai Q, et ne pouvait m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. _Arrêtes-toi Lopez, tu es ridicule, elle a raison pour le filet de bave, sauf que bientôt tu pourras alimenter un aquarium._ Je me giflai mentalement et reportai mon attention sur la route. Tout était bien trop calme depuis notre départ de Cleveland (en dehors de la horde qui se trouvait là-bas.) et je dois avouer que malgré mon petit taux de positivité depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et visiblement Blondie pensa à la même chose puisqu'elle lâcha.

 **«- C'est calme, trop calme, ça ne me présage rien de bon. Si les choses étaient différentes à Toledo, alors ne crois-tu pas que l'on croiserait des automobilistes ? Mais là, à part quelques épaves, il n'y a rien… »**

 **«- J'étais en train de me dire la même chose... Je vais essayer de capter un signal radio. »**

Je bidouillai l'autoradio mais je ne captais rien de plus que des grésillements ce qui eut pour seul effet de profondément m'énerver, me faisant souffler et lâcher un juron.

 **«- Mierda, radio de puta. »**

Je tapais sur le boîtier tout en continuant de m'agacer, mes nerfs commençaient sérieusement à me lâcher. Quinn, qui en temps normal se serait moquée de moi à coup sûr, me jeta un bref regard inquiet avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route. Tout en prenant le soin de poser sa main sur la mienne, ce qui eut pour effet de m'apaiser presque instantanément. Je tentai de totalement éteindre le feu de rage qui brûlait en moi. La blonde prit la parole d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

 **«- Je sais que c'est difficile San, mais on va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Surtout, ne perds pas espoir même si tout semble aller au plus mal. Je sais que tout à l'heure je n'ai pas été optimiste, et bien que je ne puisse pas lire en toi comme dans la plupart des personnes, j'ai également vu que cela t'as blessé. Tu m'as promis de veiller sur moi quoi qu'il arrive, et je te promets que je ferais également tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te protéger. »**

Je n'arrivai pas à répondre, mais je serrai sa main dans la mienne, pour lui prouver que j'avais entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et que cela m'avait touchée. Elle porta ma main à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Mon cœur s'emballa. Elle va finir par me tuer à agir comme ça…

 **«- Toi et moi on va devoir se supporter jusqu'au bout. »**

Comme si j'allais devoir la supporter… Être avec elle me rendait profondément heureuse malgré le dramatique de la situation.

 **«- C'est une évidence Q. »**

Elle se remit à sourire et pointa son doigt droit devant elle.

 **«- Destination droit devant. »**

Je relevai la tête et constatai en effet que la ville n'était vraiment plus très loin.

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivions aux portes de la ville, et je constatai ce que je redoutais, tout était ravagé, comme à Cleveland, mise à part que les quelques rues que nous empruntions étaient désertes. Beaucoup trop désertes. Ce qui n'eut absolument pas comme effet de me rassurer.

 **«- On s'en doutait San, tu le sais bien… Par contre il va falloir rester sur nos gardes, car ils sont forcément quelque part… »**

Ça, elle avait raison. Je soupirai et scrutai les horizons avant de simplement lâcher.

 **«- Et il faut qu'on trouve un endroit safe pour établir notre campement. »**

 **«- Tu as une meilleure idée qu'un hôpital ? »**

Elle ria suite à sa question. En effet on y avait toutes les deux pensé. Mais une révélation me traversa l'esprit.

 **«- Il y a un hôtel plutôt grand et réputé. Si on arrive à le nettoyer des éventuels squatteurs putréfiant et à tout barricader, on pourrait peut-être en considérer l'idée, non ? »**

 **«- Tu crois que c'est sûr ? »**

 **«- On peut tenter et si vraiment on a pas le choix, on se rabattra sur un hôpital. »**

 **«- Oui. Je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter ici et continuer à pieds, si la ville est infestée, alors on va se faire repérer avec le bruit du moteur. »**

 **«- Et nos vivres ? »**

 **«- On les prend sur le dos, et si on doit fuir, on en trouvera d'autres en ville, la priorité est de se mettre en sécurité. »**

Je la vis hocher la tête en guise de répondre et arrêter la voiture. Elle allait descendre quand je repris la parole.

 **«- Attends Q, on va regarder sur une carte où se trouve notre destination, histoire de se faire un itinéraire »**

 **«- Tu penses vraiment à tout. »**

On attrapa la carte dans la boîte à gants et établis notre itinéraire. L'hôtel n'est qu'à deux kilomètres, mais tant qu'on ne se sait pas réellement dans quel état se trouve la ville après les ravages de la maladie, je ne peux pas dire qu'on y arrive en un seul morceau. Avant de descendre, je pris la main de Quinn dans la mienne.

 **«- ça va aller… »**

Elle me jeta un sourire mais je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle posa sa main libre sur ma joue.

 **«- Tu es là, alors ça ira forcément, Santana… »**

Je fermai les yeux au contact de sa main contre ma peau.

 **«- On devrait y aller. »**

 **«- Tu as raison. »**

Je sortis silencieusement de la voiture et la blonde fit de même. On attrapa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la voiture, ainsi que deux armes improvisées qu'elle avait trouvé durant notre petit arrêt : Une batte de Baseball et une hachette qu'on voulait toutes les deux mais qui me revint après une glorieuse victoire au pierre feuille ciseaux.


	9. Day 8 : Hostel

**Bonsoiiir vous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à publier ce nouveau chapitre. A vrai dire, je viens de terminer de l'écrire à l'instant, et oui, je poste à des heures pas croyable x). En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Brittana38 : Au moins tu as eu deux chapitres d'affilé à lire aha ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je n'ai pas réellement de base, je coupe simplement aux moments qui me semblent être les bons pour clôturer un chapitre ! C'est pour cette raison que ceux-ci peuvent-êtres plutôt longs comme assez courts. :3 En tout cas, un grand merci à toi de suivre cette fanfic et de donner tes ressentis !**

 **Naweed : Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. :)**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

 **«- T'as trop de chance de toute façon. »**

 **«- Quiiiiiin, c'est juste une hachette. »**

 **«- Ouais, mais la batte de baseball c'est nul… »**

Elle fit une petite mine boudeuse totalement adorable et je ne pus y résister. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche en riant.

 **«- T'es pas croyable, tu le sais ça ? »**

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui prit la batte des mains. Je remplaçai ensuite celle-ci par la hachette. Ma main caressa la sienne et je ressentis un frisson à ce contact, ce qui fut également son cas à en juger la chair de poule sur son bras, et ses yeux qui s'ancrèrent dans les miens. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. _Détournes les yeux, détournes les yeux, arrêtes de la fixer Santana putain._ Décidant d'écouter ma petite voix intérieure pour une fois, je détournai le regard en toussotant. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

 **«- Je… Merci pour la hachette… »**

Elle se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en regardant le sol. Je rêve où elle est gênée ?

 **«- De rien, fais en bon usage. De toute manière, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir la batte. »**

En fait, je n'aime pas les battes, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique. Mais si ça fait plaisir à Quinn, alors ça me fait plaisir. Je relevai la tête et constatait qu'elle fixait toujours ses pieds.

 **«- Est-ce que ça va Q ? »**

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se racla la gorge.

 **«-Bon… On devrait vraiment y aller… »**

 **«- Oui. »**

Elle avait raison, je laissais mes émotions prendre le dessus et c'est une mauvaise chose dans une telle situation. Surtout que je ne suis habituellement pas ce genre de personne à se laisser envahir par ses sentiments. On se mit donc en chemin.  
Bien évidemment, contrairement au calme de l'extérieur de la ville, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des rues de cette dernière. On commença à croiser quelques-unes de ces choses, dont on se débarrassa sans trop de difficulté grâce à nos armes. Quinn faisait preuve d'un étonnant sang-froid.  
Les premières rues dégagées, on se reposa un peu trop sur nos lauriers. On discutait quand tout à coup, des bruits de plus en plus forts se rapprochaient de nous. Je regardai Q, elle semblait peu rassurée, comme moi je dois l'avouer. Et c'est là qu'on vit une bande, que dis-je, une horde de macchabés se diriger droit sur nous… Et à vue d'œil, il y en avait plusieurs centaines, voir millier.  
Je ne peux pas voir mon visage, mais je pense que je suis littéralement en train de me décomposer, et c'est la même chose du côté de la blonde.

 **«- QUINN, COURS, VITE ! »**

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Je vois la peur s'emparer de son regard. Elle est totalement pétrifiée sur place. Mierda. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et attrapai sa main avant de me mettre à courir en l'entraînant derrière moi. Bon sang Quinn, je t'en prie, reprends toi… Il faut qu'on s'en sorte… Il faut que tu t'en sortes… Je ne pus lui dire tout ça, parce que j'étais bien trop essoufflée par notre course effrénée, et pourtant, ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière. Mais je suis effrayée, effrayée pour Quinn. C'est bête à dire, mais au moindre gros danger, j'ai peur pour elle, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Peur de la perdre, tout simplement. Je ne serais pas capable d'affronter tout ça sans elle. Maintenant qu'elle est entrée j'ai besoin qu'on s'en sorte, ensembles. Je continuai de courir, aussi vite que je pouvais, l'entraînant toujours derrière moi.  
Puis il y a eu ce maudit cailloux, dit comme ça, cela pourrait presque ressembler à un sketch, mais il était bien là, et vint perturber la course déjà maladroite de la blonde, qui tomba au sol. J'avais continué à courir quelques mètres avant de me rendre compte que ma main ne tenait plus la sienne, à cause de l'adrénaline du moment certainement. Je me retournai et vis avec effroi que ces putains de bouffeurs de chaire se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je couru vers elle, avec une rage et une détermination que je ne me connaissais pas. J'attrapai la hachette qu'elle avait laissé tomber près d'elle, éclatai le crâne d'un homme ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, qui essayait d'atteindre Q. Je l'aidai rapidement à se relever et l'entraînai encore une fois.  
Après encore plusieurs minutes de courses, et par je ne sais quel miracle puisque qu'on courrait droit devant nous sans savoir où, on arriva près du fameux hôtel. On rentra à l'intérieur et je poussai hâtivement un meuble devant la porte. Des coups résonnait sur celle-ci, et je savais que j'allais devoir la barricader mieux que ça si je voulais qu'elle tienne le choc jusqu'à ce que les horribles choses de l'autre côté n'oublient notre existence. Je regardai furtivement Quinn, mais je vis bien que celle-ci n'était pas en mesure de me donner un coup de main. Elle était totalement pétrifiée. Et je dois avouer ne pas comprendre, ne pas comprendre car comme j'ai pu le souligner, au départ elle semblait doter d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Je décidai de vite me reconcentrer sur la porte et attrapait plusieurs grosses valises, remplies, et les posai sur le meuble. Je sais, ce n'est pas dingue pour barricader une porte, mais je devais faire avec ce que j'avais sous la main et surtout, vite. Une fois mon objectif atteint, je m'adossai à la porte et me laissai glisser le long de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire et se sentais les affaires bouger dans mon dos. Je mis ma tête dans mes genoux. Etait-ce la fin ?... Je relevai la tête, et vis Quinn, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard toujours effrayé, et des larmes menaçant à tout instant d'inonder son si joli visage. Non, ce n'est pas la fin, je ne peux pas abandonner, elle compte sur moi, je dois la mettre en sécurité. Et alors que je me relevai pour faire quelque chose de totalement inconscient, je fus sauvée in extrémis par l'alarme antivol d'une voiture qui se mit à hurler dans une rue voisine. Sans doute un de ces crétins qui s'était cogné dedans. Ce qui nous arrangeais car cela voulait certainement dire que tous ces affreux derrière moi, allaient être irrémédiablement attirés par le vacarme provoquée par la maladresse évidente de l'un des leurs. Je soufflai de soulagement en entendant leurs horribles cris s'éloigner de l'hôtel.  
Mais tout n'est pas réglé, je vais devoir nettoyer l'intégralité du bâtiment, m'assurer que l'endroit est bien safe, trouver de quoi barricader CONVENABLEMENT l'entrée et être sûre qu'ils ne pourront pas entrer nous dévorer à la moindre occasion. Mais dans un premier temps, je dois m'occuper de la blonde qui n'a toujours pas bougé, ni lâché un mot depuis notre arrivée dans le lieu.  
Je m'approchai d'elle et me risquai à l'appeler, d'une voix très douce.

 **«- Q… ? »**

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je décidai de m'approcher un peu plus et posai une main sur son bras. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle éclata en sanglots dans mes bras. Tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle depuis tout à l'heure ressortait enfin. Et cela me fendait le cœur. Je ne savais pas comment agir, à cet instant elle avait l'air si… fragile… Pas péjorativement hein, simplement, c'est comme si toutes ses barrières s'étaient affaissées soudainement. Comme lors de la mort de Brittany, mais d'une manière… Différente, bien que je sois dans l'incapacité de mettre des mots là-dessus. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlés et elle étouffait le bruit de ses sanglots contre ma peau. Quinn… Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans un tel état… Au départ, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la peur, mais c'est arrivée de manière beaucoup trop soudaine, beaucoup trop inattendu. Je passai ma main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, je ne savais absolument pas comment je devais la réconforter, car sa blessure avait l'air tellement grande, que cela m'accablait profondément. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprit et posa ma main sur son visage qu'elle venait d'éloigner de moi, prenant le soin d'effacer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues avec mon pouce.

 **«- Q… Parles-moi… Que s'est-il passé ? »**

Elle reniflait, cherchant un point invisible des yeux, faisant tout pour fuir mon regard. Je commençais à la connaître, et je savais que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse si je ne lui tirais pas les vers du nez. Et je refusais qu'elle s'enferme dans un profond mutisme comme à la mort de sa meilleure amie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle affronte encore une fois seule ses démons. Car elle n'était pas seule, je suis là, je suis là pour elle et je veux l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il faut qu'elle me parle, qu'elle se livre à moi. Mais ne vous y méprenez pas, la blonde, même si en apparence cela ne se voit pas forcément au premier coup d'œil, et aussi têtue et bornée que moi. Je continuai de caresser sa joue, essayant de capter sous regard, qu'elle ne daignait pas me laisser capturer.

 **«-Quinn… Je t'en prie… Ne te renferme pas encore une fois… Je vois dans des yeux, bien que tu ne me laisses pas les regarder, que tu souffres énormément. Mais tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, s'il te plaît… Aies confiance en moi et parles moi… »**

Ma voix laissait transparaître une certaine tristesse et la fin sonnait plus comme une plainte qu'autre chose. Elle plongea enfin son regard dans le miens, pendant plusieurs instants, quelques secondes tout au plus et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je soupirai, mais contre toute attente, elle se livra.

 **«- Ma mère San… Elle était parmi eux… Je l'ai reconnu quand nous sommes tombées nez à nez avec cette horde. Elle était là Santana. Ce n'était plus vraiment elle mais bon sang, elle était là… »**

Sa voix tremblait et elle reprit.

 **«- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici… On était un peu en froid avant le début de tout ça… Elle a tenté de m'appeler quelques jours avant que tous les réseaux ne coupent définitivement. Mais je n'ai pas décroché, j'étais occupée, et j'étais remontée contre elle pour des histoires stupides. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Si ça se trouve, cela a commencé ici avant que cela n'atteigne Cleveland. Si ça se trouve… elle voulait me parler une dernière fois, et moi, je n'ai même pas prit la peine, ni le temps de lui répondre. Mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle était à Toledo, je la pensais en voyage d'affaire. Bordel, je suis un montre San, un monstre… »**

Sur ces mots, elle se remit à pleurer contre moi. Mon dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sur tous les gens présents dans cette foutue ville de malheur, elle tombe sur sa mère zombifiée ? Je comprends mieux sa réaction dehors. Je me mets à sa place, et j'imagine sans difficulté à quel point cela a dû être violent pour elle. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps.

 **«- Quinn, ne dis pas ça… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne peut envisager une telle chose. Personne ne savait que la fin de l'humanité nous pendait au nez. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne savais pas, je t'interdis de dire ça de toi… Même si je ne l'ai pas vécu, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as bien pu ressentir en la voyant, mais bordel, tu n'es pas coupable. »**

 **«- Si j'avais pris son appel, j'aurais pu l'entendre une dernière fois, j'aurais pu… »**

 **«- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Quinn… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je t'en prie, tu as assez de poids sur tes épaules pour te flageller d'avantage… Elle ne le voudrait pas, j'en suis certaine. Elle voudrait probablement que tu te battes, que tu t'en sortes. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle savait que tu l'aimais malgré vos différents. »**

Quinn me serra fortement, elle sanglotait toujours, mais moins que quelques minutes auparavant. Je savais bien que des mots ne suffiraient pas à l'apaiser, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, mais elle ne doit pas craquer, se laisser sombrer. Le monde est bien trop difficile à affronter en ce moment pour qu'elle ne se pense responsable de choses aussi atroces. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit, rien de tout ça n'est de la faute de qui que ce soit. Je passai ma main dans son dos, et embrassai sa tempe.

 **«- Je n'en peux plus de tout ça Santana… D'abord Britt, maintenant elle… Les deux personnes qui ont toujours été les plus importantes à mes yeux sont mortes. Et je les ai vues, sous cette… forme. »**

Elle releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me regardait encore quelques instants avant de s'approcher de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, si fort que je me demandais si les macchabés ne pouvaient pas l'entendre de l'extérieur. Je replaçai une mèche derrière son oreille en déglutissant difficilement. Je tentais de reprendre mon calme. Mais la proximité qu'il y avait entre elle et moi ne jouait pas vraiment en ma faveur. Puis mon cœur explosa littéralement quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser timidement sur les miennes. Je mentirais si disais que je n'avais pas imaginé cette scène au moins un million de fois depuis notre rencontre. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas, et encore moins dans une telle situation. Le baiser était doux, ses lèvres étaient légèrement sèches, certainement du fait qu'elle ait pleuré. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais je pus jurer que c'était les secondes les plus intenses de ma vie, puis, elle se recula légèrement et posa son front contre le mien.

 **«- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi San… Je ne le supporterais pas… Je n'ai plus que toi, et je ne pourrais pas continuer à me battre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »**

J'étais complètement perturbé par tous les sentiments que m'avait procuré ce baiser. J'avais déjà embrassé des filles certes, mais jamais je n'avais ressentis de telles choses. C'était donc ça les fameux papillons dans l'estomac ? Ceux qui consumaient ton âme et tout ton être ? Mon cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il continuait de jouer du tambourin à l'intérieur de moi. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux et elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

 **«- Tu ne me perdra pas, je t'en fais la promesse… Je t'ai promis d'être là jusqu'au bout, et je n'ai qu'une parole. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »**

 **«- J'ai confiance en toi… »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'embrassais sans arrières pensées, et pour la première fois, j'étais amoureuse. Oh ça oui, j'étais indéniablement tombée amoureuse de la blonde au premier regard. On se séparait quand l'air nous manqua et je vis dans ses yeux qu'était épuisée par tous ces évènements. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dormi durant le trajet puisque c'est elle qui avait finalement prit le volant lors de ma sieste improvisée.

 **«- Il faut que je m'occupe de nettoyer le bâtiment, vérifié que nous sommes bien en sécurité… Toi, tu restes ici, tu ne peux décemment pas te battre, tu es épuisée. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelles moi là-dessus.** J'attrapai mon sac à dos, fouillai quelques instants et en ressortis deux talkies walkies que j'avais trouvé avant notre départ. **Le moindre problème, et j'accours dans la minutes, d'accord ? »**

Elle acquiesça de la tête et j'embrassai furtivement son front avant de me saisir de la hachette et de partir à l'exploration de ce gigantesque hôtel. Arrivée seulement quelques couloirs plus loin, une question me traversa l'esprit : Est-ce que les talkies fonctionnent réellement ? Et je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net avant d'être trop loin pour m'en rendre compte et intervenir si ma blonde a des ennuis.

 _ **Un deux, un deux, Quinn, tu me reçois ?**_

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand ce dernier se mit à grésiller.

 _ **Bordel Santana, tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses…**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, rassurée de constater qu'ils fonctionnaient.

 _ **Excuses-moi, je voulais juste être sûre qu'on puisse se capter en cas de problème.**_

 _ **Fais attention à toi San, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**_

 _ **Promis.**_

Je replaçai l'appareil dans ma poche et me lançai vraiment dans mon exploration cette fois-ci. Je décidai de premièrement me concentrer sur le couloir où je me trouvais. Le sol était composé de carrelage noir, ce que je trouvais très chic, et les portes des chambres étaient colorées d'une magnifique couleur lie de vin. Un hôtel très moderne en soit. J'essayais de me faire le plus discrète possible. Je me mis derrière la première porte et souffla un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir du pied, comme dans une de ces séries policières. J'inspectai scrupuleusement chaque recoin de la pièce pour être certaine de ne pas passer à côté d'un potentiel danger. Je répétai cette action dans toutes les chambres, à tous les étages et cela commençait à m'épuiser. Il y avait énormément de pièces et ce n'était pas chose aisée que de toutes les inspecter. Mais on devait en passer par là pour s'installer. Ma visite s'éternisait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment allait Q. Mais je suppose que si elle ne m'a pas contacté, c'est qu'elle va bien. Du moins, je l'espère… Un millier de scénario commencèrent à me traverser l'esprit mais je les chassai rapidement de ma tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je continuai donc mon exploration. Je n'avais qu'une envie, redescendre et retrouver Quinn. Je soupirais et décidai d'arrêter de me dissiper pour aller plus vite. Cet hôtel était vide, et c'est une bonne chose me direz-vous. Je pense qu'une fois que les portes seront bien barricadées en bas, l'endroit sera plus ou moins safe. Au moins autant qu'il ne puisse l'être dans ce contexte.

Après encore de longues dizaines de minutes à fouiller les moindres recoins de l'édifice, je tombai ENFIN nez à nez avec la seule porte que je n'avais pas encore ouverte. Elle était différente des autres. Plus protégée déjà, et d'une couleur beaucoup plus sombre. Ne me posant pas plus de questions, j'ouvris celle-ci. La pièce, contrairement à toutes les autres, était plongée dans la pénombre. Heureusement, tout comme l'hôpital de Cleveland, l'hôtel avait son propre groupe électrogène et celui-ci n'avait pas succombé à l'apocalypse. C'est donc tout naturellement que je pressais l'interrupteur à ma droite. Mais quand la pièce fut enfin éclairée, je laissais tomber ma machette au sol.  
J'attrapai mon talkie-walkie dans ma poche en tremblant et je pressais le bouton qui me rapprocherait de ma blonde et tentai tant bien que mal d'articuler d'une voix chevrotante.

 _ **Quinn… Je… Je pense que tu devrais monter voir ça…**_

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se cacher dans cette pièce pour mettre notre Santana dans tous ses états ? Vous découvrirez ça d'ici une petite semaine :) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de week-end !**


	10. Day 9 : The room

**Hellooooo ! *Fuis les jets de pierre* je suis vraiment DESOLEE je vous avais dit une semaine pour la suite et me revoilà encore après deux semaines, je suis horrible TwT mais j'ai eu deux semaines pas mal chargées puis je suis tombée malade bref voilà voilà :c le principal c'est que la suite arrive un jour non ? xD**

 **Brittana38 : Oui, j'aime bien vous laisser sur des mystères x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Day 9 : The room.**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

 ** _Quinn… Je… Je pense que tu devrais monter voir ça…_**

Bien évidemment, le son du talkie-walkie me fit encore une fois sursauter et j'avais un instant pesté intérieurement contre la Latina, mais sa phrase, et le ton qu'elle employait me firent angoisser. Jamais je n'avais entendu la voix de Santana trembler à ce point et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiéta beaucoup. Je m'empressai de saisir l'objet qui la séparait de ma réponse et lui répondit, non sans une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

 ** _San ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ?_**

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de mon côté et je commençai à paniquer. Je pris la batte de Baseball et entrepris de m'engouffrer dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Le fait de ne pas avoir de réponse après plusieurs minutes me rendait presque malade, je ne pouvais pas oublier la crainte dans sa voix. Ne la trouvant pas, je me décidai à essayer de la contacter une seconde fois.

 ** _San, je t'en prie réponds-moi… Dis-moi où tu es et surtout ce qui se passe._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _SANTANA BORDEL DE MERDE REPONDS-MOI_**

L'angoisse gagnait tellement de terrain en moi que j'aurais pu en devenir mauvaise. Et le silence de Santana ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Je ne dois pas commencer à imaginer le pire et me concentrer sur le plus important : la retrouver.  
Je continuai à sillonner les étages, cette désagréable boule au ventre. Bon sang… Santana… Que se passe-t-il…

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Juste après avoir essayé de contacter la blonde ce p***** d'e***** de fils de p*** de talkie-walkie avait rendu l'âme. Non sans se faire mainte et mainte fois traité de tous les noms avant que je ne finisse par tout simplement l'éclater dans le mur en jurant en Espagnol. Mierda, Quinn doit être super inquiète maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer plus sur ce que je viens de découvrir même si je suis sous le choc. Je vais d'abord devoir rejoindre Q. C'était bien le moment tiens. En plus je lui ai dit de monter voir ça. Est-ce qu'elle a bien reçu mon message ? Ou ce truc a rendu l'âme avant que je n'ai le temps de communiquer ? M'a-t-elle répondu si elle m'a entendu ? Est-elle toujours en bas ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de monter ? Bordel, tellement de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit déjà assez relou en temps normal. Je dois vite la trouver.  
Je décidai de redescendre dans le hall où je l'avais laissé, mais elle n'y était pas. Bon, je suppose qu'elle a reçu mon message et qu'elle doit être en train de me chercher partout à cet instant. HHkdkdkdkSuper, avec le labyrinthe que forment les couloirs, on va s'éclater. Au moins je suis sûre d'une chose, l'endroit est safe pour le moment puisque j'en ai inspecté chaque recoins. Mais je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle trouve cette pièce toute seule, je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle pourrait réagir. Moi-même je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Enfin bon, on s'attardera là-dessus au moment venu.  
Je commençai à scruter les couloirs, en essayant de retrouver ma blonde.

 **«- Quinn ? Quinn est-ce que tu es là ? »**

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Je ne perdis pas mon sang froid et continuai de tourner en rond dans l'hôtel. En vain. Bordel. C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ? Elle s'est volatilisée ou quoi.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes que j'étais partie à la recherche de Santana et mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. J'avais réessayé de la contacter plusieurs fois, mais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je commence réellement à en avoir ras le cul de cette journée. Mise à part le moment où j'ai embrassé San. Ce n'était pas prémédité, je n'avais même pas réfléchis, j'en avais vraiment envie, depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Et il ne faut pas s'y méprendre, ce n'est pas parce que l'humanité est en train de s'écrouler et que je suis seule avec elle que je l'ai fait. Je suis amoureuse de San. D'ailleurs avant tout ça, personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire ressentir ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne de manière amoureuse, je n'avais pas le temps. Pour moi seules mes études comptaient, je voulais juste m'en sortir, être heureuse mais surtout, ne pas finir comme mon père. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à lui, rien que cela me révulse. Je le hais. Et il n'existe plus pour moi depuis des années. J'étais très proche de ma mère, avant nos différents. Et cela me brise le cœur de ne pas m'être réconciliée avec elle avant que le monde ne se casse la gueule. Et cela me brise encore plus le cœur de l'avoir vue, dans cet état, et d'avoir réalisé au même moment que plus jamais je ne la reverrais. Je sais que je ne dois pas repenser à ça, que je ne pouvais pas savoir, et que je dois me battre pour avancer. Mais c'est dur. Je crois que je si je n'avais pas la Latina à mes côtés j'aurais totalement baissé les bras après la mort de Britt. Mais c'est elle qui me porte vers le haut, qui m'aide à y voir clair dans ce chaos total. Et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Quand je la vois, je me dis qu'il reste peut-être un peu d'espoir dans ce monde de dingue. Je me dis que peut-être, on a des chances de s'en sortir.  
J'aimerais que l'on s'en sorte ensembles, que l'on puisse avoir une vie normale après ça. J'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec elle. Je sais au fond de moi que si je lui accorde ce que je n'ai jamais accordé à personne c'est-à-dire mon amour, c'est qu'elle est spéciale. Je me demande si ça se serait passé de la même manière en la rencontrant dans d'autres conditions. Je veux dire, je me demande si je l'aurais remarqué, si elle m'aurait remarqué. Enfin, la question ne se pose pas : On s'est rencontrées de cette manière. Et avec des si, on refait le monde. Je suis triste plus que jamais que cette dernière affirmation ne soit pas vrai. Car actuellement, il aurait bien besoin d'être refait le monde.

Je soupirai longuement et continuai à chercher. Sachant que tous se ressemble ici, c'est formidable. Ça fait au moins 10 fois que j'ai l'impression de passer au même endroit, il n'y a que le numéro sur les portes qui me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux juste la retrouver. J'essaye de me calmer, de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai perdu les deux des personnes à qui je tenais le plus en même pas un mois, je ne voulais pas la perdre elle aussi. J'avais peur tout le temps, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, de me retrouver seule, sans elle. Cela serait impossible. Je commence à radoter, ce n'est pas bon.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, je commençais à perdre espoir. Je ne sais pas où est San. Je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Chercher encore ? Attendre ici ? Mais si elle est en danger ?  
Une voix derrière moi mit fin à ma torture mentale.

 **«- Quinn ! Bordel t'es là, je t'ai cherché partout. »**

Je me tournai vers cette voix que je connaissais bien avant de croiser ses yeux charbons remplis d'une lueur, de peur ? Je me hâtai vers elle et elle m'attrapa dans ses bras avant de reprendre.

 **«- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »**

C'est elle qui ne me répondait pas. J'avais envie de prendre mon air semi-vexé et de lui faire comprendre que moi aussi, je m'étais inquiétée pour elle, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je restai simplement là, dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux puisqu'elle était là, et qu'elle allait bien. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, témoignant du fait qu'elle avait dû parcourir un certain nombre de couloirs avant de me retrouver et témoignant également du fait qu'elle ait eu peur. Elle passait ses mains dans mon dos et je me laissais légèrement aller contre elle. Laissant retomber toute l'angoisse que j'avais ressentie depuis son message. Une fois que j'eus terminé de reprendre mes esprits, je la lâchai et reculai légèrement pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. Avant de prendre la parole.

 **«- Moi aussi j'étais inquiète Santana, je t'ai cherché partout depuis que j'ai reçu ton message. J'ai essayé de te contacter en vain. »**

Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

 **«- Mon putain de talkie-walkie a rendu l'âme et je n'avais aucun autre moyen de te contacter, je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir inquiété Q… »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche que j'avais voulu lui faire, même si cela avait plutôt sonné comme tel, c'est simplement que je m'étais vraiment fait du souci pour elle. Au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la joindre malgré mes tentatives répétée.

 **«- Ce n'est rien San, le principal c'est que tu sois là, et surtout que tu n'aies rien. »**

Elle m'offrit un demi-sourire avant de me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Me serrant fort contre elle. Je me demandai à cet instant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa jolie tête brune. Pour la première fois, c'est elle qui semblait vulnérable. Déjà, rien que le fait qu'elle n'ait employé aucun sarcasme depuis son arrivé était suffisant pour souligner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et elle poussa un soupir d'aise.

 **«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Santana ? Et c'était quoi que tu voulais que je monte voir ? »**

 **«- J'ai trouvé une pièce pseudo secrète plus haut, et comme tout a bugué je pense au moment de la catastrophe, la porte blindée n'est plus sécurisée et j'ai donc pu rentrer. »**

Ses propos attisèrent fortement ma curiosité. J'arquai un sourcil.

 **«- Et il y a quoi dans cette pièce ? »**

 **«- Suis-moi. »**

Elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna derrière elle. On monta quelques étages, traversa un nombre incalculable de couloirs, avant d'arriver devant la fameuse porte dont elle me parlait, et au pied de laquelle se trouvait sa hachette. Je la regardai l'air perplexe.

 **«- Tu aurais fait comment s'il y avait eu un danger ? »**

 **«- Ouais je sais… Je l'ai totalement oublié. »**

Je soupirais et elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle pressa un interrupteur à côté d'elle et la pièce s'illumina. Sur le moment, la lumière me fit mal aux yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de les fermer. Quand je les rouvris une fois ceux-ci acclimatés aux néons, je regardai partout autour de moi avant de me retourner vers la Latina.

 **«- C'est quoi ce bordel ? »**

Elle semblait aussi perdue que moi. Autour de nous se trouvait des feuilles remplie de notes, des béchers gradués, des éprouvettes et autres récipients rempli de liquides colorés non-identifiable, pas à l'œil du moins. Mon cerveau semblait comprendre mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce à quoi je pensais. Je me retournais à nouveau vers la brune.

 **«- Tu penses qu'ils ont essayés de chercher un remède ? »**

 **«- ça me paraît évident. »**

Je ne savais même pas quoi dire. Mais je repris tout de même la parole.

 **«- Pourquoi tu avais l'air si apeurée quand tu as essayé de me contacter ? »**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Quinn me posait là une bonne question, mais ce n'était pas de la peur que j'avais ressentis à ce moment-là.

 **«- Je n'ai pas eu peur Q, je suis juste restée abasourdie, parce que je voyais un réel espoir en cette pièce. Les gens qui gérait cet endroit ne sont visiblement plus vivants, mais il y a toutes ces recherches qu'ils ont fait, toutes ces notes… ça pourrait peut-être nous aider. S'ils étaient sur la piste d'un potentiel remède, alors je pense que l'on devrait se pencher dessus. »**

Je vis la blonde faire le tour de la pièce et tout regarder avec soin. Tous les récipients étaient mis sous verre, et dans une pièce (à l'intérieur de la pièce, ça va vite devenir compliqué à cette allure) se trouvaient deux combinaisons, vous savez, ces mêmes combinaisons que l'on met pour manipuler les éléments dangereux. Je fis également le tour de la pièce et jetai un œil aux notes présentes sur la table. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de phrases écrites, mais plutôt des formules, difficiles à déchiffrer au premier regard. Quinn me lança un regard.

 **«- Tu crois pouvoir réussir à interpréter tout ce qui est noté ? »**

 **«- Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis plutôt du genre super balèze dans les matières scientifiques et j'ai toujours adoré les sciences. Donc je vais faire de mon possible pour réussir. »**

 **«- Alors… Tu crois qu'on a une chance… ? »**

Je m'approchai et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **«- Il y a toujours de l'espoir parce que je veux croire qu'il y en a, et je veux croire que demain sera meilleur. Et avec toi à mes côtés il ne peut que l'être Quinn. »**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Santana a vraiment le don pour me chambouler totalement. Je lui offris un sourire. Elle avait su me redonner espoir. On avait maintenant un véritable but dans tout ça, celui de continuer les recherches de ces gens qui avaient essayé de trouver un remède à la maladie qui décimait la population jour après jour. Ça nous prendra certainement du temps, ça ne sera pas facile, mais on doit le faire, si on ne le fait pas, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le fera ? Je ne sais pas comment sont atteints les autres pays, et même les autres états. Et il ne fait nul doute que s'il y a des survivants ailleurs qui ont accès à ce genre de choses, alors ils essaieront aussi de sauver l'humanité. La fatigue commence à faire disjoncter mon cerveau et j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je me mis dans les bras de Santana et murmurai dans une plainte.

 **«-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on trouve une chambre, même si ce n'est pas ce qui manque, et qu'on se pose tranquillement ? Je t'avoue que je commence vraiment à être épuisée… »**

 **«- Bien sûr… J'ai trouvé une suite sympa en faisant le tour de chaque pièces, viens suis-moi. »**

Elle prit le soin d'éteindre la lumière et de refermer la porte avant de m'entraîner derrière elle à nouveau. Je la suivais sans vraiment m'imprégner du chemin, mon cerveau ayant du mal à retenir quoi que ce soit. Les évènements de la journée m'avaient littéralement lessivée. On arriva devant une porte verrouillée avec un code. What ? Un code ? Mais aucune autre des chambres n'étaient verrouillées pourtant… Santana coupa court à mes interrogations.

 **«- Non tu n'es pas folle Q, c'est moi qui ai trafiqué le truc pendant mon inspection de sorte que ça se referme, et j'ai choisis le code. Je doute qu'un zonard, même s'il arrive à entrer dans l'hôtel ne réussisse à taper un code. »**

Elle me surprendra toujours. Mais c'était une bonne idée à laquelle je n'aurais pas forcément pensé. Elle tapa le code et la porte se déverrouilla.

 **«- Après toi. »**

Cet élan de galanterie m'arracha un petit rictus moqueur qui me value une tape à l'arrière de la tête et malgré la fatigue, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. La pièce était grande et très spacieuse. Il y avait un grand lit qui y trônait, ainsi qu'une magnifique salle de bain et d'un jacuzzi. Sortit du contexte, cette suite ferait rêver n'importe qui. Au moins, nous auront du confort, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas mais c'est déjà ça. Je ne regardais pas plus la déco et me laissai lourdement tomber sur le lit imitée par une Santana qui avait l'air fatiguée elle aussi. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et je fis de même. On était allongées l'une en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur ma joue.

 **«- J'ai une question qui me tourne dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures. »**

J'arquai un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

 **«- C'est quoi cette question ? »**

 **«- On est… Enfin je veux dire… Ensembles ? »**

J'explosai de rire et elle me lança un regard perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

 **«- Tu as peur qu'une jolie nana zombifiée ne vienne me faire la cour ?** Elle semblait perdue **Je plaisante. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas vraiment à cette question.** Je me rapprochai plus près et posai une main dans ses cheveux **Je ne pensais pas que cela avait une importance particulière à tes yeux que ce soit 'officiel' mais s'il y en a une, alors oui San, on est ensembles. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et ce baiser n'était pas juste comme ça. J'ai envie d'être avec toi malgré la situation et malgré tout ce qui peut se passer. Je veux profiter de chaque instant près de toi, tu me fais me sentir bien, et je me sens aimée. »**

En guise de réponse elle colla ses lèvres aux miennes ce qui me fit sourire et soupirer d'aider. Je l'aime, définitivement. Je ressentais un millier de sensation lorsqu'on s'embrassait. Je continuai de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Sans un mot de plus elle s'allongea sur le dos en m'invitant à me mettre dans ses bras. Ce que je fis bien sûr avec plaisir. Elle caressa mon dos et je finis par m'endormir, bercée par la respiration lente et apaisante de celle qui était dorénavant ma petite amie.

 **Voilouuuu c'est la fin de ce chapitre c: il n'est pas très long j'en ai conscience mais comme je l'ai expliqué, je préfère couper quand je le sens plutôt que d'écrire pour écrire et divaguer !  
Enfin du nouveau et un but pour notre Quinntana ! **


	11. Day 10 : New Horizon ?

**Hello ! Je suis désolée, je suis (ENCORE) très en retard, comme d'habitude, mais j'en ai chié pour écrire ce chapitre (panne sèche d'inspiration) du coup je n'arrivais pas du tout à l'avancer. J'ai supprimé, refait plusieurs parties plusieurs fois et ça ne me plaît encore pas… Je devrais avoir moins de mal avec la suite (heureusement). J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout :c. Je prends toujours plaisir à vous écrire cette fic don't worry, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Ce chapitre ne voulait absolument pas sortir de ma tête. xD  
Bonne lecture !**

 **Day 10 : New horizon ?**

 **Point de vue de Santana**

Je dormais plutôt bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps quand un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Sur le coup, je pensai que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais à en juger le regard que me jette Quinn, elle aussi s'étant éveillé en sursaut, j'en conclus que c'était bel et bien réel. Je décidai de ne pas parler, pour ne pas faire de bruit au cas où quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose ne se soit introduit à l'intérieur. Le même bruit retentit, plus fort cette fois-ci. Je vis que la blonde commençait à paniquer. Je me levai dans le but évident d'aller voir d'où provenait ce bruit, mais Quinn me retint par le bras avant de chuchoter.

 **«- T'es folle, ça peut être n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, c'est trop dangereux. »**

 **« - Il faut bien que quelqu'un aille voir, ne bouge pas, je fais vite. »**

 **« - Fais attention s'il te plait… »**

Je lui lançai un sourire pour lui signifier que j'allais faire attention. Je me levai et saisis la hachette avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai devant celle-ci, la main posée sur la poignée avant de me retourner vers la blonde.

 **«- Si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici une heure, commences à t'inquiéter. Mais pas besoin d'appeler la police, ils sont déjà tous devant l'hôtel. »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 **«- Pour la carrière de comique, on repassera hein. Si tu n'es pas revenue dans trente minutes je viens te chercher. »**

 **«- Une heure ? »**

 **«-Trente minutes. Maintenant file, le temps passe déjà. »**

 **«- Tu es dure en affaire toi ! »**

Je revins à la réalité quand un bruit similaire aux deux premières fois retentit. J'ouvris doucement la porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit d'où provenait ce vacarme étant donné que l'hôtel était gigantesque. Je commençai à chercher dans le couloir le plus proche de la chambre mais toutes les pièces étaient vides comme lorsque je les avais vérifiées plus tôt dans la journée. J'entrepris de monter à l'étage supérieur quand un bruit similaire se fit entendre. Je me rendis alors compte que le bruit venait d'en bas. Je descendis les marches de la manière la plus silencieuse possible. Plus je descendais, plus le bruit s'intensifiait et avait une fréquence de plus en plus rapprochée. Un million de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles allant d'un zonard qui s'était introduit dans l'hôtel à toute une horde qui aurait réussi à franchir l'entrée. J'espérais pouvoir revenir dans ma chambre saine et sauve. Il fallait aussi que je fasse vite car je savais que la bombe ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à s'inquiéter.

 **Point de vue de Quinn**

Cela faisait quelques minutes seulement que Santana avait quitté la chambre que je ne pouvais empêcher une vague d'inquiétude me submerger. Je sais, il m'en faut peu pour être inquiète mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à San. Je soupirai et me postai devant la fenêtre de la chambre afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la rue qui se trouvait juste devant l'hôtel. Je voulais voir la situation à l'extérieur et je fus soulagée quand je vis qu'il n'y avait aucun zonard qui rôdait autour du bâtiment. Mais une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me submergea quand je réalisai que cela pouvait être n'importe quoi qui se trouvait en bas avec Santana. Et si ceux-ci s'étaient déjà introduits et que la brune se retrouvait seule face à eux seulement armée d'une hachette ? Et si celle-ci revenait dans le même état qu'eux ? Je me giflai mentalement, essayant de retrouver des pensées plus positives. Je sentais les minutes défiler bien que je ne sois pas sûre que ma perception du temps soit exacte. Je décidai de me rallonger sur le lit et de fermer les yeux afin de penser à des choses heureuses pour attendre Santana de manière plus agréable.

 **Point de vue de Santana**

Après avoir cherché pendant de nombreuses minutes, j'avais fini par tomber nez à nez avec une porte qui m'avait semblé condamner lors de ma visite. J'allais poser ma main sur la poignée quand le même bruit que celui que j'entendais depuis mon réveil se produisit de manière violente juste derrière la porte manquant de me faire avoir une attaque. Je levai la hachette à hauteur de ma tête, prête à l'abattre sur ce qui se trouvait derrière cette putain de porte. J'ouvris d'un coup, mais ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce me fit perdre toute once de colère et de panique en moi. Dans cette pièce, qui semblait être un débarra, se trouvait contre toute attente un chien bel et bien en vie qui certainement affamé faisait tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères autour de lui. Je décidai de m'approcher en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je posai un genou au sol et tendis lentement ma main vers lui avant de murmurer.

 **«- Viens, n'aies pas peur mon gros. »**

Il s'approcha de moi en couinant, renifla brièvement ma main avant de se mettre à me faire la fête. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'il s'allongea devant moi avec une bouille toute triste à faire craquer le plus gros cœur de pierre du monde. Je réalisai qu'il devait se trouver là depuis un moment et qu'il avait certainement faim et soif.

 **«- Attends, je vais t'emmener avec moi dans les cuisines, je vais bien te trouver quelque chose et demain quand j'irais explorer la ville à la recherche de vivre je te trouverais tout ce dont tu as besoin. On ne va pas te laisser dépérir mon pote, c'est une sacré chance que tu sois encore de ce monde. »**

Il me regardait en couinant, oui, je venais de faire un monologue à un chien. Et oui, je suis totalement gaga. Mais j'ai toujours aimé les animaux, ce sont des êtres tellement purs. Enfin bref, j'essayai de faire en sorte qu'il me suive car je n'aurais pas pu le porter, enfin si, mais je ne pourrais pas sur une très longue distance. Il s'agissait en effet d'un Golden Retriever, probablement croisé Labrador, de couleur sable. Je tapotai sur ma cuisse en sifflant pour lui faire comprendre de me suivre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je ne sais plus vraiment où se trouve la cuisine mais bon, ça va bien me revenir.  
Avec mon nouveau pote on se mit à parcourir les étages avant d'enfin tomber sur cette foutue cuisine. J'entrai dans la pièce et commençai par vérifier s'il y avait de l'eau. Par chance, tout comme l'électricité, l'eau courante était toujours de la partie. Pour combien de temps je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est une aubaine, aussi bien pour boire que pour se laver. Je cherchai un récipient et le lavai avant de le remplir d'eau fraîche et de le poser au sol. Mon nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes ne perdit pas de temps à le vider en une fraction de seconde avant d'en réclamer un second, puis un troisième et dernier.

 **«- Eh ben dis donc, heureusement que je t'ai trouvé maintenant toi, parce que tu n'aurais pas tardé à te dessécher. »**

Je fouillai les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, et fini par lui trouver une conserve qu'il s'empressa de manger. Une fois qu'il eût terminé, je repris le chemin de la chambre. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais partit et j'imaginais déjà Quinn me sermonner sur combien je l'ai inquiété. Je riais intérieurement à cette pensée. Je me dépêchais de parcourir les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la pièce. Je tapais le code et l'ouvris doucement avant de voir que la blonde était allongée, dos à la porte, et au son de sa respiration, lente et régulière, je conclus assez rapidement qu'elle était endormie.

 ** _Eh ben, elle a l'air super inquiète !_**

Je riais silencieusement, fis entrer le chien, le fit se coucher devant le lit avant de refermer silencieusement la porte et allai m'allonger derrière Q. Elle grogna légèrement lorsque j'entourai sa taille de mes bras. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je m'étais endormie avant le retour de ma brune et je me demande bien comment. C'est bien moi ça, une seconde je suis morte d'inquiétude et l'instant d'après je me retrouve en train de pioncer. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je ne m'attendais pas à frôler la mort au réveil. En ouvrant les yeux, encore à moitié endormie, je vis une chose poilue me fixer avec de grands yeux ronds et un filet de bave. Et je ne parle bien évidemment pas de Santana. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de surprise.

 **«- AAAAAAAAAAH. »**

Santana se releva à une allure phénoménale dans le lit. Me jetant un regard noir quand elle constata que j'étais bel et bien à côté d'elle et qu'il ne m'arrivait rien de grave.

 **«- ça ne vas pas de me faire ce genre de réveil alors que t'es même pas en danger ? Putain j'ai failli crever Mierda t'es dingue ou quoi c'est quoi ton soucis ? »**

Santana, super agréable le matin.

 **«- Ah parce que moi je n'ai pas eu peur ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »**

Je retournai le regard vers ce qui m'avait fait bondir quelques instants plus tôt mais je ne le vis pas. Merde je n'ai pas rêvé il y avait un truc devant moi. Je n'ai pas rêvé hein… ? Je vis ma brune me regarder comme si j'étais complétement dingue, puis elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

 **«- C'est bon, je crois que je viens de comprendre… Attends ici ! »**

Je la regardai d'un air totalement perdu et perplexe. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain avant de dire à haute voix.

 **«- Te voilà ! Tu as eu peur du hurlement de Quinn hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote ! Elle est pas méchante, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous au réveil ! »**

Mais à qui elle parle ? Elle a perdu l'esprit ? Elle a adopté un zonard de compagnie ? Non mais tu t'entends ma pauvre Quinn ? Je ne comprends rien du tout. Puis, elle s'engouffra et revint avec… Un chien ( ?!) dans les bras. Je me pinçai et constatai que ça me faisait bel et bien mal. Qu'est-ce que… ?

 **«- Mais… Je… Comment… »**

 **«- Et bien figure toi que c'est ce gros patapouf qui nous a foutu la trouille cette nuit ! Il était enfermé dans une remise que je croyais condamnée. Il avait faim alors il renversait toutes les étagères pour se dégoter quelque chose ! »**

C'était incroyable… Je pensais bien que je ne reverrais jamais d'animaux de ma vie… Elle le déposa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi. Le chien me regardait l'air à demi apeuré (il faut dire que mon cri aurait même pu ameuter une horde de zonnards…), je lui tendis la main, il hésita quelques instants avant de finalement la sentir puis se mettre à faire une fête digne de ce nom. Santana me regarda avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **«- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »**

 **«- Tu préfères quand je tire la gueule ? »** Elle mima une mine boudeuse **«- En fait c'est juste qu'en apparence on pourrait croire qu'on a une vie normale s'il n'y avait pas tout ce merdier dehors et qu'il restait encore des gens… »**

Si sa phrase semblait heureuse au début, la fin nous ramenait toujours au même constat et elle semblait presque triste. Je posai une main sur sa joue et la forçai à me regarder.

 **«- Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu espérais, ce n'est pas celle que j'espérais non plus et ce n'est pas non plus celle qu'espérait les potentiels survivants, mais je te promets qu'un jour on l'aura notre vie 'normale' San… »** Elle posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux et je fis de même avant de reprendre **«- Ce n'est pas la vie que j'espérais mais au moins elle m'a permis de te rencontrer. J'essaye de voir le positif dans cette histoire sinon elle serait bien trop dure à affronter. On a besoin plus que jamais d'espoir, on a plus que jamais besoin de se dire que tout ça n'est pas un hasard, que tout ça a un sens. On doit juste assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle pour le voir dans son entièreté… Pour le moment, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver là… On ne sait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain l'humanité a tourné au drame. Mais un jour, je suis certaine qu'on sera en mesure d'y voir plus clair, et de résoudre tout ça. Ça sera certainement long, et émotionnellement très difficile parfois, je sais aussi que le climat est mauvais et qu'on est en danger permanent. Mais en attendant que tout ça s'arrange, je veux que tu me promettes de garder espoir. Et je veux que tu me promettes également que même si on va essayer de chercher un remède et que ce sera toujours dangereux à chaque instant, tu vas profiter de notre histoire comme si tout ceci n'existait pas. J'ai pensé à tout ce que j'avais raté quand j'ai vu ma mère, mais tu sais, quand tu m'as montré cette pièce… Le mot espoir a pris tout son sens dans mon esprit. Parce que maintenant je me dis qu'on a une chance de plus de s'en sortir. Je ne veux pas penser aux mauvaises choses qui peuvent arriver. Je me sens bien avec toi Santana. Quand tu es à côté de moi j'ai l'impression que je pourrais affronter un monde aussi pourri les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas envie de me dire que je peux te perdre à tout moment ou que je peux mourir n'importe quand. »** Je la sentie se crisper à ces dernières paroles et posai ma main sur la sienne, toujours les yeux clos, front contre front **«- Je veux juste pouvoir t'aimer malgré tout ça. Je veux juste profiter au maximum de tous les instants où tu es avec moi, et je t'assure qu'on pourra tout affronter ensembles. »**

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se recula et posai une main sur ma joue. Elle y traça des cercles imaginaires avec son pouce. Je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'elle avait bien entendu tout ce que je venais de dire et que cela la touchait malgré le fait qu'elle ne trouvait rien à y répondre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et pinçait sa lèvre entre ses dents. Elle posa son autre main sur mon autre joue et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle saccadé par l'émotion s'écraser contre sa peau.

 **«- Merci pour tout ce que tu viens de dire Q… Juste… Merci… Sincèrement… »**

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en libérant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes. Wow. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Santana pleurer un jour. Je sais aisément que ce n'est pas le genre de personne à laisser aller facilement ses émotions devant quelqu'un. Je dois avouer que ça me fend le cœur de la voir comme ça. Enfin, même si techniquement je ne la vois pas puisque mes yeux sont fermés. Elle n'a pas de gros sanglots, son corps n'est pas secoué de spasmes. Mais je peux sentir ses larmes venir s'écraser sur nos lèvres, donnant un goût salé au baiser. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle recule, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant j'ai vraiment besoin de l'embrasser, indéfiniment. Elle n'a pas non plus l'air de vouloir y mettre un terme. Je me laissais tomber en arrière sur mon oreiller, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle se retrouva à moitié sur moi. Je posais mes mains sur son visage et elle laissa les siennes passer sous mon haut avant de caresser mon corps. Je sais que nous ne cherchions pas à aller plus loin à cet instant et que cet échange n'avait vraiment rien de sexuel, on avait juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Le discours de Quinn m'avait totalement bouleversée. Jamais je ne me suis laissée aller devant qui que ce soit. Ma carapace est telle que parfois je ne me laisse moi-même pas voir mes faiblesses. Et après tous ces chamboulements dans ma tête, j'avais eu besoin de l'embrasser, de sentir qu'elle était bien là, que tout ceci n'était pas un mirage. Il va sans dire que si elle n'était pas là, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est non plus. Je ne regrette pas d'être partie avec elle, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris la décision d'affronter tout ça à ses côtés. Quand l'air nous manqua réellement après de longues minutes à s'étreindre, je me reculai légèrement, à bout de souffle avant de poser ma tête sur sa poitrine tout en dessinant des lignes imaginaires sur son ventre. Je jetais un œil au chien, toujours allongé à nos pieds mais s'étant endormi entre temps.

 **«- On devrait lui trouver un nom… »**

La blonde passait sa main dans mes cheveux ce qui me fit soupirer d'aise. Avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

 **«- Oui, ça serait mieux que de l'appeler le clebs ! Mais rien ne presse, on peut attendre un peu de voir son comportement pour lui trouver un nom qui lui convienne ! En plus on ne sait même pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle. »**

 **«- Tu veux que je regarde ? »**

Q fut prise d'un fou rire

 **«- Laisses le donc dormir ! »**

Je me rallongeai à ses côtés en la regardant. Son sourire me faisait littéralement fondre. Elle me fixait également avant de lâcher le plus naturellement du monde.

 **«- Tu es belle tu sais. »**

 **«- Oui, je le sais, mais ces mots ont plus de valeur quand ils sortent de ta bouche ! »**

Elle me donna une tape sur la tête.

 **«- Tu veux jouer à ça ? »**

Elle me regarda, se demandant bien de quoi je pouvais parler. Alors pour illustrer je me jetais sur elle en la chatouillant. Elle cria de surprise avant de se tordre dans tous les sens.

 **«- Putain San, arrêtes je t'en supplie ! »**

Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continuai de plus belle. Après quelques instants elle réussit à retourner la situation (et moi avec) se retrouvant maintenant au-dessus de moi.

 **«- Tu vas souffrir Santana. »**

Eh merde, même si je l'ai bien cherché je déteste les chatouilles. Mes muscles du ventre se contractèrent automatiquement pour laisser Quinn y poses ses… Euh… Sa bouche… Sur mon cou ?! J'ouvris grands les yeux, plus surprise que si elle s'était mise à me torturer avec des milliers de plumes. Mais non, c'était bien ses lèvres qui se baladaient sur mon cou. Elle déposait des baisers ici et là, jouant avec mes nerfs. Je ne répondais plus de rien, elle me faisait totalement perdre la tête. Elle commença à me mordiller et un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle s'enleva et se releva d'un coup, me laissant là, les yeux écarquillés par les choses qu'elle venait de me faire ressentir.

 **«- Haha tu devrais voir ta tête ! »**

Et ça la fait rire.

 **«- Quinn… Tu vas me le payer au centuple… »**

Je n'étais même pas crédible tant l'émotion était encore présente dans ma voix.

 **«- J'attends avec impatience de voir ça ! Il faudrait qu'on commence à s'atteler aux recherches… Je sais que ce n'est pas super drôle mais on doit vraiment le faire. Mais avant… Je vais prendre une douche. »**

Oui, elle a raison. On doit d'y mettre, c'est important. Mais merde quoi. Je la vis entrer dans la salle de bain et refermer la porte derrière elle. Je soupirais et me laissai retomber comme une crêpe sur mon oreiller. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides.

 **«- Je me suis dépêchée pour que tu puisses aussi y aller aussi avant qu'on ne descende. »**

 **«- Tu aurais pu m'inviter, on aurait gagné du temps… »**

Elle s'assit à côté de moi avant de lâcher.

 **«- Moi je pense qu'on en aurait perdu… »**

Elle fait allusion à ce que je pense ? _Rhaaa bref Santana va te laver et ferme ta gueule putain ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça._ Mais toi la ferme d'abord !

 ** _Environ une heure et demie plus tard._**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

On avait perdu un temps fou à tenter de se faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner tout en économisant nos stocks. Après tout ça, on était donc retournée dans le «labo» afin de se mettre au travail. J'étais assise en train de regarder des flacons quand j'entendis Santana pester.

 **«- Joder ! Hijo de puta. »**

Charmant.

 **«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

 **«- J'ai trouvé des notes, jusqu'ici je ne voyais que des formules. »**

 **«- Et… Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe mais ce n'est pas censé être une bonne chose ? »**

 **«- En théorie oui… Si c'était rédigé en Anglais ou en Espagnol ! Sauf que là c'est dans une espèce de langue bizarre j'y comprends que dalle ! »**

Je m'approchai d'elle et me mit à lire par-dessus son épaule afin de voir si je pouvais au moins déterminer quelle était la langue dans laquelle tout était rédigé. Mais je fis moi aussi chou blanc.

 **«- Ma question va peut-être être totalement stupide mais… On ne peut pas essayer de déjà déchiffrer les formules ? »**

Elle continua de se concentrer sur les morceaux de papier devant elle.

 **«- Si, on peut. Le seul souci c'est que certaines formules sont utilisées pour des calculs assez complexes, et ces calculs n'ont aucun sens sans une interprétation par note… »**

Elle commença à s'énerver et à serrer les poings. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer.

 **«- Calmes-toi San… On va trouver une solution… On devrait déjà déterminer de quelle langue il s'agit, et on pourra peut-être trouver un dictionnaire ou je ne sais quoi quelque part en sortant. La ville est grande, il doit bien rester ça quelque part. »**

Elle grommela.

 **«- C'était plus facile quand on avait internet… »**

 **«- Et bien… Je ne te le fais pas dire. Malheureusement on va devoir se débrouiller autrement. »**

 **«- Sauf si j'arrive à bidouiller un truc. »**

L'espoir fait vivre après tout. Elle se replongea dans les notes et je fis le tour des pièces, en remarquant une que nous n'avions pas encore explorée. J'y entrai. Bingo.  
Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque, avec des livres scientifiques, des encyclopédies médicales. Je les ouvris, la plupart étaient en Anglais. Même si certaines étaient dans la même langue que sur les notes que San avait trouvées. Et il n'y avait pas un seul dictionnaire… Et merde, à moitié bingo en fait. Je revins dans la pièce où se trouvait la Latina.

 **«- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »**

Elle releva la tête et porta son attention sur moi.

 **«- Oui ? »**

 **«- Ben j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque… Le problème c'est que certains ouvrages sont en Anglais, mais le reste dans la même langue que sur les notes… Et il n'y a pas de dictionnaire… »**

 **«- Je crois que tu avais raison, on devra en trouver un à l'extérieur… Joder… J'ai essayé de trouver en quoi cela pouvait bien être écrit, mais c'est bizarre… ça ne ressemble à rien que j'ai déjà vu… »**

 **«- Il existe beaucoup de langues tu sais… On ne peut pas toutes les connaître. En tout cas on doit prendre une des feuilles de notes, comme ça si on trouve ce que l'on veut on pourra regarder si les mots correspondent. »**

 **«- Tu as raison, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, on doit préparer des affaires et on y va. On va devoir être super vigilantes. »**

J'acquiesçai. Santana se leva. On décidait d'aller rassembler ce dont nous avions besoin pour y aller. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir à l'aveugle, encore moins dans un endroit que nous ne maitrisions pas. C'était sans compter sur le chien, gentiment couché à nos pieds depuis que nous étions là, qui se releva et se mit à grogner en aboyant devant une des portes du labo. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

 **Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour la fin redondante à celle du chapitre 8, mais si je n'avais pas coupé à ce moment-là et que j'avais écrit cette scène avant de clore le chapitre, je n'aurais pas su ou l'arrêter :c… Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review et je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**


	12. Day 11 : Live For Today

**HELLO HELLO. Alors comme d'hab' je poste mon chapitre à une heure pas possible… Il est un peu plus long que les derniers que j'ai pu poster. Je viens de passer presque 5h dessus alors d'avance désolée pour les éventuelles fautes ou erreurs mais mon cerveau est un petit peu en bouillie je dois avouer x) j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et même si il reste encore quelques chapitres je voulais signaler que l'on commençait tout doucement à s'approcher de la fin. Bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue de Santana**

Les aboiements du chien ne me surprirent guère. Après tout, il se passait toujours quelque chose et ça depuis le début. Quinn non plus n'arborait pas vraiment un air effrayé. Tout comme moi elle avait juste l'air… Blasée. Chaque fois que tout se passait « tranquillement » quelque chose venait perturber notre tranquillité. Je soupirais, prête à ouvrir cette maudite porte mais Q m'en empêcha.

 **«- Quoi ? »**

Elle me jeta un regard sûr d'elle et s'affirma en s'interposant entre la porte et moi.

 **«- Pour une fois c'est moi qui voit ce qui se passe. »**

 **«- Mais Quinn je… »**

Elle soupira.

 **«- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Santana. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup perdu mon sang froid ces derniers temps mais c'est terminé. Je sais que tu veux me protéger et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus en sucre, je sais aussi me défendre. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de te protéger. »**

J'aime quand elle me tient tête comme ça c'est tellement… Hot. Je décidai de la taquiner un instant, après tout, quoi qu'il se trouve derrière cette porte, ça peut bien attendre un instant de plus.

 **«- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te casses un ongle. »**

Elle me lança un regard perdu entre le rire et la moquerie.

 **«- Je te rappelle quand-même que c'est moi qui ai sauvé ton joli petit cul quand tu es tombé de cette moto. »**

Elle marque un point. Santana vaincue par KO. Ça m'apprendra. Elle reprit.

 **«- Bref, laisses moi voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans. »**

Elle galéra bien trois bonnes minutes à ouvrir la porte non sans lâcher un juron. Ce qui me fit littéralement exploser de rire.

 **«- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule Lopez ? »**

 **«- Parce que je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi Fabray. »**

Elle se mit à rire à son tour. Bon, bah au moins elle ne me fera pas la tête au carré. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son but premier et soupira.

 **«- Ton chien a peur d'une foutue boîte. Et vu la taille on y passerait pas un zonard. »**

 **«- Ah c'est comme les gosses ? Quand il fait un truc chelou c'est le mien mais quand il est adorable c'est le nôtre ? »**

Elle m'offrit un rictus moqueur en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter.

 **«- T'es la plus bizarre de nous deux donc ça se tient plutôt bien comme résonnement… »**

Je lui tapai gentiment l'épaule et cela eut pour effet de la faire pouffer encore plus. Mais malgré la légèreté de la situation, une question me taraudait légèrement.

 **«- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il aboie comme un demeuré s'il s'agit d'une simple boîte ?»**

Elle sembla se plonger en pleine réflexion. Puis, tout à coup, un rongeur sortit en trombe de la pièce et se réfugia sous un des placards, traqué par un chien qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Elle roula des yeux et me regarda, l'air désespérée.

 **«- Ok, en fait il est encore plus con qu'il en a l'air… Et il est encore plus bizarre que toi. »**

Je souris et haussai les épaules.

 **«- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! »**

Elle s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa. Bon sang mais faudrait qu'elle prévienne quand elle fait ça. Mon cœur va lâcher un jour avec tout ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Elle se recula et me regardai. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son sérieux et je l'admire. Elle passe d'un état à l'autre en une fraction de secondes. Moi, j'en suis incapable.

 **«- Bon, sur ce on est censées partir en exploration, tu te rappelles ? »**

Je lui fis oui de la tête et elle m'offrit un sourire avant de prendre ma main et de m'entraîner derrière elle.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je n'avais pas peur d'aller dans la ville même si je ne la connaissais pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais l'habitude. Comme je l'avais expliqué à Santana à son arrivée à Cleveland, là-bas, c'est moi qui gérait le ravitaillement et qui menait seule toutes les explorations. Pour ne pas mettre les autres en danger. Et puis, maintenant, c'est différent. Santana est avec moi. Et je sais que malgré le fait qu'elle aime plaisanter et me lancer des piques, je peux compter sur elle et lui vouer une confiance aveugle. Peut-être me trouverais vous folle de penser cela alors que je ne la connaissais pas depuis si longtemps que ça même si elle est maintenant ma petite amie. Mais dans la vie je n'ai jamais réellement accordé ma confiance aux gens. Alors si je le fais avec elle, ce n'est pas pour rien.  
Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que depuis qu'elle est là. Je l'entrainais derrière moi, lui tenant la main. Nous avions convenu de laisser le chien en sécurité dans notre chambre avec ce dont il avait besoin, il était juste hors de question de le laisser venir avec nous. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, surtout sans savoir exactement la situation. A notre arrivée à Toledo, elle était plus que chaotique, mais les zonards qui nous avaient suivies jusque devant l'Hôtel semblaient avoir désertés et surtout oublié notre existence.  
On descendit tout en bas de l'Hôtel et Santana scruta en vitesse les horizons afin de s'assurer que nous pouvions sortir en «sécurité». Elle me fit signe de le suivre et c'est ce que je fis. Elle s'assura de refermer convenablement derrière nous et ainsi commença notre exploration.  
Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, mais j'avais toujours été plutôt mauvaise pour déterminer l'heure. Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal de ne plus avoir cette perception pénible du temps qui s'écoule toujours beaucoup trop vite. Santana a l'air concentré. Elle scrute les environs à la recherche du moindre zonard. Je regarde aux alentours si je ne vois pas une bibliothèque, et des commerces qui pourraient encore abriter des ressources. Puis, d'un coup mon regard se posa sur une devanture, en même temps que celui de Santana qui affichait maintenant un rictus pour le moins adorable.

 **«-Quinn, je crois que l'on a touché le gros lot… »**

En effet, il s'agissait d'une armurerie, et elle semblait avoir réussie à tenir bon face aux envahisseurs. Santana pressa le pas, apparemment presque aussi excitée qu'une gamine devant le Père Noël et je dus presque courir pour réussir à la suivre. Arrivées devant la porte elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à entrer. L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais disposait d'un choix assez varié d'armes en tout genre. Des armes à feu jusqu'aux armes blanches en passant par les armes de poings. Santana avait l'air émerveillée comme si on se trouvait à Disneyland et je ne sais pas si je devais trouver ça mignon ou profondément creepy. Je regardai plus en détails toutes les armes autour de moi. Le plus simple ça reste une arme à feu avec beaucoup de munitions, mais en période d'apocalypse… Ce n'est pas génial. Mieux vaut éviter de se faire remarquer et de faire du bruit, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Je tournai la tête pour constater que ma petite amie était en train de baver devant un Katana. Je m'approchai d'elle.

 **«- Tu veux te la jouer samouraï ? »**

 **«- Moque toi si tu veux mais tu seras bien heureuse quand je leur couperais la tête avec une grâce sans pareil. »**

Je roulai des yeux. Santana et sa modestie.

 **«- Si tu pouvais couper la tienne de tête au passage… »**

 **«- Tu serais bien triste. »**

 **«- Pas sûr… »**

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule et cela me fit sourire. J'aime vraiment nos joutes verbales. Mais il n'empêche que ça ne m'avançait guère pour le choix de mon arme. Santana avait trouvé la sienne mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais. San s'approcha de moi et murmura dans mon oreille.

 **«- Vas voir dans les toilettes si il n'y a pas une ventouse… Vu leur état de putréfaction, tu pourras peut-être leur agripper la tête et l'arracher… On ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher. »**

Puis elle s'éloigna à nouveau en riant.

 **«- T'es vraiment dégueulasse tu sais ça ? »**

 **«- T'as juste pas d'humour. »**

Elle fit la moue et ajouta.

 **«- Attends j'ai une idée. »**

Elle attrapa une arme et me l'apporta.

 **«- Désolée mais je te vois grave avec un sniper, en plus j'ai vu, pas longtemps certes, que tu étais douée en précision quand tu m'as sauvée à Cleveland. Je pense que ça serait bien pour toi. Bon faut aussi que tu prennes une machette en complément. Parce que de près tu n'auras pas le temps de viser. »**

Je déposai un bisou sur sa joue.

 **«- Tu penses vraiment à tout… »**

 **«- D'où l'intérêt de ne pas me couper la tête… »**

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **«- Gardes la encore un peu alors… »**

 **«- Je te remercie pour ta clémence ! Du coup que dirais-tu de reprendre cette exploration ? Pour le moment c'est plutôt tranquille et puis… On est équipées maintenant… »**

J'acquiesçai.

 **«- Mais on devrait quand-même repasser bientôt, pour récupérer plus d'armes et les rapatrier à l'hôtel. »**

 **«- Oui, on le fera c'est certain. »**

Elle rangea le Katana dans son fourreau et mis pistolet à sa ceinture pour les « cas de force majeure ». Quant à moi, j'avais mon sniper sur l'épaule et ma machette à la ceinture.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je ne dis rien mais je trouvais Quinn incroyablement badass comme ça. Et son côté affirmé et sûre d'elle qui ressortait depuis tout à l'heure dans le labo était tout simplement à tomber. En plus d'être magnifique, elle avait un charme fou. Et j'aurais pu passer des heures simplement à la regarder. Je revins à moi et quitta l'armurerie, suivie de Q, cela va sans dire.  
Nous passions quelques magasins en revus et prenions quelques vivres, tout en prenant le soin de noter d'une croix sur la carte tous les endroits où nous pourrons encore venir chercher ce dont nous avons besoin. Les rues étaient étrangement calmes et j'ai deux hypothèses à cela. La première c'est qu'ils sont tous regroupés dans un coin de la ville, ayant peut-être trouvé de quoi manger ou peut-être dans l'objectif de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La deuxième c'est qu'ils aient « migrés » dans une autre ville. Mais bien évidemment la première hypothèse tiens plus la route.  
C'est donc un véritable jeu de hasard qui s'offre à nous. Car nombreux comme ils étaient la dernière fois, il ne vaut mieux pas se retrouver bloquées dans une ruelle face à eux… Je n'aime pas le silence pesant que dégage la ville, j'ai besoin que l'on détende l'atmosphère… Mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas toujours le faire dans une telle situation. Je regardai Q, elle marchait d'un pas assuré et elle ne semblait pas flancher. Elle n'en a peut-être pas forcément conscience, mais elle est extrêmement courageuse. Elle a affronté des choses terribles mais elle arrive à mettre tout ça de côté. Je trouve ça admirable.  
A cet instant elle ne semblait se soucier de rien si ce n'est de notre sécurité.  
J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître avant tout ça… Avoir une vie « normale » avec elle, sans tous ces dangers permanents, sans toute cette crainte, sans toute cette « solitude ». Quoi de plus triste qu'une ville sans bruit, vide de tous ses habitants, vide de toute vie si ce n'est la tienne et celle de la personne que tu aimes. Je suis bien avec Q, même plus que bien. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir me balader main dans la main avec elle, dans le brouhaha incessant des klaxons, des moteurs vrombissants des automobiles, des motos, des bus… Entendre des gens se chamailler pour des futilités de la vie, s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un bar et boire une bière, juste comme ça, avant de passer la journée à faire du shopping, à aller au cinéma ou même simplement à se balader… Profiter de chaque choses qui nous entoure…  
Présenter celle qui partage ma vie à ma famille, partager tout un tas de choses avec elle, sortir, profiter de notre jeunesse et de notre vie, se construire à deux, se chamailler à notre tour pour des futilités… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas vivre tout ça. On devra vivre dans la crainte, dans la peur, dans le danger. On devra faire attention à chacun de nos gestes pour ne pas mourir, on devra se débrouiller comme on peut pour survivre. Mais combien de temps est-ce que cela durera ? Est-ce qu'un jour nous trouverons le remède ? Est-ce qu'un jour tout ceci s'arrêtera ? Ça me briserait le cœur de perdre Q, on est jeunes, on a encore tellement de choses à vivre, et tellement de choses à partager ensembles. Avant, je n'avais pas conscience de toutes ces petites choses, parce qu'elles me paraissaient pas importantes, ou parce que je me disais que j'avais le temps. Et surtout, je ne pensais pas connaître l'amour. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours pensé que je continuerais à être volage, à passer d'une personne à l'autre sans prendre le temps de la connaître, sans m'attacher, sans engagement. Etre libre. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, si je pouvais revenir en arrière avec Quinn à mes côtés, je sais que je ne voudrais plus ça. Je voudrais de la stabilité, je voudrais être avec elle et rien qu'avec elle. Je voudrais qu'on avance ensembles, main dans la main. Et même si c'est ce qu'on fait, je ne peux empêcher une partie de moi de se sentir triste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout ça est injuste, que ça n'a pas de sens. En même temps, quel sens pourrait avoir la fin de l'humanité ? Si ce n'est de nous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes rien sur cette Terre, que même si l'on se l'est appropriée, elle ne nous appartient pas. Que la nature est plus forte malgré tout ce qu'on lui a volé durant notre passage sur son sol. Peut-être que dans un certain sens c'est mérité… Peut-être qu'à trop prendre pour acquis nos vies, on devait nous rappeler à l'ordre. Mais pourquoi d'un coup, pourquoi comme ça ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour en arriver là ?  
Et voici que je m'étais égarée trop loin dans mes pensées, mais je revins à la réalité quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne. Je relevai les yeux et croisai ceux de la femme qui avait réussi à dompter mon cœur de pierre et mon sale caractère. Je n'avais aucune fierté avec Q, je ne me sentais pas supérieure à elle. Elle me regardait, et je vis à son visage qu'elle avait l'air inquiète. Peut-être avait-elle sentit que je m'étais encore perdue dans de sombres pensées. Et sa douce voix finit de me tirer de ma rêverie.

 **«- San, est-ce que ça va... ? »**

Je lui offris un demi-sourire, un sourire qui sonnait faux. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, on avait déjà eu cette discussion ce matin. Je savais que je devais arrêter de m'encombrer de ces sombres pensées qui tentaient tant bien que mal de torturer mon âge, déjà rongée par tous ces macabres évènements. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas la duper. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait bien que je mens et je le vois à son regard. Je sais qu'elle se demande à cet instant ce qui peut bien se passer dans ma tête. Je sais qu'elle se soucie de moi, je sais qu'elle ne me juge pas. Elle s'arrêta et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, ce regard toujours inquiet.

 **«- San… Je sais bien que quelque chose te tracasse, je sais aussi que tu penses à un tas de choses auxquels tu ne devrais pas penser… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, parles-moi. »**

Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que ça m'obsédait. J'avais effroyablement peur de la perdre, qu'une de ces horribles choses ne me l'arrache. Je ne voulais pas à avoir à la voir comme elle avait pu voir Brittany ou sa mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve de leur côté. Je ne pourrais pas l'affronter.

 **«- Ca va Q d'accord ? »**

Elle soupira, preuve encore une fois que mes mensonges ne la bernait pas. Elle me posa encore une fois la question, l'air blessée, me suppliant presque de lui parler.

 **«- J'ai peur que tu meurs Quinn… J'ai peur de devoir affronter tout ça seule, j'ai peur de te voir partir… »**

Ses yeux brillaient presque, elle passait toujours sa main dans mes cheveux et se pinçait la lèvre.

 **«- Tu sais, je ne le dis pas, mais je pense la même chose à chaque seconde qui s'écoule Santana… J'essaye de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Parce que c'est bien trop dur à concevoir. Mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je me battrais à côté, et aucune de nous deux ne mourras… Pas comme ça San, je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver. Jamais. Comme je te l'ai dit, on l'aura notre vie normale San. On l'aura. »**

Je soupirai, me sentant à cet instant stupide de lui avoir fait repenser à tout ça. On avait recommencé à marcher et elle tenait ma main. Je me sentais rassurée par ce simple contact.

 **«- Aller, arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la vie qui botte le cul de Santana Lopez, mais Santana Lopez qui botte le cul de la vie, alors montre lui que c'est toi qui commande. »**

Elle avait raison, j'étais Santana Lopez, je devais cesser de me lamenter sur mon sort, ça ne me ressemblait pas. J'avais toujours eu ce masque de garce insensible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme moi, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Au même instant on passa devant une bijouterie, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Quinn s'arrêta un instant et regarda quelque chose avant de se retourner vers moi.

 **«- J'ai une idée complètement dingue. »**

J'haussai un sourcil (preuve qu'elle aussi avait une mauvaise influence sur moi…) ne comprenant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **«- C'est quoi ton idée complètement dingue Fabray ? »**

Elle rangea quelque chose dans sa poche et me prit par la main avant de m'entraîner en courant. Okay, là elle a l'air complètement folle.

 **«- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête de blonde ? »**

Elle continuait de courir.

 **«- Soit patiente. »**

 ** _Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard._**

 **«- Pourquoi tu m'as mis un putain de bandeau sur les yeux ?! Je suis censée faire comment si une nuée de zonard nous attaque et que … »**

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes pour me faire taire. _Haha, c'est ouf, elle t'a toujours avec cette technique._ Ta gueule.

 **«- Alors tout d'abord tu vas arrêter de râler sinon c'est moi qui te livre en pâture à la nuée de zonards comme tu dis si bien et puis je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente, si il y a le moindre danger, je t'enlève illico ce que tu as sur les yeux. Tu as dit que tu voulais une vie normale non ? »**

 **«- Oui mais… »**

 **«- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu as confiance en moi Santana ? »**

 **«- J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, en plus présentement cette expression prend tout son sens. »**

Je ne la voyais pas mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle a roulé des yeux. Je la connais trop. Elle ne releva pas ma connerie et me traîna par la main. Bien sûr que j'avais confiance en elle, bien sûr, je ne voyais juste vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. On avait fait plusieurs arrêts avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à me faire entrer je ne sais où et à me faire asseoir. Quand elle m'enleva le bandeau des yeux je mis un certain moment à m'acclimater à la lumière ce qui me fit pester intérieurement. Je ne voyais absolument pas où on pouvait bien être. Et quand je retrouvai pleine capacité de ma vision je vis que nous étions dans une chapelle. Mais pas une chapelle ultra coincée des fesses, _depuis quand les chapelles ont des fesses ?_ Mais tu la fermes jamais toi ? Bref je reprends, une chapelle genre moderne, ce n'était pas vraiment une chapelle du coup… _Bravo, belle explication, on te remercie._ Mais va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis petite voix de malheur, arrêtes de te taper l'incruste ! Enfin dans tous les cas je regardai Quinn encore plus bizarrement que toutes les fois où je l'avais regardé bizarrement.

 **«- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de t'avoir emmené ici… »**

 **«- Et après tu oses dire que c'est moi qui suis bizarre ? »**

 **«- La ferme Lopez. »**

 _Haha, tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle… Hé lâche ce couteau espèce de malade ! Haaaaaa, au secouuuuuurs !_ Ça t'apprendra à t'incruster partout, conscience de malheur. Quinn me regardait avec un sourcil arqué, ah si elle savait… Et si surtout elle pouvait voir mes engueulades avec moi-même.

 **«- Du coup… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »**

 **«- J'ai envie qu'on se marie San. »**

Je la regardai quelques instants l'air complètement perdue, avant d'exploser de rire pensant qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule.

 **«- Tu as convié un prêtre zombie à la cérémonie ? »**

Mais au regard noir qu'elle me lança je me ravisai immédiatement.

 **«- Je sais que c'est totalement insensé, mais on s'en fout, parce qu'il n'y a plus de lois, parce qu'il n'y a que toi et moi, qu'on fait nos propres règles, nos propres choix. A vrai dire je me fiche du mariage, mais c'est symbolique. Symbolique du fait qu'on ne s'abandonnera jamais, qu'on se battra, ensembles, jusqu'au bout. Et un jour, quand tout ça sera terminé et que le monde redeviendra tel qu'il était avant, on se mariera peut-être pour de vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça comme un truc hyper sérieux dans le sens où tu auras pleins d'obligations ou quoi. Mais juste comme une promesse de l'une envers l'autre… Et puis, on n'a pas de temps à perdre dans ce monde… Même si on se promet qu'on ne s'abandonnera pas, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Alors j'ai envie qu'on fasse des trucs ensembles, aussi dingue que cela soit. »**

Il ne fallait pas un mot de plus pour me convaincre. Elle avait raison, on devait vivre comme si tout était normal, mais on devait aussi vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Aussi flippant cela soit-il. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

 **«- Tu as raison Q. »**

S'en suivit une « cérémonie » à la fois drôle et émouvante. Cela ne vaudrait pas la peine de vous le raconter, car la seule chose essentielle à retenir qui s'en dégage c'est que pour une fois, on s'est senties vivre, vivre comme si toute cette merde n'existait pas, comme si rien ne pouvait plus nous atteindre, et je ne remercierais jamais assez Q pour ça. Je regardai fièrement la bague qu'elle avait choisie pour moi.

 **«- T'as des bon goûts Fabray. »**

Elle se mit à rire.

 **«- Fabray-Lopez nan ? »**

Je lui tirais la langue de manière tout à fait puérile.

 **«- Tu ne m'empêchera jamais de t'appeler Fabray ! »**

Elle ria. Toute la crainte que j'avais ressentie auparavant dans cette journée s'était envolée, grâce à elle. Grâce à son amour, grâce à ses idées totalement folles. J'étais toujours étonnée de ne pas avoir croisé un seul zonard depuis que l'on avait quitté l'hôtel mais je n'y pensais plus, j'avais laissé ma vigilance de côté, tout comme Quinn. Et nous n'aurions pas dû, c'est vrai. Mais nous restons des êtres humains, avec nos qualités et nos défauts.

Plus tard, le soleil commençait à tomber, on avait fait un détour par la bibliothèque et recueilli certains ouvrages qui semblaient pouvoir nous aider à avancer dans nos recherches. Car malgré nos distractions, on ne devait pas oublier l'essentiel : le remède. C'était la clé pour retrouver une vraie vie. J'allais prendre le chemin du retour quand Q voulu entrer dans un bar. Il était assez petit mais en assez bon était, et de l'alcool y était toujours présent. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et me regarda.

 **«- Bonsoir mademoiselle… Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »**

Je souris et m'assis de l'autre côté du comptoir en posant ma main sur la sienne.

 **«- Tout ce que vous voudrez, madame… »**

Elle éclata de rire et nous servi de quoi prendre un verre avant de venir me rejoindre et de s'assoir à mes côtés.

 **«- A la tienne. »**

 **«- A la nôtre Q… »**

Elle m'offrit un sourire et bu une gorgée de son verre.

 **«- Ca… Réveille ! »**

 **«- T'as pas l'habitude des alcools forts toi… »**

 **«- Te moque pas. »**

 **«- Loin de moi cette idée ! »**

Je reçus une énième tape sur la tête en guise de réponse et pris une gorgée de mon verre. Je la regardai et posai une main sur son genou.

 **«- Malgré tout ce qui se passe j'ai passé une bonne journée… »**

 **«- Moi aussi San… »**

Elle se leva et passa ses bras autour de ma nuque avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Je passais mes mains sous son haut et caressai son dos. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, me faisant presque tomber à la renverse. La passion qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser me faisait littéralement tourner la tête. Mais pas que. Mais un bruit nous rappela soudainement à la réalité qui semblait nous avoir échappé toute la journée. Un grognement, suivi d'un autre, et d'un tas d'autre. Quinn se raidit dans mes bras et semblait comme paralysée. Quand les bruits se firent entendre de plus en plus près je repris soudainement mon sang froid et elle aussi. On se saisit de nos armes et sortirent du bâtiment pour faire face… à la fameuse nuée de zonards dont je parlais plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne fallut pas deux fois pour nous mettre à courir pour leur échapper, mais ils étaient très nombreux, trop nombreux. Je poussai un juron et accélérai encore ma course, suivie de Quinn qui essayait de descendre plusieurs de ces choses à l'aide de son sniper. Quand on aperçut une échelle en ferraille grimper le long du mur d'un immeuble on ne se fit pas prier pour la monter le plus rapidement possible. Arrivées sur le toit, je me laissai tomber sur le dos, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant la chamade.

 **«- Bordel on a été stupides de baisser notre garde comme ça, comment j'ai pu croire qu'on pourrait voir une foutue vie normale, bordel de merde je nous ai mis en danger avec mes conneries je suis vraiment trop conne. »**

Quinn pestait en s'énervant contre elle-même, shootant dans tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle avec son pied. Je me relevai et allai vers elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se débattit dans un premier temps mais je réussi à la « calmer » et à la faire s'assoir contre le mur à mes côtés. Elle avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée et un des plus beaux regards noirs de sa collection.

 **«- Q, arrêtes de te blâmer de vouloir croire qu'on peut avoir une vie normale… Mais même si on peut passer de bons moments, cette réalité finira par nous rattraper… L'essentiel c'est qu'on s'en soit tiré… »**

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **«- Tout ça m'épuise San. Je t'assure que je veux y croire, c'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui et je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé, je veux vire l'instant présent, mais je nous ai mis en danger toutes les deux en nous faisant perdre notre vigilance… Je suis désolée… »**

 **«- Stop, tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant on va juste attendre que ça se calme en bas, qu'ils dégagent ailleurs et on va rentrer à l'Hôtel. En espérant que le chien va bien, il va être content, on a prit des choses pour lui aussi. »**

Elle se redressa.

 **«- J'ai peut-être une idée pour les faires partir. »**

 **«- Qui est ? »**

 **«- Je pourrais tirer loin avec le sniper dans une voiture, le bruit les attirerait certainement. »**

 **«- Oui, c'est une super idée Q. »**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Tout se déroula comme elle l'avait dit, et la rue se vida en plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Enfin tout se déroula comme prévu, à part l'incendie qui venait de se déclarer dans le bas du bâtiment, rendant l'échelle impraticable pour descendre.

 **«- JODER ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici par l'escalier en vitesse. »**

J'attrapai la main de Q en vitesse, et l'entraînai derrière moi avant de déverrouiller la porte et de prendre les escaliers à toute allure. Arrivée tout en bas mon sang se glaça. Il y avait une boutique, et dans celle-ci… Des bombonnes de gaz. Que les flammes commençaient déjà à apprécier. J'eus tout juste le temps de crier le prénom de ma blonde et de faire bouclier avec mon corps en passant la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement le choc de l'explosion nous propulsa toutes les deux dans le décor.

 **Voilou c: ! Svp soyez indulgents et ne me tapez pas pour encore vous faire un coup tordu x). Désolée si la fin est un peu un enchaînement de scènes mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour développer alors je suis simplement allée « à l'essentiel ». Que vas-t-il bien pouvoir se passer pour nos chères Quinn et Santana ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, niark.**


	13. Day 12 : Never Gonna be Alone

**Hello ! Pour une fois j'ai pas mis un temps dingue avant de publier, je suis contente haha. xD (Il en faut peu pour être heureux hein) et pour me faire pardonner de toutes les autres fois je vous ai même fait un chapitre un poil plus long que la moyenne de mes chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et OUI je poste encore à des heures pas croyable, mais ça je crois que ça ne changera jamais. xD  
Après concertation avec moi-même, je dois vous annoncer officiellement qu'il ne reste pas des masses de chapitres à cette fiction même si ça me rend triste de savoir qu'elle est bientôt terminée MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore un tas de projets de fics doooonc même quand celle-ci sera terminée vous ne resterais pas bien longtemps sans nouvelles de ma part mouhahaha.**

 ** _NineUp_** ** _:_** **Haha, tout de suite ! Bah bravo xD  
J'ai pensé à l'arc figures toi ! Mais je me suis dis "naaaaan, déjà que Santana a prit un Katana après ça va vraiment faire plagiat TWD xD  
Et oui, tu commences à me connaître, j'aime bien vous laisser sur votre faim (mouhaha jeu de mots de qualité n'est-ce pas .-.)**

 ** _Naweed_** **: Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu :) et je sais que tu attendais avec impatience le choix des armes haha !**

 ** _MissHarpie_** **: Merci beaucoup pour ce premier retour, je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je n'avais rien vu venir, j'avais simplement entendu Santana crier mon nom et se jeter sur moi pour me protéger de l'explosion. Puis plus rien pendant plusieurs instants, si ce n'est un énorme sifflement se propageant dans toute ma tête et une vue complètement troublée. J'étais allongée sur le sol, le choc fut terrible et je n'arrivais pas à revenir à moi. Ma respiration était rapide et saccadée. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela nous arrive ? N'avait-on pas assez de problème ? Fallait-il réellement subir ça par-dessus.  
Et d'un coup, mon sang se glaça. _Santana…_ Le choc était violent pour moi, mais pour elle qui m'a protégé… Je n'ose même pas imaginer. J'ai peur de la regarder, j'ai peur de ce qui a pu lui arriver.  
J'essayai de me redresser mais mon corps me faisait mal comme si un troupeau de buffles avait couru sur moi. Malgré ma crainte, il fallait que j'arrive à bouger, il fallait que je la voie. J'essayai de l'appeler mais ma voix se brisa dans ma gorge, ne laissant même pas sortir le moindre petit son. Je priais de tout mon être qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Je rassemblai le peu de forces que j'avais en moi et me soulevai légèrement, tournai la tête vers elle avant de m'affaisser de nouveau au sol, trop faible pour bouger d'avantage. Je la vis. Elle était un peu plus loin, tournée vers moi, face contre terre. Des éclats de verre étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, ses yeux était clos, et je n'arrivais pas à voir si elle respirait encore. Si j'avais pu pleurer à cet instant, je peux jurer qu'un torrent de larmes se serait déversé sur mes joues. Mon cœur ne cessait d'accélérer, et mes yeux la regardaient de haut en bas, décelant la moindre trace de vie sur son corps meurtri par l'explosion. J'avais envie de me relever, de courir à toute vitesse à ses côté en hurlant son prénom à m'en déchirer la gorge. Mais j'étais là, sur le sol, incapable de bouger, me sentant totalement impuissante, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. La tête me tournait et il n'y avait pas un seul endroit de mon corps où je ne ressentais pas une vive douleur. J'essayai encore tant bien que mal de me redresser sur mes avants bras. J'avais envie de hurler, tant la douleur me déchira le dos, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je pris sur moi comme je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela soit possible, même si tous les mouvements que j'arrivais tant bien que mal à effectuer me donnaient l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Je rampai sur le sol, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre que rejoindre Santana. Après de longues minutes qui me semblaient être des heures à ramper, j'arrivai enfin à ses côtés. Je posai une main sur son bras en tentant de l'appeler comme je le pouvais.

 **«- S…San… »**

La concernée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, je ne vis même pas un cil vacillé. Et je dois avouer qu'à cet instant la peur s'emparait réellement de moi. Je crois bien que jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur que maintenant. Je l'appelai encore mais cela eu exactement le même effet que trente secondes auparavant, c'est-à-dire rien. Je tentai de secouer légèrement son épaule, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougeait pas. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux et à troubler ma vue déjà douloureuse à cause des particules et des débris virevoltants dans les airs tout autour de nous. Il fallait que je prenne son pouls, mais c'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans elle, je ne pouvais pas envisager de vivre si elle n'était pas à mes côtés… Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de zonards dans le secteur à ce moment, mais je savais que si le bruit les avaient attirés et qu'ils arrivaient, alors nous étions foutues. Je bougeais encore légèrement son épaule, en vain. Je savais maintenant que j'allais devoir passer par ça… Je devais savoir si elle était encore en vie. J'approchai ma main de son cou, tremblante comme jamais je n'avais tremblé. Et plus j'avançais, plus mon corps semblait secouer de spasmes. Alors que ma main avait presque atteint sa destination, je m'effondrais sur mon autre bras, ravagée par la tristesse et les larmes qui avaient enfin réussies à s'échapper de leur prison. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, et je m'en voulais. Elle s'était mise contre moi pour me protéger, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état… Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, mon corps était secoué de spasmes et je me fichais éperdument de la douleur que cela me provoquait car ma douleur émotionnelle était bien plus forte à cet instant. Ma voix était brisée et je n'arrivais pas à étouffer mes sanglots.

 **«- Q…Qu…Quinn.. ? »**

Je me redressai d'un coup (enfin, autant que je le pouvais avec la douleur) et je vis San, les yeux ouvert, et une grimace sur son visage qui traduisait toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle tenta de parler à nouveau mais je posai un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et m'approchai le plus près possible d'elle.

 **«- San… Tu es… Vivante… »**

Mes larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de couler, j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle était toujours là, mais je me sentais encore coupable, et la voir souffrir de cette manière me détruisait. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'on allait s'en sortir et rentrer à l'hôtel… Elle avait les yeux qui se fermaient et se rouvraient, comme si elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer.

 **«- San… Accroches-toi… »**

 **«- Q… Je… Je suis… Désolée… Je n'y… arriverais pas… »**

Elle devait y arriver… Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner…

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Dire que je souffre serait un bien piètre résumé de ce que je ressens. Le bruit, la lumière, la douleur… Heureusement, le visage de Quinn m'apaise un peu… J'étais certaine d'y passer, j'étais bien trop faible pour rentrer et je luttais pour ne pas me laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas laisser Quinn, je sais bien que si je meurs, elle refusera de continuer, et il est hors de question qu'elle ne perde la vie. Mais mes yeux ne semblent pas vouloir m'écouter, et me forcent à me laisser aller… C'est ainsi que je me suis laissée sombrer dans le néant.

Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, la lumière agressa instantanément mes rétines ce qui eut comme effet de me les faires refermer aussi sec. Je rouvris encore les yeux et scrutai la forte lumière au-dessus de moi. Suis-je morte ? Non, c'est impossible. Je compris que ce n'était pas le cas quand je vis le magnifique et angélique visage de ma blonde. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait très inquiète. Elle s'assit près de moi et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Comment avait-elle pu me ramener ici ? Je me souviens, quand je l'ai vu… Elle avait l'air aussi faible que moi. Elle ne pouvait même pas se relever… Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, de manière silencieuse. Et elle passait désormais délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour la rassurer, lui faire savoir que j'allais « bien ».  
J'aurais voulu lui parler, mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Quinn le comprit puisqu'elle posa un doigt sur la bouche.

 **«- Tu as besoin de te reposer San… Tu es encore faible, ne t'épuise pas… »**

Elle avait raison, je me sentais comme si un fermier labourant son champs dans ma tête. J'acquiesçai d'un clignement d'yeux. Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Et moi, je ne me souvenais de rien. Le chien était couché à mes pieds et poussait de petits couinements. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais je sentais sa présence. Quinn se pinçait l'arête du nez en soupirant.

 **«- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, tu sais ? Tu ne t'es pas réveillée pendant six jours. Six jours San bordel j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… »**

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait six jours que j'étais inconsciente ? Pourtant je ne me souviens de rien… J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine deux heures… Six jours que Quinn doit veiller sur moi à ne plus s'en reposer, qu'elle doit se débrouiller seule… Imaginer ça me donne la nausée. Je me sens tellement… Je n'ai même pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je sentis une larme couler le long de mon œil, larme que ma blonde chassa presque instantanément de son pouce. Elle se leva et vint s'allonger contre moi, très délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de me casser et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine.

 **«- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais… J'ai eu tellement peur… »**

Et sur ces mots elle fondit en larmes. Je réussis à bouger légèrement et passa ma main dans ses cheveux. La voir dans cet était me bouleversait profondément malgré le fait que je n'avais pas encore repris entièrement conscience. Je ne voulais pas la voir dans cet état, pas à cause de moi… Je n'ose imaginer comment ces derniers jours ont dû être éprouvants pour elle…

 **«- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Santana… J'ai besoin de toi… Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si tu n'étais plus là… »**

Une fois de plus, ses paroles me bouleversaient. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve livrée à elle-même dans ce monde de barge. Ce jour-là, on aurait dû être plus prudentes, c'est vrai… Mais on voulait juste vivre, au moins une fois, comme si rien de tout cela n'existait… Mais la vérité rattrape bien vite celui qui pense pouvoir y échapper… Cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire pour les bonnes choses qui s'y sont produites. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Parce que ce que j'avais pu ressentir à cet instant, jamais je ne pourrais le ressentir à nouveau tant que rien n'aura changé. Et maintenant je sais que je me bats également pour retrouver ce sentiment fort, ce sentiment rempli de liberté, de joie, et d'amour. Et puis, il ne fait nul doute que le jour où on s'en sortira, on retrouvera les autres, je reverrais Puck. Je repensais également à tout ce que Quinn avait pu endurer… La mort de Brittany, la confrontation avec sa mère… Je sais qu'elle ne supporterait pas une perte de plus. Et je ne supporterais pas de partir en la laissant seule ici. Elle avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin d'elle. Plus que jamais. Je continuais de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer, mais ses larmes ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter. On resta là, un long moment, en silence. Un long moment pendant lequel j'avais retrouvé quelques sensations, et où j'avais repris petit à petit mes esprits. Bon, je n'étais pas en grande forme non plus, je n'aurais pas pu aller courir un marathon… En fait, je n'aurais même pas pu me lever. Mais je pu enfin parler, même si c'était d'une voix faible.

 **«- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur Querida… Je ne voulais pas, je suis vraiment désolée… »**

Elle posa son front contre le mien.

 **«- Tu n'as pas à l'être… Tu n'y es pour rien… Et tu m'as sauvé la vie San… Tu m'as protégé en t'interposant entre l'explosion et moi… »**

Ce souvenir me revint à l'esprit. C'est vrai, à cet instant je n'avais pas réfléchis, je n'avais même pas envisagé le fait que je pouvais y laisser la vie. Et encore une fois, si c'était à refaire je le referais. Je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant, je devais intervenir. Je voulu bouger mon deuxième bras, mais je remarquais que quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je tournais la tête pour constater que j'étais reliée à un fil. Je posais un regard interrogateur sur celui-ci et la blonde décida de lever mes interrogations.

 **«- Tu ne te réveillais pas, tu avais besoin de rester hydratée et tout ça… Du coup j'ai dû sortir, et faire deux hôpitaux avant de trouver de quoi te soigner. »**

Elle était sortie, seule au milieu de ces choses ?! J'eus subitement envie de hurler, de lui demander pourquoi… Mais elle m'avait sauvé la vie, une fois de plus, comme la première fois que l'on s'était rencontrée à Cleveland. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur elle, mais au final, c'est plus souvent le contraire.

 **«- Je vois bien dans ton regard que ça te rends dingue que je sois sortie seule… »**

Hé merde, elle lit même dans mes pensées. Comment fait-elle pour me connaître aussi bien ? J'ai toujours réussi à cacher toutes mes émotions, tout ce que je pensais aux autres. Mais avec Q, c'est différent, j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Une question ne cessait cependant pas de me revenir en tête.

 **«- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me ramener jusqu'ici ? »**

 **«- Je t'expliquerais en temps et en heure d'accord ? Je te raconterais tout, mais là, tu dois te reposer. »**

 **«- Tu devrais te reposer aussi. »**

Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bordel que cette sensation avait pu me manquer. Je caressai sa nuque et je la sentis sourire contre moi. Quand l'air nous manqua, elle se recula et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Comme pour acquiescer ce que je lui avais dit avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse, elle se colla contre moi et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle mit à s'endormir, mais il ne me fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Ces derniers jours furent très éprouvants pour moi. J'avais certes réussi à ramener Santana jusqu'à l'hôtel, cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Je l'expliquerais au moment voulu, comme je lui ai dit. J'avais aussi dû partir seule en exploration pour ramener un certain nombre de choses, mais heureusement, je ne m'étais pas retrouvée en situation critique. Ces jours, seule, étaient de loin les pires jours de toute ma vie. J'ai eu très peur pour San, et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre. Elle ne présentait pas de signes d'amélioration jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux tout à l'heure. Je m'étais occupée d'elle comme j'avais pu, tout en assurant notre sécurité, en s'occupant de notre chien. J'avais même tenté de continuer à faire des recherches. Qui s'étaient avérées peu fructueuses, même si j'avais tout de même un peu progressé (un tout petit peu, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien pas vrai ?). Il faut dire que j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps près de San. Sans presque fermer l'œil. C'est très certainement pour cela qu'il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de m'endormir, blottie dans ses bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

Quand je me réveillai, je ne pus dire combien de temps il s'était écoulé, mais il me semblait que j'avais dormi relativement longtemps car je me sentais plutôt reposée. Je scrutai la fenêtre et constatai qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Ma Latina était toujours profondément endormie, mais elle ne semblait pas faire de beaux rêves. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et marmonnait des choses dans son sommeil. J'aurais pu trouver cela attendrissant si elle ne bougeait pas autant et que ses réactions se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Je tentais de la secouer tout doucement pour la réveiller, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle semblait de plus en plus mal. D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux en suffoquant, ce qui manqua de me faire tomber du lit tellement j'avais eu peur. Elle tentait de respirer et regarder tout autour d'elle, le regard complètement vide…

 **«- San ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »**

Elle tourna le visage vers moi et se mit à pleurer dans mes bras. Ce qui me frappa le plus, c'est qu'elle tremblait énormément. Je caressai son dos en lui murmurant des choses qui se voulaient rassurantes, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner.

 **«- Quinn, je t'en prie, il ne faut plus que tu sortes… Je les ai vus… Je t'ai vue mourir… Quinn par pitié tu dois rester ici. »**

Elle semblait réellement bouleversée par le mauvais rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Je la berçai doucement.

 **«- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Tout va bien San… Tout va bien… Je suis là. »**

 **«- Non Q, c'était réel, bien trop réel, je t'en prie, ne sort plus. »**

 **«- Il ne va rien m'arriver d'accord ? Regardes, je suis là, devant toi, je suis bel et bien là, et je vais bien… »**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Madre de dio, jamais je n'avais fait un cauchemar aussi atroce. J'avais vu Quinn se faire mordre sous mes yeux, je l'avais vu mourir, et je l'avais vu revenir… C'était si réel que quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais mis du temps à m'ôter cette vision d'horreur de l'esprit. Heureusement qu'elle était là, heureusement qu'elle m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me calmer. Cerveau à la con qui traduit mes pires peur dans mes rêves… J'ai tellement peur de perdre Quinn que je pense à n'importe quoi. Mais c'était si réel, bon sang. Je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits mais cela m'était difficile. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de massue en plein dans l'estomac. Mes jambes me faisaient atrocement souffrir et j'avais la nausée. Heureusement que je n'avais rien mangé sinon je suis presque certaine que j'aurais vomi, submergée par le mal-être. Quinn me berçait toujours dans ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle était là, que tout allait bien se passer, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Il fallait que je me lève, que je prenne l'air à la fenêtre, que je me rafraîchisse, je ne sais pas… Je me tournais vers le sol et tentait d'extirper mes jambes en dehors du lit, mais quelque chose me frappa : la douleur. Je n'arrivais tout simplement même pas à m'assoir. Quinn me jeta un œil inquiet.

 **«- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Je tournai la tête vers elle.

 **«- Je n'arrive pas à m'assoir… Genre… Vraiment pas… C'est trop douloureux. »**

Son visage se fit de plus en plus inquiet.

 **«- Tu as mal où exactement. »**

Ah bah ça… Bonne question.

 **«- J'en sais rien… Dans le bas du dos, les jambes… Rha et merde je n'arrive même pas à savoir. »**

Je commençais à m'agacer, dépassée par les évènements. Elle toucha mes jambes, je ne sentais pas d'augmentation de la douleur et par conséquent avait l'impression d'être complètement dingue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'appuie sur mon bas du dos, me faisant hurler de douleur. Me faisant presque gifler la blonde qui intercepta ma main l'air de rien.

 **«- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le point douloureux. »**

Prenant conscience de mon geste, je me sentis mal instantanément.

 **«- Bordel Q je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment désolée… »**

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, et pris sa voix la plus douce possible, comme toujours avec moi. Ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus nulle.

 **«- Un mauvais réflexe sous le coup de la douleur, ça arrive San, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Par contre ta douleur m'inquiète vraiment… Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à t'assoir… ? »**

 **«- Si j'y arrivais, crois bien que je serais déjà en train de gambader partout dans l'hôtel… »**

Le chien avait sauté du lit lorsque j'avais hurlé. Il était maintenant à côté de moi, couinant.

 **«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon gros ? »**

Je caressai sa tête, son regard était tout triste.

 **«- Je pense qu'il sent que tu as mal… Puis, il a dû être un peu effrayé quand tu as crié… »**

Possible ouais. Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me lever. Quinn se tortilla dans tous les sens, soupirant et se massant les tempes. J'arquai un sourcil en la regardant faire.

 **«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as des vers ou quoi ? »**

 _Distingué._ Oh ça va hein, si on peut plus rigoler. D'ailleurs, ma remarque fit rire la principale concernée, qui semblait habitué à ce que je débite ce genre de conneries.

 **«- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour à la con… C'est déjà ça. »**

 **«- Oh la ferme Blondie. »**

Elle ria de plus belle, avant de reprendre instantanément son sérieux. Bordel, non mais je ne comprendrais vraiment jamais comment elle fait. Cette femme est un Alien. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ça.

 **«- Désolée, je sais je passe d'un état à l'autre mais ça vient de tilter dans mon esprit… Avec le choc de l'explosion et la manière dont tu as été propulsée, il n'est pas impossible que ta colonne vertébrale ait été touchée, et que par conséquent, tu ne puisses plus marcher… Au moins temporairement. »**

Pardon ? Elle déconne là ? Je dors encore ? Il y a une caméra cachée ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible autrement ! Je me voyais déjà clouée dans ce lit en pleine invasion, dévorée jusqu'aux os.

 **«- Tu dis ça pour te foutre de ma gueule hein ? C'est ça ? Joder ! Je fais comment si je ne peux pas marcher ? Si l'hôtel est pris d'assaut ? »**

 **«- San calme toi… »**

 **«- ME CALMER ? TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE JE PEUX ME CALMER ? JODER, T'AS CONSCIENCE QUE SI JE NE PEUX PLUS MARCHER JE SUIS FOUTUE ? »**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je comprenais tout à fait Santana, sa colère, sa haine, sa frustration… Malheureusement il ne faut pas oublier que le choc fut extrêmement violent, particulièrement pour elle… Je m'en veux, si elle n'avait pas essayé de me protéger on en serait pas là maintenant. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû être clouée sur ce lit à sa place. Elle frappa de rage sur le matelas et j'avoue que je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire pour essayer de la calmer. A sa place, moi aussi je serais révoltée. Ce n'est pas juste. Depuis le début de toute cette merde, rien ne joue en notre faveur. Absolument rien. Les emmerdes, cumulée au fait que la recherche du remède n'avance pas. J'ai dit à Santana que je n'avais pas vraiment cherché, mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. En vérité, durant ces jours j'ai cherché énormément de choses, tout en veillant sur elle. Mais je n'ai fait que tourner en rond. Tout ceci n'a strictement aucun sens. Bon, je n'ai pas les connaissances scientifiques de San, mais dans ce qui était dans mes cordes, j'en suis toujours au même point. Je suis désespérée, totalement. J'aimerais que pour une fois les choses jouent en notre faveur, que pour une fois, on ait un espoir qui ne meurt pas instantanément en nous ramenant à la dure réalité. On avait de la chance d'être encore en vie après l'explosion. Mais mise à part ça, rien n'allait. Santana semblait d'être calmée et fixait un point invisible sur le plafond avant de lâcher tout naturellement.

 **«- Je suis foutue. Je vais mourir ici. »**

Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, hors de question qu'elle pense de cette manière.

 **«- Ne dis pas ça, c'est une épreuve de plus mais on va s'en sortir, d'accord ? »**

 **«- On dit ça à chaque fois Quinn, et chaque fois une chose de plus arrive. Faut qu'on regarde la vérité en face, il n'y aura pas d'après, il n'y aura pas de nouveau monde. On va crever ici. Seules. »**

Je regardais le sol, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Si même elle n'y croyait plus alors à quoi bon ? Je ne pouvais pas me battre seule pour nous deux. Si elle refusait d'y croire, alors je ne pouvais pas y croire non plus. Je me sentais coupable, ne me demandez pas de quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en deux phrases, elle venait de me plomber le peu de moral qu'il me restait. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je compris que j'avais dépassé les bornes quand je vis le regard blessé de Quinn. Et quand je la vis partir et d'éloigner dans la salle de bain.

 **«-Quin… Je… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… »**

Elle ne répondit rien, et ne me lança même pas un regard. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et changea sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Elle attrapa la guitare qui était accrochée au mur de la chambre. Guitare à laquelle je n'avais prêté aucune attention depuis notre arrivée ici.

 **«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »**

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait mise près du lit lorsque j'étais inconsciente et posa la guitare sur ses genoux.

 **«- Mon premier réflexe aurait été celui de m'enfermer indéfiniment dans la salle de bain en me lamentant sur notre sort. Mais tu sais ce qui me soulageait vraiment avant tout ça quand quelque chose n'allait pas ? La musique. Depuis mon adolescence, dès que quelque chose ne va pas, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je chante. Ça me libère. Et j'aimerais essayer… Je voudrais chanter pour toi, si tu l'acceptes. »**

Alors comme ça, elle aimait le chant ? C'est vrai que depuis le premier instant où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait une voix magnifique. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle aimait chanter. A vrai dire, j'aimais beaucoup chanter aussi. Lorsque j'étais au lycée, je faisais partit d'une chorale en parallèle des Cheerleader. On était mal vus au début mais on avait su s'imposer au fur et à mesure. Même Puck en faisait partit. C'était quand-même le bon temps.

 **«- Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir de t'entendre chanter »**

Je lui offris un des sourires les plus sincères de toute ma vie. Elle me le rendit et commença à gratter les cordes de la guitare, qui par je ne sais quel miracle, était encore accordée.

 ***** **Baby if you only knew  
How much you amaze me** **  
I wish that I could find the words  
For the love that you give me  
But here's a song I dedicate to you**

 **For every day that I went away** **  
And all the times that I didn't say I love you**

 **This goes out to you  
My love, my love  
This goes out to you  
My love, my love**

 **Baby if you only knew  
The way that I'm feelin'  
I can never show how much it hurts when I'm leavin'** **  
But here's a song I dedicate to you**

 **For every day that I went away** **  
And all the times that I didn't say I love you**

 **** **This goes out to you  
My love, my love  
This goes out to you  
My love, my love  
This goes out to you** ****

 **I can never find the words to say  
** **This goes out to you** **  
I can never find the words to say  
** **So this goes out to you  
This goes out to you  
My love** ****

 **For every day that I went away** **  
And all the nights that I layed awake  
'Cause every time that I didn't say I love you**

 **This goes out to you** **  
** **For every day that I went away** **  
And all the nights that I layed awake  
'Cause every time that I didn't say I love you  
This goes out to you  
My love, my love  
This goes out to you  
My love, my love  
This goes out to you  
My love, my love  
This goes out to you  
**

Quand les dernières notes retentirent, je sentis une larme perler le long de ma joue. Les paroles m'avaient touchée en plein cœur. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais décrire à quel point j'aime cette fille. Dans toutes les situations, elle sait m'apporter ce je ne sais quoi qui me redonne instantanément espoir. Et cette voix… Elle chante vraiment bien, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

 **«- C'était magnifique Quinn… Vraiment… »**

Elle posa une main sur la mienne.

 **«- Merci San… ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de pouvoir extérioriser mon mal être de ces derniers jours… Dis-moi, tu aimes chanter toi ? »**

 **«- Oui… En fait… Je faisais partie d'un Glee club aussi lycée. J'adorais chanter. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée. Avec terroriser les gens bien sûr. »**

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

 **«- Je t'imagine bien, Lopez la terreur… »**

 **«- Rigoles ! Mais mon nom faisait trembler tout le monde… Tu veux que je chante pour toi à mon tour ? »**

 **«- Je rêve de t'entendre chanter. »**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

C'est vrai, j'avais toujours imaginé la Latina en train de chanter, sans même avoir qu'elle avait fait partie de la chorale de son école. Quand j'avais chanté cette chanson, je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. Elle me faisait ressentir un millier de choses tout le temps, même si j'étais incapable de lui dire que je l'aimais pour le moment. Non pas que je ne le ressentais pas, bien au contraire ! Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours été gênée quand il s'agit de déballer mes sentiments… Et puis, au-delà des mots, il y a aussi les actes qui priment. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à chanter a capella.

 ****Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**  
 _Le temps, passe, si vite que je,_  
 **And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.**  
 _Et je commence à regretter de ne pas passer tout mon temps avec toi._  
 **Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**  
 _Maintenant je, me demande pourquoi, j'ai gardé ca refoulé à l'intérieur de moi,_  
 **So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.**  
 _Alors je commence à regretter de ne pas dépenser tout ça avec toi_  
 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**  
 _Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisse-moi te faire savoir que..._

 **Never gonna be alone !**  
 _Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
 **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**  
 _A partir de ce jour, si jamais tu te sens allez_  
 **I won't let you fall...**  
 _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... ._  
 **Never gonna be alone !**  
 _Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
 **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**  
 _Je te porterai jusqu'à ce que la blessure s'en aille_

 **And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,**  
 _Et maintenant, aussi longtemps que je le puisse, je m'accroche à deux mains_  
 **'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**  
 _Parce que depuis toujours je crois que je n'ai besoin de rien sauf de toi_  
 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**  
 _Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisse-moi te faire savoir que... . ._

 **Never gonna be alone !**  
 _Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
 **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**  
 _A partir de ce jour, si jamais tu te sens allez_  
 **I won't let you fall.**  
 _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... ._  
 **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**  
 _Quand tout l'espoir est parti, je sais que tu pourras continuer_  
 **We're gonna see the world out,**  
 _Nous allons voir le monde à l'extérieur_  
 **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**  
 _Je te porterai jusqu'à ce que la blessure s'en aille_

 **Ooooooooooooooh !**  
 _Ooooooooooooooh !_  
 **You've gotta live every single day,**  
 _Tu dois vivre chaque jour_  
 **Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes ?**  
 _Comme si c'était le dernier, qu'est ce qui se passera si demain ne vient pas ?_  
 **Don't let it slip away,**  
 _Ne les laisse pas s'esquiver_  
 **Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.**  
 _Cela pourrait être notre unique, tu sais ce n'est seulement qu'un commencement_  
 **Every single day,**  
 _Chaque journée_  
 **Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes ?**  
 _C'est peut-être notre dernière, qu'est ce qui se passera si demain ne vient pas ?_  
 **Tomorrow never comes...**  
 _Demain ne viendra pas... ._

 **Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**  
 _Le temps, passe, si vite que je,_  
 **And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**  
 _Et je commence à regretter de ne pas tout te dire_  
 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**  
 _Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisse-moi te faire savoir que... . ._

 **Never gonna be alone !**  
 _Ne seras jamais seule !_  
 **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**  
 _A partir de ce jour, si jamais tu te sens allez_  
 **I won't let you fall.**  
 _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... ._  
 **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**  
 _Quand tout l'espoir est parti, je sais que tu pourras continuer_  
 **We're gonna see the world out,**  
 _Nous allons voir le monde à l'extérieur_  
 **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**  
 _Je te porterai jusqu'à ce que la blessure s'en aille_

 **I'm gonna be there always,**  
 _Je serai toujours là,_  
 **I won't be missing a word all day,**  
 _Je ne tiendrai parole tous les jours_  
 **I'm gonna be there always,**  
 _Je serai toujours là_  
 **I won't be missing a word all day.**  
 _Je ne tiendrai parole tous les jours_

Pendant toute la durée de la chanson elle m'avait fixé amoureusement, tenant ma main dans la sienne. J'avais fait de même, admirative, écoutant chaque mot avec une attention irréprochable. Je n'avais pas perdu une miette ni du sens ni de sa magnifique voix. Et ce fut à mon tour d'essuyer une larme. Je n'avais même plus les mots. Je me levais simplement et écrasa mes lèvres sur les siennes, remplie d'émotion. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, je savais qu'elle serait toujours là, j'en avais conscience malgré la peur qui m'habitait à chaque instant. Cette effroyable peur de la perdre. Et cela me rassurait de l'entendre me le dire, même en chanson. Et malgré que les évènements ne se passent pas comme on l'espérait, on est ensembles, et à cet instant, c'est tout ce qui semble compter.

 _ *** Adelitas Way - This Goes Out To You  
** Nickelback - Never Gonna Be Alone**_

 **Et voilà ! Je suis gentille, pour une fois je ne vous ai pas fait une fin de connasse xD j'avais envie d'un peu de légèreté après avoir passé la moitié du chapitre en PLS parce que je me trouvais trop cruelle ! (Oui oui, vous me trouvez méchante mais moi-même quand j'écris je me fais du mal parce que je n'aime pas malmené nos deux héroïnes préférées xD)  
Petite précision pour les chansons, j'ai essayé de vous traduire la première, vraiment... Mais il est 3h du mat' et il y a une fucking expression que je n'arrivais pas du tout à rendre potable en Français du coup j'ai laissé tombé je suis désolée. Pour la seconde, j'ai fait un copié collé d'une traduction déjà faite (même si elle est plutôt approximative) mais voilà je me répète il est trois heures et je n'arrive plus à aligner trois pensées cohérentes x).  
A très bientôt pout la suite :)**


	14. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonsoir, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais simplement une note pour vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire un TRÈS GROS chapitre qui cloturera cette fic (non sans une pointe de tristesse mais je préfère cloturer tout ça en beauté plutôt que de tourner en rond pendant une éternité de chapitres). Qui sera ensuite suivie d'un épilogue. Voilà, ne prenez donc pas peur si je mets encore un peu de temps à poster, je ne vous oublie pas !**


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre 2

**Hello, comme vous pouvez le constater je reviens à vous avec un chapitre qui n'en est encore pas un. Mais ne soyez pas tristes, si j'écris ceci c'est pour vous prévenir que le chapitre final touche à sa fin et qu'il sera posté ce soir après minuit, je n'ai pas d'horaire exact à vous communiquer ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire mais celui-ci avoisine les 20k mots, si ce n'est plus une fois que je l'aurais entièrement fini, et m'a demandé énormément de boulot.** **Pour finir et vous rassurer, non, ceci n'est pas un Poisson D'Avril ! ;)** **À cette nuit pour ce chapitre final qui aura su se faire attendre. :)**


	16. Final Chapter

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes. Comme promis, voici ce soir le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais avant toute chose je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir lu, vous remercier de vos retours qui chaque fois me motivent réellement à écrire ce que je publie ici. Je sais que vous êtes sûrement assez déçus que ce soit le dernier chapitre mais j'ai pris cette décision pour une simple et bonne raison : j'ai réellement prit énormément de plaisir à vous écrire cette fanfiction, et je voulais la clôturer dignement car je sais que j'aurais fini par tourner en rond et peut-être l'abandonner ou la bâclée, ce que je ne voulais pas. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, je pense, que le post apo est super difficile à écrire même si là je suis restée relativement en surface. Mais je tenais vraiment à finir là où je l'avais décidé avant même d'attaquer d'écrire le tout premier chapitre. Il faut aussi savoir que les idées de ce dernier chapitre, je les avais depuis le tout début. Elles n'ont pas été influencées parce que j'ai pu écrire avant. En tous les cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre que j'ai passé plus de 10 jours à écrire pour essayer de vous sortir quelque chose de pas trop mauvais. Comme vous pourrez le constater également, le chapitre est très long.**

 **En tout cas je vous remercie encore, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas de cet ultime chapitre. :)**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne voyant plus Santana à mes côtés. Je fus prise de panique. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher, comment aurait-elle pu s'en aller ? Encore plus sans que je ne le remarque ? J'étais complètement perdue et ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais bon sang, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Je tentai de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je tentai encore mais le même effet se produisit. Il n'y avait rien à faire, j'étais totalement muette. J'essayai de me lever pour aller voir où elle pouvait être partie mais je constatai avec effroi que je ne pouvais pas non plus bouger. Je sentis une présence malfaisante dans la pièce et je me mis à angoisser fortement, sentant mon cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine. Quand tout à coup, une de ces horribles choses se jeta sur moi. Etait-ce la fin ?

Je revins à moi en sentant ma petite amie me secouer l'épaule en m'appelant, la voix inquiète.

 **Santana : Quinn ? Ça va ?**

Visiblement, je venais de faire une crise de paralysie du sommeil. Mais aussi un horrible cauchemar. Un comme toutes les rares fois où je m'étais endormie depuis que Santana était tombée dans le coma. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle avait été là pour me réveiller. Je respirai fortement, totalement perturbée par l'expérience traumatisante que je venais de vivre. J'eus énormément de mal à reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits, le cerveau encore embrumé. Je ne me souvenais même pas de m'être couchée, je veux dire, je me souviens que Santana s'est réveillée, que l'on a longuement discuté, qu'on a chanté l'une pour l'autre. Mais après ça, rien ne me revient à l'esprit. Je pense que je ne suis juste pas bien réveillée et qu'il faut que je songe tout d'abord à me calmer. Mon cœur battait encore à une allure impressionnante et ma tête me tournait fortement. Je me tournai lentement vers San. Elle était sur le côté, face à moi, encerclée par des oreillers pour ne pas avoir trop mal. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai chassé des oreillers dans les chambres de l'hôtel avant que l'on aille se mettre au lit, ça me revient maintenant. Je me mis vraiment proche d'elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

 **Quinn : J'ai fait un cauchemar… Et j'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni parler, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… J'ai cru m'être réveillée, sauf que tu étais partie, je ne te voyais nulle part et une de ces choses s'est jetée sur moi et…**

Je sentis les lèvres de Santana se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, puis dans mes cheveux.

 **Santana : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin avec mon dos en miette, et combien même je pourrais me déplacer, je ne partirais nulle part sans toi Querida.**

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et fermai les yeux en soupirant. Je détestais vraiment ce genre de cauchemars. Mais je me sentais rassurée grâce à ses gestes et ses paroles. Du moins, pour le moment.

 **Santana : Tu peux te rendormir, je suis là, je veille sur toi et je ne vais pas t'abandonner.**

En effet, je ne devais pas avoir dormi bien longtemps vu comment je me sentais fatiguée. J'avais besoin de me reposer encore, mais j'avais aussi besoin de rester un moment éveillée près de San. Alors je me contentai de rester dans la même position que depuis tout à l'heure, mais je reculai légèrement la tête pour mieux la voir. Je fixais ses yeux charbons en silence, sa main parcourait toujours mes cheveux et je posai la mienne sous son t-shirt au niveau de sa taille, sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant en soupirant d'aise puis les rouvris aussitôt.

 **Santana : Tu es magnifique Q…**

Je me sentis rougir légèrement et cachai ma tête dans son cou.

 **Quinn : T'arrive à me faire rougir, je te déteste San ...**

Elle ria légèrement en passant sa main sur mon bras.

 **Santana : Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis.**

Je souris et posai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Je déposai des baisers tout le long de celle-ci et je la sentie sourire à son tour. Je continuai, descendant vers son cou, arrachant un grognement à la concernée.

 **Santana : Si tu continues comme ça je peux t'assurer que ça va mal se terminer…**

J'eus un rictus moqueur qui se dessina sur mon visage.

 **Quinn : Tu n'es pas en état je te rappelle.**

 **Santana : C'est trop injuste…**

Je continuai d'embrasser son cou, et je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans mon dos au moment où je commençai à la mordre. Oui, c'était injuste, mais qu'est-ce qui était juste actuellement ? J'en avais autant envie qu'elle, mais je savais que l'on allait devoir se contenter de ça pour le moment. Je sentis sa main se balader sur ma taille, puis le long de mes côtes et je me serrai un peu plus contre elle.

 **Santana : Si je n'avais pas mal partout et que je pouvais bouger comme bon me semble, je t'assure que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à rester sage…**

Je lâchai un petit rire et passai ma main sur sa joue.

 **Quinn : J'en ai autant envie que toi tu sais…**

Je relevai la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser que nous échangions était beaucoup plus désireux que tous ceux que nous avions pu échanger jusque-là. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de virer les coussins pour se mettre sur le dos mais je la sentais grimacer de douleur alors je me reculai.

 **Quinn : San, arrêtes de forcer tu vas te faire mal…**

Mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille puisqu'elle parvint enfin à virer les oreillers par terre (sur la tête du chien qui se releva d'un bond en se demandant ce qui se passait et qui alla s'allonger plus loin) et à se mettre sur le dos tout en m'attirant sur elle.

 **Quinn : Je vais te faire mal…**

Elle roula des yeux.

 **Santana : Arrêtes de te faire des nœuds au cerveau, si j'ai mal, je te le dirai, d'accord ?**

Je regardai un bref instant, incertaine, dans ses yeux, mais en voyant que son regard était aussi demandant que le mien je décidai de lui faire confiance et passai au-dessus d'elle, prenant le soin de ne pas mettre tout mon poids pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal et recommençai à l'embrasser comme quelques minutes auparavant. La brune passa ses mains sous mon haut et laissa ses mains glisser le long de mes côtes me faisant frissonner. Quand elle en eu assez que mon t-shirt ne l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'enleva, me laissant maintenant en soutiens gorge, légèrement rougissante. Même si j'avais partagé ma chambre avec elle à l'hôpital de Cleveland et que j'étais avec elle ici, à Toledo, jamais je ne m'étais déshabillée devant elle et j'avoue me sentir légèrement stressée à l'idée de ne pas lui plaire. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et me détailla longuement, un peu trop longuement à mon goût. Je me mordis la lèvre, de plus en plus stressée.

 **Quinn : Quoi… ? Je te plais pas c'est ça… ?**

Oui, ce sont les seuls mots qui ont réussis à sortir. Je la vis blêmir.

 **Santana : Tu es dingue ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Tu es sublime Querida, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi stressée à cause de ça… Tu es parfaite, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, je te le promets.**

Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre, mais touchée par ses paroles cette fois-ci.

 **Quinn : Personne n'est parfait…**

 **Santana : La perfection est subjective, et je peux t'assurer qu'à mes yeux, tu es réellement parfaite.**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

C'est vrai, je ne pensais vraiment pas que Quinn puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de ne pas me plaire. Je l'aimais vraiment et je la trouvais réellement magnifique. C'est vrai je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi belle. A part moi, bien évidemment. _Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois._ Tu sais la petite voix, j'appréciai grandement quand tu fermais ta gueule.

Elle s'approcha de moi et décida de virer à son tour mon haut, ce qui fit que je me retrouvais comme elle à cet instant. Elle déposa des baisers dans mon cou, puis le long de ma clavicule, puis elle descendit toujours plus vers ma poitrine. Elle remonta et m'embrassa avant de passer une main dans mon dos et de dégrafer le seul morceau de tissus qui recouvrait le haut de mon corps, m'arrachant un grognement au contact de sa main froide contre ma peau brulante. En me cambrant, je ressentis une vive douleur dans le dos qui me fit vite revenir à la réalité, m'arrachant un cri entre souffrance et frustration. J'avais peur que Quinn se sente mal à cause de ça mais elle se recula, posa son coude sur son oreiller pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur sa main et me regarda avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, tout en ayant un regard compatissant.

 **Quinn : Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas en état… Par contre je ne trouve pas ça drôle que tu te sois fait mal.**

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux. J'étais frustrée que ce foutu dos et ces foutus jambes me gâchent la vie. Et comme à chaque fois que je n'étais pas satisfaite que rien ne se passe comme prévu, je me mis à râler.

 **Santana : ça fait chier…**

Elle vint plus près de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

 **Quinn : Mais non San… Je comprends que tu es frustrée, je le suis aussi, mais ta santé passe avant tout, ne t'en fais pas, ça arrivera tôt ou tard.**

Elle dessinait des cercles invisibles sur mon ventre, me faisant soupirer d'aise.

 **Santana : Comment tu fais pour être aussi convaincante à chaque fois ?**

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 **Quinn : Je suis la voix de la raison, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle ce qui me valut une petite tape sur la tête.

 **Quinn : Tu te moque ?**

 **Santana : Moi, me moquer ? Jamais… C'est juste que tu es à la raison ce que je suis à la modestie.**

Elle secoua la tête en riant et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, ma frustration était passée même si bon, j'étais toujours à moitié à poil. Mais juste l'avoir dans mes bras suffisait à me combler. Elle passait ses doigts fins contre mon cou, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux tellement je ressentais de choses. On resta comme ça pendant un long moment, juste éveillé, l'une contre l'autre. D'un coup elle releva sa tête vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, les joues légèrement rougissante. J'allais la questionner quand elle me lâcha une véritable bombe sur la tête.

 **Quinn : Je t'aime San…**

Sur le coup, j'eus le souffle coupé et je fus incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Passé le choc initial, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en souriant. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il faut dire que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle me le disait depuis que l'on était ensembles. Même si l'on passait notre temps à se prouver que notre amour était bien réel, c'était la première fois que cela était dit, et c'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un me le disait avec autant de sincérité et de tendresse. Un léger stress m'avait envahi car en dehors de mes parents et de mon abuela (et encore, très très très rarement) je n'avais jamais dit ces trois mots à personne. Parce que je ne les avais jamais pensés, ce qui était tout le contraire avec Quinn. Je l'avais ressenti dès les tout premiers instants. Je continuai de l'embrasser pendant quelques instants encore avant de me détacher à regret de ses lèvres. Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard et me mordit la lèvre quelques instants avant d'enfin pouvoir dire tout haut à mon tour ces mots que je pensais tout bas depuis le début.

 **Santana : Je t'aime Quinn.**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit-là, des mois pendant lesquels je m'étais rapprochée de Quinn plus que jamais. Bon, je sais que nous ne vivons qu'à deux et que par conséquent on passe tout notre temps ensembles, mais je peux vous assurer que cela va bien au-delà de ça. Si nous enlevions le contexte, tout était réellement parfait avec elle. Malgré notre rapprochement, on ne parlait jamais du passé, seulement de l'instant, et de l'avenir tel qu'on le voyait. On refaisait le monde à notre façon, tout en restant quand-même concentrées sur notre objectif qu'était celui de continuer les recherches, et on avait réellement l'impression d'être près du but. En sommes, malgré tous les événements et les choses rôdant encore dehors, j'étais heureuse, et je me sentais vivre, pour de vrai, je n'avais plus cette impression de juste survivre, et c'était merveilleux, vraiment. J'avais passé un moment en chaise roulante à râler de ma condition mais Quinn m'avait énormément soutenue. Même si cela me rendait dingue de la savoir dehors seule pour les ravitaillements. Mais bon, elle avait su me convaincre, après tout, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix et heureusement, rien de grave n'était arrivé. Maintenant, je recommençais à marcher doucement même si ma marche était encore parfois maladroite et que j'avais toujours des crises de douleur par moment. Mais au moins, je marchais, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Ce matin-là, Quinn était assise sur le lit quand je sortis de la salle de bain, le cerveau encore à moitié embrumé. Elle n'était pas encore réveillée quand je me suis levée, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas attendue pour aller sous la douche. J'avais les cheveux encore mouillés et une serviette autour de mon corps, n'ayant pas pensé à prendre mes vêtements avant. Elle avait ce sourire, celui qui m'avait fait tomber amoureuse au premier regard lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées à Cleveland. Ce temps me semblait tellement loin. En même temps… Il faut dire que l'on avait surmonté tellement d'épreuves ensembles. Elle se leva et vint près de moi, toujours ce sourire sur le visage.

 **Santana : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce sourire ?**

Elle arqua un sourcil en riant avant de lâcher.

 **Quinn : Je dois me justifier de sourire ? Tu préfères que je pleure ou que je sois en colère ?**

Je lui donnai une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête. Elle s'approcha encore de moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je posai machinalement les miennes sur sa taille pour être encore plus proche d'elle. On avait la chance d'être presque de la même taille. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura d'une voix suave.

 **Quinn : Je souris parce que je te trouve diablement sexy dès le réveil…**

Ce n'était que des mots et pourtant je ressentis une sensation de chaleur très agréable dans le bas ventre. Je déglutis difficilement, ayant du mal à me concentrer à cause de ses paroles et de la proximité de nos corps. Rien ne s'était reproduit depuis cette nuit il y a plusieurs mois, cette nuit ou Quinn m'a dit pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait. On avait convenue ensembles qu'il fallait attendre que je sois en meilleure forme, et surtout on ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se planifient. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

 **Santana : Je suis toujours sexy, peu importe les circonstances.**

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

 **Quinn : Par contre tu n'es toujours pas modeste à ce que je vois.**

 **Santana : Tu m'en demande trop là…**

Elle roula des yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 **Quinn : Au final je crois que j'aime plutôt ça.**

Elle murmura une nouvelle fois près de mon oreille.

 **Quinn : Je vais aller à la douche… Tu peux soit attendre ici que j'ai terminé… Soit venir avec moi-même si tu es déjà lavée… Le choix n'appartient qu'à toi San…**

Elle embrassa mon cou avant de reculer avec un petit sourire en coin et de partir dans la salle de bain, me laissant littéralement bouche bée. C'était la première fois que je voyais Quinn aussi sûre d'elle et aussi entreprenante et je ne peux pas nier que cela ne me laisse pas du tout indifférente. Je secouai la tête, pesant brièvement le pour et le contre en me mordant la lèvre. Et puis merde. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et aperçu la blonde, dos à moi, déjà dans la douche. Je m'approchai et laissai tomber la serviette sur le sol avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un large sourire sur le visage.

 **Quinn : Je savais que tu viendrais…**

 **Santana : Quinn, tu es sû…**

Elle me coupa la parole en collant se lèvres contre les miennes avec passion et envie, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et me fit à moitié m'écrouler sur elle, heureusement j'ai pu me rattraper in extremis contre le mur. J'étais donc maintenant contre elle qui était dos au mur, l'embrassant toujours. J'en avais vraiment envie, depuis longtemps, mais j'avais voulu savoir si elle en était sûre, bien que nous ayons déjà discuté de tout ça. J'avais couché avec plusieurs personne dans ma vie, mais jamais rien de sérieux, toujours des plans cul et des histoires d'un soir. Et je n'avais jamais voulu ça avec elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu envie de prendre mon temps, et je ne le regrettais pas. Parce que ce qui était différents entre Quinn et les personnes qu'il y a pu y avoir avant elle, c'est qu'elle je l'aimais, j'en étais même amoureuse. Sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit auparavant. Alors pour moi, c'était important, et je ne pensais vraiment pas dire ça un jour. Je m'étais toujours vue enchaîner les conquêtes sans importance, ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux, ne pas connaître ce que tous les autres appelaient l'amour tout simplement. Si j'avais su qu'un jour une fille comme Quinn débarquerait dans ma vie et changeait tout ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le contexte qui ait changé quelque chose, car je suis certaine et totalement convaincue que je serais tombée amoureuse de la blonde dans n'importe quelle situation. Je n'ai jamais cru à ces conneries d'âme sœur, mais si cela existe vraiment, alors je suis persuadée que Quinn est la mienne, je suis persuadée que l'on est faite pour être ensembles. On était destinées à se rencontrer peu importe le lieu et le moment.

J'étais collée contre elle, une main contre le mur et l'autre encerclant sa taille, l'embrassant toujours langoureusement. Je me détachai, la regardai un instant dans les yeux avant de descendre dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, l'une de ses mains se perdant dans mes cheveux. La beauté de Quinn était à couper le souffle, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je suis sa petite amie. Mais je vous assure que la blonde est vraiment magnifique. Je m'attardai encore quelques instants sur son cou avant de descendre encore, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à moi. C'était la première fois que j'explorais réellement le corps de celle avec qui j'étais depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre. Peur de la décevoir, et ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. Sexuellement, je n'ai jamais douté de moi. En fait, je n'ai jamais douté de moi tout court depuis que j'ai réussi à m'affirmer pendant le lycée. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, là, à cet instant, j'avais ce léger sentiment d'angoisse qui s'emparait de moi. Quinn dû d'ailleurs le sentir puisqu'elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

 **Quinn : Si tu n'es pas prête rien ne nous y obliges.**

J'étais prête, bien sûr que je l'étais. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de mal m'y prendre avec elle. Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes et écrasai mon corps contre le sien ce qui me procurai comme une décharge électrique dans le bas ventre.

Je reparti à l'exploration de son corps, embrassant sa mâchoire, son cou. J'attrapai un de ses seins dans une main et m'attardai sur l'autre avec ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement, sa main s'agrippant un peu plus fermement à mes cheveux. Je descendis encore, embrassant son ventre, puis arrivant au niveau de ses cuisses je décidai de me laisser désirer un peu. J'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses, toujours plus satisfaite d'entendre l'effet que cela lui procurait. Quand elle décida que je l'avais assez faîte languir elle lâcha d'une voix rauque.

 **Quinn : Je t'en prie San…**

Décidant de ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps je laissai ma langue allez à la rencontre de son clitoris, et je la sentie se cambrer immédiatement. Je jouai avec celui-ci, ce qui faisait de plus en plus gémir la blonde. Elle tenait ma tête comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille et que je la plante là, d'un coup. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, et sa prise sur moi de plus en plus forte.

 **Quinn : Sa...San…**

Sa voix était suppliante et je compris qu'elle m'en demandait plus, alors je remontai en laissant glisser ma bouche le long de son corps et embrassa son cou avant d'introduire un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième, la faisant se cambrer encore et je commençai à faire des va et viens en elle. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses cris, même si de toute façon, personne ne risquait de nous entendre. Et quand elle fut arrivée à son maximum elle cria mon prénom avant que je ne sente son corps se détendre. Elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule, la respiration toujours haletante. J'embrassai sa tempe et la serrai dans mes bras.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de m'embrasser et de lâcher.

 **Quinn : À mon tour de te faire crier.**

 _ **Une semaine plus tard, dans le laboratoire.**_  
 **  
**Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet épisode, et ce jour-là, nous étions en train d'avancer nos recherches dans le laboratoire. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous travaillions sur le remède, et aujourd'hui nous avions enfin la sensation de toucher au but. Notre travail n'avait pas mené à rien finalement et cela nous redonnait un peu d'espoir et de joie. Quinn était assise devant un microscope, occupée à regarder quelque chose pendant que je notais des formules dans un carnet. Le chien à mes pieds commença subitement à s'agacer me faisant sursauter et jurer en Espagnol, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la blonde qui fut tout de même intriguée par le comportement soudain de notre compagnon à quatre pattes. Et on fut encore plus surprises de voir une souris comme celle que nous avions vu il y a plusieurs mois déjà sortir de nulle part vers la même boîte. Boîte que nous avions totalement oubliée après les autres évènements. Mais cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à en découdre, trop intriguée par ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher. Alors j'attrapai une pince coupante et fit voler le cadenas qui scellait cette étrange boîte. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant une trappe cachée sous celle-ci. Mes yeux ne cessaient d'aller de la trappe à la blonde, la bouche ouverte.

 **Quinn : Attends attends attends… Pause. Est-ce qu'on est sérieusement passées à côté d'une pièce secrète pendant tout ce temps ?!**

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, moi-même étant totalement sur le cul. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à un tel revirement de situation. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous étions pas plus attardées dessus la première fois ? En même temps, on ne soupçonnait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait abriter. Le chien grognait devant et aboyait pendant que nous entendions du bruit en dessous de nous. Je sentis la chair de poule parcourir mes bras et Quinn posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

 **Quinn : Quoi qu'il y ait là-dessous San, on l'affrontera ensembles.**

Je me relevai et la serrai dans mes bras avant de me reconcentrer sur l'essentiel, la trappe. Qui était fermée par une chaîne et un cadenas à code, trop gros pour être casser avec une pince.

 **Quinn : Attends, je me souviens que l'autre jour j'ai vu une combinaison de code dans un cahier, je ne savais pas à quoi elle correspondait mais ça pourrait peut-être nous aider ?**

 **Santana : Super Querida, tu te souviens de quel cahier il s'agit ?**

Elle alla le chercher et me le tendit. Je la remerciai avec un sourire et tentai d'inscrire le code qui était noté dessus sur le cadenas. Bingo, il s'est ouvert.

 **Santana : T'es la meilleure.**

Elle m'offrit un sourire et s'accroupit à côté de moi. Je respirai un grand coup avant de soulever la trappe et une odeur à réveiller un mort s'en échappa. La blonde eut un haut le cœur et se pinça le nez.

 **Quinn : Mon dieu c'est quoi cette horreur ?**

Je l'imitai avant de lâcher.

 **Santana : Je n'en sais rien mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Tu te souviens des combinaisons étranges dans la pièce d'à côté ? Je crois qu'il est temps de s'en servir, parce qu'on ne respirera pas plus de 30 secondes là-dedans…**

Je refermai la trappe et quittai vite le renfoncement suivi de Q pour reprendre notre souffle. C'était tout simplement infecte. On se dirigea ensembles dans la pièce où nous avions découvert des combinaisons, comme celles que l'on utilise lorsque l'on manipule des produits dangereux. On les enfila et retournions devant l'étrange pièce où nous devions descendre. Celle-ci était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre et par conséquent j'espérais réellement qu'il n'y avait pas de ces monstres en dessous. Car j'allais devoir trouver l'interrupteur à tâtons. Je me tournai vers Quinn.

 **Santana : Tu restes là et tu ne descends pas tant que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre de la lumière là-dessous et si ça se passe mal surtout tu refermes cette maudite trappe et tu restes en sécurité ici d'accord ?**

Je ne pouvais pas réellement voir sa réaction sous sa combinaison mais je pus jurer qu'elle a blêmit. Et cela se confirma quand elle rétorqua.

 **Quinn : Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu me demandes de t'abandonner s'il se passe un truc ?**

 **Santana : Quinn s'il te plaît…**

Elle allait répondre mais je lâchai un bref «désolée» avant de m'engouffrer dans la trappe malgré les supplications de la blonde. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose et par conséquent j'avais peur de glisser et de me retrouver au milieu de je ne sais quoi. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivai en bas en un seul morceau. Je marchai à tâtons histoire de ne pas me cogner dans n'importe quoi. J'entendais Quinn m'appeler et me demander si tout allait bien.

 **Santana : ça va, je suis en bas mais je ne trouve pas cette foutue lumière !**

 **Quinn : Attends je descends.**

 **Santana : Non non !**

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que j'entendis un lourd bruit suivi de la blonde qui lâcha un joli « fais chier », j'en conclus donc qu'elle était tombée et qu'elle était arrivée en bas plus vite que prévu.

 **Santana : Quinn, ça va ?**

 **Quinn : Ouais t'inquiète pas j'ai juste glissé mais ça va y a eu plus de peur que de mal.**

Je soupirai et essayai de la rejoindre quand je me cognai dans quelque chose.

 **Santana : Joder !**

 **Quinn : Qu'est-ce qui se passe San ?**

 **Santana : J'en sais rien, je me suis cognée dans un truc étrange. Rha et puis elle est où cette foutue lumière.**

 **Quinn : Attends je crois que je l'ai trouvé.**

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard une vive lumière nous agressa les yeux, m'obligeant à les fermer pendant quelques instants. Et quand je pus enfin m'acclimater à celle-ci je regardai partout autour de nous. Il y avait pleins de choses, mais que nous ne pouvions pas identifier car cachées sous des couvertures. Cela ressemblait à de grands rectangles. Ouais enfin vous avez compris quoi (oui j'excelle dans la description de ce qui m'entoure.) Quoi qu'il en soit je décidai de virer un des draps recouvrant ces trucs _ce n'était pas des couvertures il n'y a même pas 30 secondes ?_ La ramène pas toi. Bref j'enlevai le drap et fus tellement surprise parce que je vis que je tombai en arrière et me retrouvai sur le derrière, totalement apeurée. Quinn se rapprocha vivement de moi et se figea sur place. Il s'agissait de « cages » en verre, où se trouvaient plusieurs souris, enfin, ce qu'il en restait vu qu'elles semblaient présenter les mêmes symptômes que les humains à l'extérieur. Comme si elles avaient été elles aussi contaminées par le virus.

 **Quinn : Comment est-ce possible… ?**

 **Santana : Je n'en sais rien Q… Je n'en sais foutrement rien…**

Cette vision me donna la nausée. Et sous tous les autres draps, le même affreux constat… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Puis, je tombai sur une inscription qui je ne le savais pas encore, allait anéantir tous nos espoirs.

 _Projet ADK, test 312 de développement du virus._

Je me retournai vers Quinn qui semblait dans le même état que moi. Depuis le début, nous n'étions pas dans un laboratoire qui cherchait un remède contre l'épidémie mais dans le laboratoire des personnes qui avaient créées ce virus dévastateur. Je sentis une vague de colère m'envahir et je remontai l'échelle à une allure impressionnante, suivie de Quinn. En haut, je fis les cent pas dans la pièce et envoyai valser ma combinaison avec rage. Puis je jetai plusieurs ouvrages par terre, mais je fus rapidement arrêter par Quinn, les larmes aux yeux, qui attrapa mes mains dans les siennes.

 **Quinn : San… Calmes-toi je t'en prie… Je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends la même chose à cet instant mais s'il te plaît ne craque pas maintenant…**

Elle avait raison mais j'étais incapable de me résonner tellement je me sentais trahie par cet endroit, depuis le début on se faisait de faux espoirs pour rien alors que tout n'était qu'illusion. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle et même la présence de ma petite amie n'arrivait pas à m'apaiser à cet instant tant j'étais dans un état second. Je lâchai ses mains et frappai de toutes mes forces le mur avec mon poing à plusieurs reprises, du sang coulant maintenant de celui-ci. Quinn semblait horrifiée.

 **Quinn : Santana s'il te plaît arrêtes !**

Je me retournai vers elle, le regard noir, un regard que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir lui lancer un jour.

 **Santana : Tout n'est qu'un putain de mensonge depuis le début dans ce putain de monde ! Il n'y a jamais eu de remède, cela fait des mois que l'on travaille sur les notes qui ont servis à créer ce qui tue tout le monde, ce qui va nous tuer aussi ! On va crever Quinn ! On va crever et on a rien vu venir tellement on croyait pouvoir sauver le monde.**

Quinn s'approcha de moi et se mit dans mes bras, me serrant fortement.

 **Quinn : Ne dis pas ça… Je ressens moi aussi cette colère d'avoir cru en quelque chose qui n'existait pas, mais ne dit pas que tout est faux depuis le début… Moi je suis là Santana, et mon amour est bien réel.**

Et là, j'eus la réaction de trop. Je la repoussai.

 **Santana : Peut-être que ça aussi c'est faux. Que tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début.**

Elle se figea sur place, la bouche ouverte.

 **Quinn : Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire Santana … ?**

 **Santana : Je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être que tu comptais juste sur moi pour te protéger, mais tu vois, j'en suis pas capable ! T'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les autres et j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer.**

Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne mesurais plus ce que je disais. Tout partait sans même me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Mais je regrettai immédiatement les horreurs que je venais de dire quand j'eus pris conscience des paroles qui étaient sorties de ma bouche.

Le regard de Quinn était devenu si sombre que je ne la reconnaissais même pas. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie, c'est comme si d'un coup tout était parti. Je venais de la blesser plus que profondément. En même temps, il faut dire que je n'y avais pas été de main morte dans mes paroles et j'avais honte de mon comportement. Je tentai de m'approcher d'elle et de poser ma main sur son bras mais elle me poussa.

 **Quinn : NE ME TOUCHES PAS.**

Un flot de larmes se répandait sur son visage par ma faute, je venais de faire souffrir la seule personne qu'il me restait, la seule personne que j'avais réellement aimé dans ma vie en dehors de ma famille et de Puck.

 **Santana : Quinn je…**

Elle releva son regard sur moi, le plongeant dans le mien et je pus y lire toute la tristesse mais aussi toute la haine qu'elle avait envers moi à cet instant.

 **Quinn : Va au diable Santana.**

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partie en courant. Je la suivie, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, et dans un tel moment, je ne savais pas de quoi elle était capable. Quand je la vis pousser ce qui fermait l'entrée dans le but de sortir j'accélérai pour la rattraper et l'empêcher de faire ça mais elle fut plus rapide et couru à l'extérieur où je ne pus la suivre, prise d'une violente douleur dans le dos. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. Je me laissai glisser contre un mur et laissai s'échapper les larmes que je retenais. Tout était de ma faute. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrai pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui parle comme ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois blessante envers elle comme je l'ai toujours été quand quelque chose me faisait souffrir ? Elle avait besoin de soutien, elle aussi avait été affectée par cette découverte mais comme toujours je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. Je suis un véritable monstre. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'allais me relever quand j'entendis le chien hurler et aboyer violemment à l'étage. Je me relevai et tenta de courir pour remonter mais la douleur était encore bien trop vive. Je montai donc aussi rapidement que je pus et le vis, sauter par une fenêtre mal refermée, attiré par le bruit des choses en bas, je me précipitai à la fenêtre en hurlant mais c'était trop tard… Je vis ces horribles monstres l'attraper et le dévorer… Pourquoi avait-il eu subitement ce comportement ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que la fenêtre restait ouverte… Quoi qu'il en soit je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, sous le choc, des larmes dévalant toujours mon visage. Je venais de perdre un compagnon et ma petite amie était portée disparue dans une ville infestée de zombies. Dîtes moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller… Mais la douleur dans mon dos et dans ma main (celle avec laquelle j'avais frappé le mur) m'indiquèrent que malheureusement, j'étais bel et bien dans la réalité. Je m'allongeai sur le sol en position fœtale, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir.

Un long moment passa et Quinn n'était toujours pas de retour et je me faisais de plus en plus inquiète. La nuit commençait à tomber et je me demandais de plus en plus si il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose, je décidai donc de sortir pour la retrouver, peu importe ce qu'il pourra m'arriver. Je me relevai, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer la blonde en furie. Elle ne me regarda même pas.

 **Santana : Quinn j'étais inquiète je…**

Elle me coupa la parole.

 **Quinn : La ferme Santana.**

Et elle alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Depuis son retour quelques heures plus tôt, Quinn était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ne m'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Je m'en voulais tellement, je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes et que comme bien souvent, mes mots avaient dépassés ma pensée. Simplement, j'aimais sincèrement Q, et la voir aussi froide et distante envers moi me déchirais le cœur. Je n'osais même pas l'approcher ou même lui parler, de peur de me faire rejeter et cela me rendait folle. J'avais été morte d'inquiétude quand elle était sortie, je m'en serai tellement voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Pourquoi ai-je réagis de la sorte ?

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes qui me semblaient être des heures passèrent encore, et la blonde n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait le regard perdu sur l'extérieur et je voyais bien que toute la joie de vivre que j'avais pu lire sur son visage ces derniers temps s'étaient dissipée. En même temps, comment la bonne humeur aurait pu être au rendez-vous ? Tous nos efforts et tous nos espoirs avaient été réduits à néant en une fraction de seconde. On se trouvait dans l'hôtel qui avait fabriqué la souche de ce maudit virus et l'avais répandue. Jamais, même dans mes cauchemars les plus fous, je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel coup du sort. J'avais réellement cru que ces gens étaient de brillants scientifiques qui avaient donné leur vie pour tenter de trouver un remède à tout ça. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient simplement répandu la mort dans le monde entier, et tout ça pour quoi ? On ne le saura probablement jamais. On rêvait tellement de notre vie après tout ça, on voulait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant et pouvoir être ensembles sans tous ces problèmes, sans toute cette peur et cette crainte. Cela ne justifie certes pas les propos que j'ai tenus à ma petite amie plus tôt dans la journée, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être odieuse à ce point alors que notre découverte l'a mise au plus bas tout comme moi. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir tout effacer.

Je la regardais d'un air triste et dévasté. Le temps avait beau passer, elle était toujours aussi refermée sur elle-même, les sourcils froncés. Mais n'en pouvant plus de cette situation, je décidai de prendre la parole, peu importe la réaction que cela provoquera.

 **Santana : Quinn… Je suis tellement désolée… Je regrette de t'avoir parlé de cette manière, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais…**

L'intéressée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, si bien que je n'aurais même pas su qu'elle m'avait entendu si elle n'avait pas simplement poussé un soupir qui traduisait son énervement. Je sentais les larmes monter de plus en plus, et je ne savais réellement plus quoi faire pour apaiser cette situation plus que tendue. On avait plus que jamais besoin l'une de l'autre, on avait plus que jamais besoin de se soutenir pour réussir à faire face et à surmonter toute cette merde. Et même si je comprenais sa colère envers moi, je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ne tente pas de discuter. Je veux dire, rester comme ça ne nous fera pas avancer. Voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, je me levai lentement et fit le tour du lit afin de rejoindre la fenêtre sur laquelle elle se trouvait. En l'espace de quelques instants je me retrouvai juste derrière elle et j'hésitai encore quelques secondes avant de poser tout doucement ma main sur son épaule. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus, à ce qu'elle se relève folle de rage et me gifle avant de quitter la pièce. Mais au lieu de ça, elle posa simplement sa main sur la mienne en soupirant à nouveau, regardant toujours vers l'extérieur. Puis chose que je pensais improbable, elle décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue.

 **Quinn : J'ai croisé Brittany, quand je suis sortie. Et je l'ai achevé.**

Je restai totalement abasourdie par cette révélation. Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici alors qu'elle était à Cleveland ? Cela dit, peut-être qu'ils avaient épuisés leur ressources là-bas, et qu'ils avaient migrés ici. Dans tous les cas, je me sentais coupable. Si on ne s'était pas engueulées, si elle n'était pas sortie, elle ne l'aurait pas recroisée… Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ça et à souffrir à nouveau comme le jour où elle l'a perdu.

 **Santana : Quinn je…**

Elle me coupa la parole.

 **Quinn : Non San, arrêtes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de le faire à Cleveland. Ce jour-là, j'ai été faible. Mais j'ai changé.**

Son ton était froid et détaché, si bien que j'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Ce n'était plus la même Quinn que celle qui était partie tout à l'heure. Je peux décemment concevoir que cela a été une épreuve terrible pour elle, mais pourquoi cette distance dans ses paroles ? Elle se leva simplement et se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'y allonger, dos à moi.

 **Quinn : Tout ça m'a épuisée, je suis désolée, je vais dormir maintenant.**

Je n'en pouvais plus, la voir aussi distante me ravageait. Je m'allongeai derrière elle dans le lit et passa mes bras autour d'elle avant de la serrer fortement contre moi, laissant s'échapper les larmes que je retenais depuis des heures. Il est vrai que moi aussi j'avais changé. Avant, je n'aurais jamais laissé aller mes sentiments négatifs devant qui que ce soit, et je n'aurais pas été la première à céder, même en ayant tort. J'aurais accablé l'autre pour me défendre sans me remettre en question. Mais avec elle, tout était si différent. Rien que l'idée qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle me déteste m'était insupportable. Je n'avais plus qu'elle, et je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aimais elle. Et je savais qu'avec elle je pouvais me laisser aller sans avoir honte.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je m'en voulais d'agir de la sorte envers la Latina, mais tout ce qui s'était passée aujourd'hui m'avait profondément blessée et épuisée. Je la sentais pleurer contre moi, son corps étant secoué de spasmes. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à mon tour. J'attendis encore quelques instants mais ne pus tenir plus longtemps et me retournai d'un coup pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou, toujours secouée de spasmes et cela me brisa le cœur. J'avais beau lui en vouloir pour ses paroles, j'avais beau être rancunière, je l'aimais tellement, si vous saviez. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle s'il le fallait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrai ressentir une telle chose et c'est pour cela que je me sentais aussi blessée. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'ignorer, à être froide envers elle. J'ai réellement besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de moi. Je passai mes mains sur son visage en reculant légèrement, cherchant son regard. Regard rempli de tristesse et de regrets. Je n'attendis pas un seul instant de plus pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais que tout cela cesse, je voulais simplement que cette dispute reste derrière nous. Mes larmes coulaient maintenant presque autant que les siennes. Je continuai de l'embrasser malgré tout jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque.

 **Quinn : Je suis désolée d'avoir réagis comme ça San, nos espoirs se sont cassés la gueule en deux secondes, ça a été dur pour nous deux… Je t'en voulais pour ce que tu m'as dit mais je veux juste passer du temps avec toi… Je veux juste ne pas perdre espoir même si tout semble être terminé. Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi bon sang…**

Elle me serra contre elle.

 **Santana : J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Quinn, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.**

Je la serrai contre moi à mon tour.

 **Quinn : Moi non plus San, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre…**

 **Santana : Je m'en veux tellement Quinn, pardonne moi, j'ai été tellement stupide.**

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Il est vrai que ses paroles avaient été plus que blessantes et que je l'avais très mal pris. J'avais eu l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un couteau dans l'estomac à ce moment-là. Je n'avais même pas réfléchis avant de sortir, même pas aux conséquences que cela pouvait impliquer. J'étais juste dévastée. Mais je voyais bien que la brune était sincèrement désolée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer.

 **Quinn : Ce qui est fait est fait Santana… Je sais que tu es désolée, et je te pardonne malgré que cela m'ait blessée.**

 **Santana : Et ce n'est pas tout Q… Le chien… Il est, il est…**

Elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle et mon sang se glaça. Que s'était-il passé quand j'étais sortie ? Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée.

 **Quinn : Que s'est-il passé San ?**

 **Santana : Je ne sais pas… La fenêtre de la chambre était mal fermée… J'étais en bas et je l'ai entendu aboyer et hurler à la mort, et quand je suis arrivé ici il a sauté… Il s'est écrasé en bas et les choses l'ont dévoré.**

Une larme perla sur ma joue, cette journée était définitivement une catastrophe.

Après tous ces évènements Santana et moi étions restées longtemps à ne rien dire, plongées dans un profond mutisme, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me gagne. Mais je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, en sueur et totalement paniquée. Je me sentais terriblement mal. J'avais fait beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps mais celui-ci était réellement d'une violence inouïe et d'un réalisme déconcertant. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie immergée à ce point dans un mauvais rêve. C'était pire encore que toutes les autres fois. Santana posa sa bouche contre mon front et je vis ses sourcils se froncer.

 **Santana : Tu es brûlante Querida.**

Pourtant je ne me sentais pas malade, juste totalement retournée à cause de mon cauchemar et des évènements de la journée.

 **Quinn : C'est l'angoisse je pense… J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais…**

Elle me regarda en arquant un sourcil.

 **Santana : Je suis presque certaine que tu as de la fièvre.**

Pourquoi aurais-je de la fièvre ? Je veux dire, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, je ne me sens pas malade. Je n'ai mal nulle part et aucuns autres symptômes. Pour moi, c'est simplement dû à tout ce que l'on venait de vivre. C'est vrai quoi, ça m'a réellement affectée. Je passai ma main sur sa joue.

 **Quinn : Et moi je suis presque certaine que ce n'est pas le cas… Je vais bien San, je me sens mal à cause de ce maudit cauchemar, mais je ne suis pas malade, je te l'assure. Je sais reconnaître les signes quand je le suis.**

Elle sembla rassurée et m'attira contre elle.

 **Santana : Je me sens tellement impuissante… Tu fais de plus en plus de mauvais rêves et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux…**

J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et soupirai.

 **Quinn : Il ne faut pas San, malheureusement, tu ne peux rien y faire, tout comme moi. Aucune de nous deux ne peut gérer mon subconscient.**

Elle soupira à son tour.

 **Santana : Je sais bien Q, mais ça m'énerve… Je sais que ça te rends vraiment mal et moi je suis là, à te dire toujours les mêmes paroles pour essayer de t'aider mais je ne change rien… J'ai l'impression d'être nulle…**

Je saisis son menton et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Je me retirai après quelques secondes.

 **Quinn : Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas nulle et puis je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'essayer de me remonter le moral à chaque fois. Tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte, mais tu es un énorme soutien pour moi, tous les jours. Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête.**

Elle acquiesça et posa son front contre le mien.

 **Santana : J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es brûlante…**

 **Quinn : ça ira mieux demain, cesses de t'inquiéter et rendors toi, tout va bien.**

Je me retournai, fermant les yeux pour essayer de me rendormir. Santana se colla à moi et pris la parole.

 **Santana : Je me demande si les autres à Cleveland vont bien… S'ils sont toujours en vie…**

Je caressai sa main. Je me posais cette question plusieurs fois par jour et même si je ne les avais pas quittés en très bon terme, je ne cessais de prier pour que rien ne leur soit arrivé.

 **Quinn : Je l'espère…**

 _ **Le surlendemain.**_

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Quinn avait l'air tellement préoccupée depuis avant-hier, et je la trouvais de plus en plus étrange envers moi. Elle était distante même si elle essayait de ne pas vraiment le montrer, sans doute pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je peux vous assurer que je suis tout sauf rassurée. Elle passe son temps sur cette même fenêtre que le jour où elle est rentrée. Elle est pâle et semble épuisée. Il faut dire que depuis deux jours elle n'a pas vraiment dormi, et puis elle fait toutes ces terreurs nocturnes de plus en plus fortes… Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, et je voyais ses muscles se contracter par moment, elle tremblait aussi légèrement. Trop inquiète je décidai d'aller vers elle.

 **Santana : Quinn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es vraiment étrange depuis deux jours… Je m'inquiète pour toi…**

Elle détourna légèrement la tête vers moi, mais fuyant mon regard. Ses cernes étaient creusées et noires et ne m'inspiraient vraiment rien de bon.

 **Quinn : Je vais bien San, je suis juste épuisée… Ces cauchemars me bouffent une énergie de dingue et je n'arrive juste plus à réfléchir correctement…**

Je sentais qu'elle me mentait, rien qu'à voir la tristesse dans son regard. Je soupirai longuement, je ne voulais pas insister mais je me faisais réellement du souci pour elle. Elle fixait un point invisible sur le mur, puis elle détourna le regard et pendant une fraction de secondes il croisa le mien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Et à ce moment-là, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes, je me souviendrais toujours de ce regard, ce regard qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle se releva d'un coup et se jeta dans mes bras, étouffant des cris contre mon épaule. A cet-instant, je ne sus comment réagir, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle était dans un état que je ne saurais vous décrire. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de parler.

 **Quinn : Je t'aime Santana… Je t'aime tellement, pardonne moi…**

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, elle avait dit ça avec tellement de tristesse… Et pourquoi voulait-elle que je la pardonne ? J'essayai de me ressaisir mais j'étais totalement dépassée par les évènements.

 **Santana : Querida qu'est-ce qui se passe, parles-moi…**

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée.

 **Santana : Q je t'en prie bon sang parle-moi !**

Elle recula, le visage ravagé par les larmes et souleva lentement son haut, me laissant assister à une vision d'effroi, LA vision d'effroi qui détruirait ma vie à tout jamais.

Je portai la main à ma bouche et je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler d'une violence que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je tombai lourdement à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ma vue se brouillait de plus en plus et sur le coup je crus réellement que j'allais mourir. Ma respiration était extrêmement rapide et saccadée, je me sentais totalement défaillir. Et puis quand le souffle m'est un peu revenu et que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait je me suis mise à hurler à la mort, hurler à m'en déchirer la gorge et les poumons. J'entendais les sanglots de Quinn, et celle-ci se précipita à mes côtés, se mettant également à genoux, me prenant dans ses bras.

 **Santana : NON NON NOOOOOOOON !**

Je me débattais, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose à cet instant : mourir. Quinn ne relâcha pas sa pression autour de moi, aussi dévastée que moi.

 **Quinn : J'ai essayé de t'en parler San… Mais je ne voulais pas réaliser… Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner.**

Je sentais de vives douleurs traverser mon corps. J'avais l'impression que jamais je n'allais réussir à me calmer. La femme que j'aimais avait été mordue par une de ces choses. La femme que j'aimais allait bientôt mourir et je ne pourrais rien faire pour la sauver. Et tout ça était uniquement de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas dit tout ça il y a deux jours dans ce foutu labo, elle ne serait pas sortie, elle ne se serait pas faite mordre. J'allais la perdre et c'était ma faute. J'avais l'impression que l'univers tout entier était en train de s'affaisser sur ma tête.

 **Santana : Non, non, non, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, que je vais bientôt me réveiller, dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas vrai, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, JE T'EN PRIE QUINN, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **Quinn : San je…**

 **Santana : DIS-MOI QUE RIEN DE TOUT ÇA N'EST VRAI.**

Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle, enfin, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Depuis deux jours je savais que j'étais condamnée, je savais que j'allais mourir. J'avais voulu le dire à Santana, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je savais que cela la dévasterait autant que ça ne me dévastait. Et je savais aussi qu'elle culpabiliserait alors que rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute. J'avais encore tellement de choses à vivre avec elle, j'avais encore besoin de passer du temps à ses côtés. Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois aussi imprudente ? Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir seule… Santana était totalement détruite, je n'aurais jamais imaginé la voir dans un tel état un jour. Je soufflai un grand coup, toujours en larme, et attrapai son menton de ma main, la forçant à me regarder. Je tentai de parler même si ma voix était brisée.

 **Quinn : Ce n'est pas de ta faute San d'accord ? Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir malgré notre engueulade. Je t'en prie, tu dois être forte, pense à ton avenir, accroches toi à ça.**

Elle laissa tomber sa tête lourdement sur mon épaule et tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots contre moi.

 **Santana : Je n'ai AUCUN avenir si tu n'es plus là Q, je refuse de vivre seule dans ce monde ou dans n'importe quel autre foutu monde si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Si tu meurs alors je mourrai aussi. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.**

Je me sentais tellement mal. Et la voir comme ça me détruisait totalement.

 **Quinn : San, regarde-moi…** Je saisis son menton encore une fois de mes doigts et relevai une fois de plus sa tête vers la mienne. **Je t'en prie, tu ne dois pas abandonner… Je sais que c'est dur, je sais aussi que c'est injuste, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça… Je suis condamnée mais toi, tu vas vivre, tu DOIS vivre... Fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît.**

Elle se releva en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, frappant dans tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal et aussi en colère. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire ou dire pour qu'elle se calme. Je comprends sa réaction, je sais qu'elle refuse l'évidence tout comme je l'ai refusé au moment où je me suis faite mordre. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix que de l'accepter. Ma fièvre et mes délires ne faisaient qu'empirer, j'étais totalement déboussolée, j'avais mal partout, je sentais que mes forces étaient en train de me quitter. Je savais que je n'en avais plus que pour deux/trois jours tout au plus, si ce n'est moins, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les passer comme ça. Je voulais profiter de chaque dernier instant qu'il me restait à passer dans ce monde auprès d'elle. Je ne voulais pas que cette découverte soit le dernier souvenir qu'elle ait de moi. Elle ne se calmait pas, jurant en espagnol tout en continuant de hurler. Elle s'approcha du lit et se laissa lourdement tomber sur celui-ci, prenant un oreiller dans ses bras et enfouissant sa tête dedans pour étouffer ses cris. J'étais horrifiée. J'allais mourir. J'allais mourir et Santana ne s'en remettra jamais. J'ai tellement voulu croire à ce nouveau départ, à cette vie avec elle. J'ai été tellement ignorante.

Il lui a fallu plusieurs heures avant de cesser de pleurer. La colère avait quitté son visage, elle était maintenant allongée sur le côté, un oreiller dans les bras, fixant un point invisible par la fenêtre. Je me levai du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise et allai m'allonger derrière elle, caressant doucement son bras. Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, le regard totalement détruit et son si joli visage qui avait été ravagé par les larmes. Elle posa simplement une main sur ma joue, se pinçant fortement la lèvre, sûrement pour ne pas recommencer à fondre en larme et la voir dans cet était me brisait le cœur. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et des larmes silencieuses recommencèrent à perler sur son visage, s'écrasant sur l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête.

 **Santana : Pourquoi… ?**

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle a réussi à articuler avec sa voix totalement brisée.

 **Quinn : Pourquoi quoi … ?**

 **Santana : Pourquoi tu me l'as caché…**

Elle sait que je l'ai fait pour la protéger, que je l'ai fait parce que je savais très bien que cela l'affecterait autant.

 **Quinn : Tu le sais Santana… Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres… Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable…**

 **Santana : Pourtant là je souffre et je me sens coupable… Tout est de ma faute Quinn…**

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise ça. C'était totalement faux. C'était surement inévitable. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était de profiter d'être avec elle.

 **Quinn : San… Arrête de te blâmer… Ce n'est de la faute de personne… Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé et rien n'aurais pu changer ça… Si ça n'avait pas été maintenant, ça aurait été après… Je veux juste rester près de toi en attendant mon heure maintenant…**

Elle me serra fortement contre elle.

 **Santana : Q… Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisé pendant que tu es en train de mourir à petit feu… Je vais me battre pour trouver un moyen de te sauver.**

Elle venait de prononcer les mots que je craignais tant de l'entendre dire… Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour me sauver, et en plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe du temps loin de moi… Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et je savais que c'était bientôt terminé pour moi.

 **Quinn : Santana, je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça… Je ne veux pas partir sans toi à mes côtés…**

Elle recula et m'embrassa, pendant un long moment, un long moment durant lequel j'essayais de ne pas penser que c'était probablement l'une des dernière fois que cela arrivait. J'avais peur, peur de partir, même si j'étais consciente que je ne pourrais pas changer le court des choses. On se sépara, à bout de souffle, se regardant quelques instants avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter ce moment, aussi triste était-il. Et malgré le fait que j'avais des difficultés à respirer à cause de cette épidémie qui me rongeait dorénavant de l'intérieur.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Il était hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, même si j'étais dévastée. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent de nouveau je posai mon front contre celui de Quinn qui était bouillant. Je savais que je devais faire vite, même si je n'avais aucune idée de comment procéder. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, essayer de fabriquer ce foutu remède en un temps record, et même si cela paraissait fou, il me paraissait encore plus fou de ne rien faire. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et murmurai.

 **Santana : Je te promet de te sauver Querida, je m'en voudrais si je ne tentais pas le tout pour le tout, je vais faire vite.**

Elle s'accrocha fortement à moi en pleurant.

 **Quinn : Non San, je t'en prie, j'ai peur… Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir passé mes derniers moments avec toi, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce foutu monde j'ai besoin de toi.**

Sa détresse me brisait le cœur, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais elle n'allait pas mourir sans moi, si cela devait arriver (ce qui n'arrivera pas) alors je serais là pour ses derniers instants. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, tentant de la rassurer comme je le pouvais, même si j'étais moi-même très inquiète.

 **Santana : ça n'arrivera pas Q.**

Elle me serra encore plus fort.

 **Quinn : Santana, je sais que tu ne veux pas réaliser, que tu penses que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et qu'on va se réveiller mais c'est bel et bien la réalité… Ne passes pas ces derniers moments à chercher en vain un remède que tu ne trouveras pas aussi rapidement… Restes avec moi.**

Je relevai sa tête en saisissant son menton.

 **Santana : Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive et baisser les bras serait salir cette promesse. Je t'ai juré que quoi qu'il arrive, je donnerais tout pour que tu restes reste dans ce monde, même ma propre vie. Alors tu ne peux pas me demander d'abandonner, c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas capable de simplement attendre en te laissant mourir, je ne peux pas te regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Tu es toi aussi la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde de merde, et vivre sans toi est tout simplement impossible pour moi. Alors je vais me lever maintenant et tout faire pour que tu vives, et tu peux me croire Quinn, tu ne mourras pas. Pas tant que je serai en vie.**

Elle passa simplement sa main sur ma joue, les yeux encore embrumés par les larmes.

 **Quinn : Promets-moi de revenir vite San…**

 **Santana : Je te le promet, Q.**

J'embrassai rapidement ses lèvres et me releva pour partir dans le labo, arrivée devant la porte je marquais un arrêt de quelques instants pour me retourner et poser les yeux sur elle. Je respirai un grand coup avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Arrivée dans le labo, s'en fut trop pour moi et je m'écroulai encore une fois. Je voulais rester forte devant Quinn car elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais j'étais réellement anéantie. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment la sauver, je n'avais aucune idée de si j'allais pouvoir le faire. Elle avait raison, je ne voulais tout simplement pas me rendre à l'évidence, mais qui pourrait accepter de la sorte que sa seule et unique raison de vivre encore allait bientôt nous quitter ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter cette idée mais je ne pouvais décemment pas craquer devant elle encore une fois. J'étais assise sur le tabouret du labo, la tête dans mes bras contre le plan de travail, un flot de larmes dévalant mes joues, et mon corps secoué de spasmes. Tout dans le labo me rappelait Quinn, tout dans cet hôtel me rappelait Quinn, tout dans ce monde dévasté par le chaos me rappelait Quinn.

 _ **Quinn : Bonjour Santana, je sais que tu dois te demander où tu es et ce qui se passe, je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant laisses moi me présenter, je m'appelle Quinn, Quinn Fabray.**_

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me remette à penser à ça maintenant ? Je ne souffrais pas déjà assez ?

 _ **Santana : Mais, et la Quinn de maintenant ?**_

 _Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à cette question. Elle m'offrit un sourire magnifique, mais cette fois sans aucune once de quoi que ce soit, juste un sourire sincère._

 _ **Quinn : Je pense que tu la connaîtras bien assez vite...**_

Des flashbacks de notre rencontres ne cessaient de me revenir en pleine face, comme si c'était le moment, mais je ne les contrôlais pas, tout remontait pour la première fois à la surface.

 _ **Quinn : Je ne sais pas si tu avais l'habitude que ce genre de technique douteuse fonctionne, mais sache que sur moi ça ne prendra pas, je ne suis pas une fille facile, et ce même en pleine apocalypse. Saches qu'actuellement je préfère me faire dévorer par une horde de morts-vivants que de me jeter dans ton lit, Santana.**_

Et en effet, elle ne s'était pas jetée dans mon lit mais dans mes bras, et je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux que d'avoir son amour.

 _ **Santana : Peu importe ce que tu diras, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui veillera sur toi, tu fais assez pour tout le monde, et tu mérites de ne pas à avoir à veiller en plus seule sur toi… Alors aussi longtemps que je serais dotée d'une conscience, je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et je t'accompagnerais en ravitaillement, et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ceci n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation.**_

J'avais lamentablement échoué, je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Je n'avais pas réussi à veiller sur elle comme je l'aurais dû, je n'avais pas été à la hauteur.

 _ **Quinn : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas connu avant… Je veux dire, avant tout ça…**_

 _Elle m'offrit un regard semi triste._

 _ **Santana : Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais apprécié dans un autre contexte… Je n'étais pas une fille très bien tu sais… Et je ne le suis toujours pas… Simplement je prends peu à peu conscience de certaines de mes erreurs et je m'en veux parce que je ne pourrais jamais les rattraper… »**_

 _ **Quinn : On a tous fait des erreurs, mais ne te blâme pas Santana, moi je pense que tu es une belle personne, même si tu ne le sais pas forcément. »**_

Elle était la première personne à m'avoir dit que j'étais une belle personne alors qu'elle ne me connaissait qu'à peine. Tout le monde n'avait toujours vu que mes défauts, Quinn était la première à avoir vu plus loin, à avoir pris la peine de ne pas me juger au premier regard. Elle était vraiment différente des autres…

 _ **Puck : C'est Brittany ! Apparemment elle est sortie du bâtiment en disant qu'elle allait retrouver Lord Tubbington.**_

Cette phrase avait tellement détruit la blonde, je me souviendrais toujours de son regard qui s'est assombri à cet instant, de cette colère qui s'est emparée d'elle comme celle qui s'empare de moi aujourd'hui… Je pleurais toujours, voulant juste que tout ça s'arrête, car me rappeler de tous ces moments passés avec la blonde me détruisait.

 _ **Quinn : C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU N'AS PAS ETE CAPABLE DE MONTER LA GARDE CORRECTEMENT ET A CAUSE DE TOI ELLE EST MORTE FINN, ELLE EST MORTE !**_

 _Puck arriva et essaya de la retenir mais elle le poussa à son tour. Sa rage était impossible à arrêter._

 _ **Quinn : NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE A TOI AUSSI. VOUS ETES DES ORDURES. BRITT A TOUJOURS ETE LA PLUS GENTILLE D'ENTRE NOUS, ET A CAUSE DE VOTRE NEGLIGENCE ON NE LA VERRA PLUS JAMAIS SOURIRE OU NOUS RACONTER SES ANECDOTES SI LEGERES SUR SON CHAT OU SUR LES THEORIES DE L'EXISTENCE DES LICORNES. JE VOUS DETESTE, JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS.**_

 _Puck tenta de calmer le jeu mais il envenima encore plus les choses._

 _ **Puck Quinn, calmes toi s'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état… Brittany savait ce qu'elle encourait en sortant seule.**_

 _Le regard de Quinn devint encore plus sombre._

 _ **Quinn : ELLE NE LE SAVAIT PAS PUCK TU SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI QU'ELLE N'AVAIT PAS CONSCIENCE DE TOUT CA. ELLE NE MERITAIT PAS DE FINIR DE CETTE MANIERE. C'ETAIT MA MEILLEURE AMIE, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CA, C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE.**_

 _La blonde était totalement hystérique, elle envoyait valser tous les objets se trouvant à sa portée. Puck lui attrapa le poignet fermement pour maintenir son bras mais elle continuait de se débattre et c'est à ce moment que celui-ci eu le geste de trop. Il la gifla. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Quinn elle, arrêta de crier et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de partir en courant._

 _ **Puck : Quinn attends je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !**_

 _Je sentis mon corps se crisper et la haine m'envahir à mon tour. Meilleur ami ou pas, il avait dépassé les bornes. Je contournais la table qui se trouvait entre lui et moi et me mit à seulement quelques centimètres de lui._

 _ **Santana : Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé lever la main sur elle.**_

J'avais ressentis tellement de haine et de colère ce jour-là envers celui qui était pourtant mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais compris ce geste, même à l'heure actuelle, Quinn avait perdu Brittany à cause de la négligence de certains et à sa place je les aurais sûrement égorgés sur le champ. Pourtant, à ce moment, personne à part moi n'avait compris la blonde.

 _ **Quinn : Je ne mérite pas de vivre Santana…**_

Cette phrase m'avait tellement fait mal, et pourtant, aujourd'hui je ressentais la même détresse que Quinn lorsqu'elle a perdu Brittany. Je me sentais coupable et je ne me sentais plus digne de vivre. Même si contrairement à elle, c'était réellement de ma faute.

 _ **Santana : Je suis là Quinn, et je ne compte pas m'en aller… Tu peux te reposer sur moi maintenant, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps c'est vrai. Mais je te promets qu'on affrontera le monde. Ensembles.**_

Encore une fois, ces paroles sonnaient comme un mensonge pour moi. Je le pensais réellement mais même si nous avions affrontées le monde ensembles, tout allait se terminer par ma faute, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas été capable de mesurer mes paroles et mes actes, parce que mon comportement l'a poussé à sortir ce soir-là…

 _ **Quinn : Pars avec moi Santana…**_

Je me souvenais de ces paroles comme si elles dataient seulement d'hier. Je ressentais encore mon estomac se soulever comme à l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots…

 _ **Quinn : Parce que j'ai confiance en toi Santana. Je veux dire… Depuis que tu es là tu ne cesses de prendre soin de moi. Et depuis cette tragédie, chaque jour tu restes à mes côtés malgré le fait que je ne voulais parler à personne… Les autres, qu'ont-ils fais ? Ils se sont simplement contenter de m'ignorer, de me laisser seule. Toi, tu n'as pas lâché, tu m'as obligé à tenir bon. Et puis… Je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es à mes côtés… Et je me sens bien à tes côtés, je n'ai pas d'explication.**_

A cet instant je ne pouvais en encaisser plus… Tous ces souvenirs me brisaient, tous ces souvenirs me rappelaient que j'avais échoué, qu'elle était mourante. Elle avait toujours dit se sentir en sécurité avec moi… Si seulement j'avais insisté, si seulement j'avais essayé de la convaincre de rester avec les autres… Je ne regrette pas les moments que j'ai passé ici avec elle, loin de là, ce fut les plus beaux moments de toute ma vie, mais je ne cessais de me demander comment tout ça se serait fini si nous étions restés en groupe, peut-être ne se serait-elle jamais fait mordre…

 _ **Santana : On va partir Q, je te le promets, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal…**_

Je me levai et envoyai valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur les meubles en hurlant, j'étais prise d'une rage sans nom, une rage que je ne pouvais pas garder en moi plus longtemps, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ça, j'avais besoin de laisser s'échapper tout ce qui sommeillait en moi depuis que j'avais appris.

 _ **Quinn : Ma mère San… Elle était parmi eux… Je l'ai reconnu quand nous sommes tombées nez à nez avec cette horde. Elle était là Santana. Ce n'était plus vraiment elle mais bon sang, elle était là…**_

 _Sa voix tremblait et elle reprit._

 _ **Quinn : Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici… On était un peu en froid avant le début de tout ça… Elle a tenté de m'appeler quelques jours avant que tous les réseaux ne coupent définitivement. Mais je n'ai pas décroché, j'étais occupée, et j'étais remontée contre elle pour des histoires stupides. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Si ça se trouve, cela a commencé ici avant que cela n'atteigne Cleveland. Si ça se trouve… elle voulait me parler une dernière fois, et moi, je n'ai même pas prit la peine, ni le temps de lui répondre. Mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle était à Toledo, je la pensais en voyage d'affaire. Bordel, je suis un montre San, un monstre…**_

Elle avait tellement souffert en arrivant ici et en croisant sa mère. Je m'étais tellement sentie impuissante à ce moment-là, incapable de la réconforter. Mais que pouvait-on bien dire dans un moment pareil ? Plus je pensais et plus je me rendais compte de ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'ici, je me demandais même comment elle avait réussi à s'accrocher avec tout ça. Quinn était réellement une personne très forte. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de moi plus que jamais.

 _Elle releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me regardait encore quelques instants avant de s'approcher de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, si fort que je me demandais si les macchabés ne pouvaient pas l'entendre de l'extérieur. Je replaçai une mèche derrière son oreille en déglutissant difficilement. Je tentais de reprendre mon calme. Mais la proximité qu'il y avait entre elle et moi ne jouait pas vraiment en ma faveur. Puis mon cœur explosa littéralement quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser timidement sur les miennes. Je mentirais si disais que je n'avais pas imaginé cette scène au moins un million de fois depuis notre rencontre. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas, et encore moins dans une telle situation. Le baiser était doux, ses lèvres étaient légèrement sèches, certainement du fait qu'elle ait pleuré. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais je pus jurer que c'était les secondes les plus intenses de ma vie, puis, elle se recula légèrement et posa son front contre le mien._

 _ **Quinn : Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi San… Je ne le supporterais pas… Je n'ai plus que toi, et je ne pourrais pas continuer à me battre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.**_

En repensant à notre premier baiser, je ressentis une vive douleur dans le ventre. Une douleur qui me fit m'écrouler sur les genoux. Le labo était dévasté, j'avais cassé tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée, emportée par ma rage destructrice qui relaissait peu à peu place à se sentiments de tristesse immense et d'impuissance.

 _ **Quinn : Alors… Tu crois qu'on a une chance… ?**_

 _Je m'approchai et passai ma main dans ses cheveux._

 _ **Santana : Il y a toujours de l'espoir parce que je veux croire qu'il y en a, et je veux croire que demain sera meilleur. Et avec toi à mes côtés il ne peut que l'être Quinn.**_

… Ce jour-là on était tellement heureuse de trouver cette même pièce où je me trouvais, on pensait vraiment que tout aller bien se passer … Qu'on pourrait être sauvées …

 _ **Quinn : Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu espérais, ce n'est pas celle que j'espérais non plus et ce n'est pas non plus celle qu'espérait les potentiels survivants, mais je te promets qu'un jour on l'aura notre vie 'normale' San… »**_ _Elle posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux et je fis de même avant de reprendre_ _ **«- Ce n'est pas la vie que j'espérais mais au moins elle m'a permis de te rencontrer. J'essaye de voir le positif dans cette histoire sinon elle serait bien trop dure à affronter. On a besoin plus que jamais d'espoir, on a plus que jamais besoin de se dire que tout ça n'est pas un hasard, que tout ça a un sens. On doit juste assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle pour le voir dans son entièreté… Pour le moment, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver là… On ne sait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain l'humanité a tourné au drame. Mais un jour, je suis certaine qu'on sera en mesure d'y voir plus clair, et de résoudre tout ça. Ça sera certainement long, et émotionnellement très difficile parfois, je sais aussi que le climat est mauvais et qu'on est en danger permanent. Mais en attendant que tout ça s'arrange, je veux que tu me promettes de garder espoir. Et je veux que tu me promettes également que même si on va essayer de chercher un remède et que ce sera toujours dangereux à chaque instant, tu vas profiter de notre histoire comme si tout ceci n'existait pas. J'ai pensé à tout ce que j'avais raté quand j'ai vu ma mère, mais tu sais, quand tu m'as montré cette pièce… Le mot espoir a pris tout son sens dans mon esprit. Parce que maintenant je me dis qu'on a une chance de plus de s'en sortir. Je ne veux pas penser aux mauvaises choses qui peuvent arriver. Je me sens bien avec toi Santana. Quand tu es à côté de moi j'ai l'impression que je pourrais affronter un monde aussi pourri les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas envie de me dire que je peux te perdre à tout moment ou que je peux mourir n'importe quand. »**_ _Je la sentie se crisper à ces dernières paroles et posai ma main sur la sienne, toujours les yeux clos, front contre front_ _ **«- Je veux juste pouvoir t'aimer malgré tout ça. Je veux juste profiter au maximum de tous les instants où tu es avec moi, et je t'assure qu'on pourra tout affronter ensembles.**_

J'avais gardé espoir au maximum, j'avais vraiment voulu y croire mais aujourd'hui tout cela me paraissais loin… Et je n'avais pas voulu prendre en compte le fait que l'une ou l'autre pouvions mourir d'un instant à l'autre… Et aujourd'hui cette vérité me revenait en pleine face.

 _ **Quinn : J'ai une idée complètement dingue. J'ai envie qu'on se marie San.**_

 _ **Quinn : Je sais que c'est totalement insensé, mais on s'en fout, parce qu'il n'y a plus de lois, parce qu'il n'y a que toi et moi, qu'on fait nos propres règles, nos propres choix. A vrai dire je me fiche du mariage, mais c'est symbolique. Symbolique du fait qu'on ne s'abandonnera jamais, qu'on se battra, ensembles, jusqu'au bout. Et un jour, quand tout ça sera terminé et que le monde redeviendra tel qu'il était avant, on se mariera peut-être pour de vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça comme un truc hyper sérieux dans le sens où tu auras pleins d'obligations ou quoi. Mais juste comme une promesse de l'une envers l'autre… Et puis, on n'a pas de temps à perdre dans ce monde… Même si on se promet qu'on ne s'abandonnera pas, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Alors j'ai envie qu'on fasse des trucs ensembles, aussi dingue que cela soit.**_

Je baissai le regard sur ma bague, je voulais tellement officialiser tout ça une fois que tout serait terminé… Je posai mon front contre le sol froid, des larmes s'y écrasant violemment, je ne voulais pas continuer de penser à tout ça, ça ne m'aidais pas, bien au contraire, je n'avais jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie…

 _ **Santana : Quinn, je t'en prie, il ne faut plus que tu sortes… Je les ai vus… Je t'ai vue mourir… Quinn par pitié tu dois rester ici.**_

 _Elle semblait réellement bouleversée par le mauvais rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Je la berçai doucement._

 _ **Quinn : Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Tout va bien San… Tout va bien… Je suis là.**_

 _ **Santana : Non Q, c'était réel, bien trop réel, je t'en prie, ne sort plus.**_

Avais-je anticipé cette fin tragique cette nuit-là ? Je devais la protéger et au lieu de ça je l'ai précipitée directement dans la gueule du loup, je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais tout est bel et bien de ma faute.

 **** _ **Quinn : Je t'aime San…**_

Je ne méritais pas ces mots, je ne méritais pas son amour, je ne méritais pas d'être avec elle…

 _ **Quinn : Ne dis pas ça… Je ressens moi aussi cette colère d'avoir cru en quelque chose qui n'existait pas, mais ne dit pas que tout est faux depuis le début… Moi je suis là Santana, et mon amour est bien réel.**_

 _Et là, j'eus la réaction de trop. Je la repoussai._

 _ **Santana : Peut-être que ça aussi c'est faux. Que tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début.**_

 _Elle se figea sur place, la bouche ouverte._

 _ **Quinn : Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire Santana … ?**_

 _ **Santana : Je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être que tu comptais juste sur moi pour te protéger, mais tu vois, j'en suis pas capable ! T'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les autres et j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer.**_

Je cessai de penser. C'est à ce moment que j'avais tout gâché, c'est à ce moment que je l'avais condamnée. C'était une véritable flaque de larme qui gisait maintenant sur le sol. Tellement que je pouvais y voir légèrement mon reflet, et cela me répugna, je me répugnais. Je me voyais comme un monstre. J'avais tout gâché, comme je l'avais toujours fait tout au long de ma vie. Et c'est Quinn qui en payait le prix.

Alors que j'allais recommencer à tout envoyer valser, mes yeux se perdirent sur un petit coffre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant sous un meuble. Je m'approchai et l'ouvris, le cadenas qui semblait y être avant ayant disparu. J'y découvris une sorte de journal que je n'avais jamais vu. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de me décider à l'ouvrir, au point où j'en étais…

 _Day 1 : Cher journal, aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux. L'armée a débarquée dans notre labo, avec une feuille. Sur celle-ci était inscrite des consignes très claires, des consignes affreuses. On nous demande de fabriquer un virus très puissant, un virus permettant de décimer la population entière. Bien sûr, nous avons tout d'abord voulu refuser, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui de censé. Mais ils ont été très clairs. Si nous n'obéissions pas, alors ils nous élimineraient et demanderaient à d'autres scientifiques. Je vous en prie, donnez-moi la force de pouvoir encore me regarder dans le miroir chaque matin. Je me sens comme un monstre. Comment la décision de créer une telle arme de destruction massive a pu être décidée ? Pourquoi vouloir un virus capable de décimer la vie de milliards de personnes ? Qu'on-t-il l'intention d'en faire ? Comptent-ils l'avoir seulement en prévention ou veulent-ils réellement tuer des gens innocents ? J'ai peur… De l'avenir, de ce que nous allons créer… Je ne suis qu'une pauvre scientifique, tout comme mon mari, je ne veux pas semer la mort, je ne veux qu'apprendre, découvrir, aider… Toujours est-il que nous devons faire un choix… Nous allons commencer ces recherches dès demain, et nous verrons par la suite…_

En lisant cette page, une violente envie de vomir m'était soudain apparue. Alors ces gens n'avaient pas créé ce virus pour décimer la population de leur plein gré ? Ils y avaient été obligés ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas trouvé ce fichu carnet plus tôt ?! Cela aurait sûrement empêché beaucoup de chose… Notamment cette engueulade avec Q qui nous a conduits là où nous en sommes. Rien que de penser à ma petite amie mourant sur le lit de notre chambre je sens mes larmes monter de plus en plus. Mais je dois me ressaisir, c'est un véritable contre la montre qui s'est enclenché. Je ne pense qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout pour essayer de la sauver depuis que j'ai commencé à lire tout ça. Je décidai de continuer à lire pour voir si je peux tirer de nouvelles informations capitales.

 _Day 2 : Isaac et moi avons réfléchis toute la nuit à une solution pour ne pas avoir à faire cet horrible boulot, mais les militaires sont déjà là, de bon matin, devant notre porte à monter la garde. Nous leur avons demandé les raisons de leur venue et ils nous ont dit que c'était le jour J, le jour ou tout allait commencer, mais que nous ne pouvions pas travailler dans notre laboratoire. Un type, un grand blond avec des lunettes de soleil très noires et un costard nous a escortés jusqu'à une limousine ou des types tout aussi louches étaient assis, et ils nous ont conduit ici, dans l'un des plus grands et somptueux hôtel de Toledo. On nous a donné une suite, très luxueuse, mais dont nous ne voulons ni l'un ni l'autre. Ainsi qu'une carte accédant à un laboratoire secret. Qui aurait-pu imaginer qu'une telle chose se cachait ici ? Qui aurait-pu se douter que le haut de l'hôtel était classée top secrète ? En tout cas, moi et Isaac ne nous y attendions pas. Tout est si… Différent de notre laboratoire habituel. La technologie y est vraiment de pointe, et tous les ouvrages sont écrits de manière codée, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les lires en cas de découverte fortuite de cet endroit. On nous a d'ailleurs demandé de rédiger nos notes et nos comptes rendus uniquement dans ce langage codé. Mais si j'ai pris la décision d'écrire ce journal en Anglais, c'est au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et au cas où quelqu'un le découvrait. Nous voulons vraiment vous aider et vous dire que nous sommes réellement désolés, nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi, mais nous le sommes. Je sais que je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance pour cacher ce journal… Car s'ils tombent dessus, je sais que ça va très mal se passer._

 _Day 3 : Aujourd'hui, on a appris le langage codé, ce n'est pas si difficile au final quand on connaît la technique mais il est vrai qu'il a été sacrément bien inventé. Demain, nous rencontrons la personne qui commande ce projet, nous devrions en apprendre plus même s'il ne rentre pas dans les détails._

Je découvris avec effroi que les pages qui suivent ont été arrachées. Bon sang, je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est passé par la suite… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce langage codé, savoir qui a commandité toute cette merde, savoir si un remède peut-être préparé en moins de 48h. Je ne supporterai pas de voir Quinn mourir, et je sais que si ça devait vraiment arriver, alors je ne pourrais décemment pas rester dans ce monde. Pas sans elle, je n'aurais plus rien à y faire. Je continuai de tourner les pages vierges suivant les pages arrachées et pas chance il y avait une suite plus loin, même si j'avais raté un sacré épisode.

 _Day 145 : Le projet ADK est presque abouti, et demain, le jour tant redouté sera là. Nous avons déjà testé sur des souris mais jusqu'ici celles-ci reviennent à la vie d'une étrange manière mais nous ne savons pas si cela vient de leur code génétique alors l'organisation secrète de l'armée nous a demandé de le tester sur l'un de nous… Heureusement, j'ai concocté une dose d'antidote au cas-où les choses tourneraient mal. Ils veulent simplement tester les symptômes, pas aller jusqu'à la mort. Isaac s'est proposé d'être le cobaye mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre… L'antidote n'est pas très loin en ville, je l'ai caché dans un endroit sûr pour ne pas que les commandos ne s'en emparent…_

Alors elle avait créé un antidote ? Je dois vraiment savoir la suite avant de me faire une fausse joie, comme elle l'a écrit il n'y en avait qu'une seule dose, mais peut-être que je pourrai en trouver la formule plus loin.

 _Day 148 : Cela fait trois jours que le virus a été injecté à Isaac et son état se dégrade rapidement, je crois qu'il ne tiendra pas deux jours de plus. Il a commencé à développer des symptômes hallucinatoires, sa fièvre ne fait qu'augmenter et son système nerveux central commence à dérailler. J'ai très peur, je sais que je dois lui administrer maintenant l'antidote mais les commandos veulent que j'attende encore._

 _Day 149 : Cher journal, aujourd'hui, c'est le cœur brisé que je reviens vers toi. Isaac est mort. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils allaient nous piéger, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas aller chercher l'antidote avant. De plus, notre projet est un échec. Lui aussi est « revenu » en une sorte de monstre assoiffé de sang. Le commanditaire du projet a décidé de l'attacher dans une pièce et de l'étudier pendant un temps pour savoir comment cela se déroule après ce « retour ». Je n'ai plus le cœur à travailler, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais et j'ai contribué à créer un virus qui non seulement tue les gens mais en plus les transforment en monstre. J'aurais mieux fait de résister, de ne pas les laisser nous embarquer dans ce projet et les laisser me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir mais une chose est certaine, ça finira mal…_

 _Day 176 : Une chose horrible est arrivée une fois de plus. Isaac, enfin, le monstre qu'il est devenu a réussi à s'enfuir de l'hôtel, mettant toute la population en danger. D'après nos recherches et les tests préalables que nous avons menés, le virus se transmet par les morsures. J'espère qu'il sera retrouvé avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Selon les individus, et selon la morsure, le temps d'incubation de la maladie est plus ou moins cours et parfois il faut moins d'une journée pour en mourir._

A cet instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Brittany. C'était vrai qu'il avait fallu seulement une nuit pour la voir succomber. Alors que Quinn l'était déjà depuis deux jours. Mais cela ne me dit pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai pour tenter de la sauver…

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Santana était partie en trombe depuis déjà ce qui me semblait être plusieurs heures. J'étais allongée sur le lit, épuisée, ne pouvant même plus bouger. Elle était vraiment bornée… Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour me sauver mais elle se raccrochait à cet espoir vain parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Mais qui suis-je pour la juger ? À sa place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. C'est juste que j'aimerai tellement passer tous ces derniers moments avec elle et non pas attendre qu'elle ne se rende compte que tout est terminé. J'aurais voulu profiter d'être avec elle encore un peu avant de partir. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne reviendra pas quand il sera trop tard. Après tout… Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il me reste. Cela fait déjà plus de 48h que je me suis faîte mordre… Je suis même très étonnée d'être toujours de ce monde. C'est vrai, j'avais vu des gens partir et revenir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais je m'accrochais, je luttais pour ne pas m'en aller parce que je n'étais pas prête à accepter que ma vie était finie, que je n'allais pas vivre auprès de celle que j'aime pour toujours. C'est tellement rageant de se dire que j'ai réussi à survivre à des situations bien pires que celle-ci. C'est vrai quoi, des risques j'en ai eu. Et à Cleveland, je sortais déjà seule en dehors de l'hôpital. Mais je ne sais pas. Cette fois était la fois de trop, je ne pouvais pas avoir de la chance à chaque fois. J'étais passée tellement de fois in extrémis des morsures. Mais quand je suis sortie, je n'avais pas la tête à faire attention, à me défendre. Et quand j'ai vu Brittany, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas eu la force de l'achever. Je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à digérer sa mort dont je me sens toujours coupable à l'heure actuelle, je veux dire, c'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas assez protégée. Et c'était elle qui m'avait mordu, mais ça, je ne l'avais pas dit à la Latina. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie il y a de ça plusieurs mois, et aujourd'hui, j'allais mourir, mordue par elle en personne. Peut-être que c'est comme cela que ça devait se passer. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire, que c'était écrit. Et pourtant, j'ai ce sentiment d'amertume dans la bouche. Ce sentiment qui me dit que j'aurais dû avoir le courage de faire ce que j'avais à faire. Mais bon, je ne referais pas l'histoire, il n'y a plus de place pour moi ici. Je crois que ce qui est encore plus dur à accepter que ma mort approchant à grands pas, c'est de laisser Santana seule. Je sais qu'elle est forte face à pleins de choses, c'est réellement une battante. Mais je sais que cette idée l'anéantie, et qu'elle ne va pas s'en remettre aussi facilement. J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire que tout va bien, que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement, ce cauchemar est bien réel. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur et la fièvre de plus en plus forte. Santana, je t'en prie, reviens vite.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Après avoir continué quelques pages je suis tombée sur une nouvelle qui a rallumé une lueur d'espoir en moi. Comme je le pensais, cette dose d'antidote existe toujours, et d'après le texte de la scientifique, il est plutôt en sécurité donc j'ai une chance de pouvoir le trouver, en plus, il ne se trouve pas très loin de l'hôtel, c'est une aubaine. Je me sens « revivre » d'un coup mais je ne veux pas non plus crier victoire trop vite car je sais que s'il y a des chances que cela marche, il y a aussi des chances que cet antidote n'existe plus. Dans tous les cas je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai promis à Quinn de la sauver et je ne lâcherai rien. J'attrapai vite une arme qui trainait sur le sol (à cause de mon excès de rage de tout à l'heure…), vérifiais qu'elle fonctionnait encore et me dirigeai dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtai un bref instant, hésitant à repasser voir Q avant de sortir, mais ce n'est vraisemblablement pas une bonne idée. Je dois vraiment faire vite et je ne veux pas lui redonner de faux espoirs… De plus, elle ne sera jamais d'accord mon me laisser sortir seule. Je me hâtai donc dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'entrée principale. Je sortis en trombe et me mit à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais vers ma destination, que je connaissais déjà, et heureusement parce que je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Je dévalais les rues à une vitesse impressionnantes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut pour y arriver, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas dû mettre bien longtemps. Je remerciai encore une fois intérieurement mon coach de cheerleading sans qui je n'aurais ni cette vitesse, ni cette endurance. Assez perdu de temps en bavardages mentaux inutiles. Je jetai un œil sur la bâtisse dans laquelle était censée se trouver ce que je cherchais : une cathédrale. Je comprends mieux pourquoi cela a mieux résisté que le reste. Même si les monstres ont tout ravagé, ils n'ont pas réussi à détruire de tels endroits. En même temps, il faut dire qu'elle est sacrément imposante et ses murs de pierre semblent résistant à bien plus d'une apocalypse. Je me dépêchai de pousser les lourdes portes de l'édifice, n'ayant pas le temps de m'extasier devant l'architecture des lieux. D'après les mots laissés par la défunte scientifique, l'antidote serait caché dans une pièce tout en haut de la plus grande tour. Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de l'escalier qui y montait. Malgré que cet endroit n'ait pas été envahis, une atmosphère pesante y régnait et une odeur de pourriture avait envahie les lieux. Je courrais entre les bancs, cherchant toujours le moyen d'accéder à la salle la plus haute. Après quelques instants seulement, je distinguais un escalier de pierres. Je ne perdis pas un seul instant et le montai en courant. Celui-ci me paraissait interminable et mes jambes commençaient à me faire souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas relâcher mes efforts maintenant. Je ne cessais de voir le visage de la blonde dans ma tête et cela me poussait à me surpasser. Je faisais ça pour elle, pour qu'elle vive. Après plusieurs minutes de courses dans les escaliers (et mes deux poumons crachés, mais ce n'est qu'un détail) j'arrivais enfin devant une grande porte. Je m'empressai de la pousser et entra dans une large pièce. Celle-ci était faîte de pierres mais de la soie rouge embellissait également les lieux. Au centre, trônait un large coffre, lui aussi fait de bois et j'eus un mal fou à l'ouvrir. Mais une fois que ce fut fait… Un large sourire orna mon visage, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il était toujours là. L'antidote était bel et bien ici. Je voyais déjà le visage de ma petite amie quand je lui annoncerais la nouvelle. Je la voyais déjà avoir une nouvelle chance de s'en sortir, une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer. Je l'attrapai et le rangeai rapidement dans mon sac à dos avant de me dépêcher de faire demi-tour dans l'unique but de vite retourner à l'hôtel en empruntant le chemin inverse.

Je ne vous ai pas détaillé le chemin du retour car il fut exactement le même que celui que j'avais emprunté à l'aller. Par une extrême chance, je n'avais croisé aucune chose, et par conséquent je ne m'étais pas mise en danger. J'entrai dans l'hôtel et m'empressai de barricader la porte avant de me hâter jusque devant la chambre. Je tapai rapidement le code et entrai en respirant fortement. Quinn était là, toujours allongée les yeux clos. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais je me dépêchai d'expliquer de manière brève.

 **Santana : Q tu ne me croiras jamais ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis allée au labo, et figure toi que j'ai trouvé un journal intime enfin bref je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Il existait bien un remède Querida, et je suis allée le chercher. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…** Une larme roula sur ma joue. **Mais tu vas pouvoir vivre encore… Tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir.**

La concernée ne décrocha pas un mot.

 **Santana : Quinn ?**

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, et m'assit sur le bord du lit.

 **Santana : Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?**

Toujours aucune réponse. Je secouai légèrement son épaule. Elle ne sourcilla même pas. Pas un mot, pas un grognement de mécontentement, juste… Rien. Je commençai à paniquer et la secoua un peu plus fort.

 **Santana : Quinn ? Quinn, réveilles toi !**

Je paniquais, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Et puis j'ai constaté avec horreur que ni son ventre ni sa poitrine ne se soulevaient. Je posai mes doigts sur son poignet et sur son cou avant de me rendre à l'horrible évidence à laquelle je faisais face. Elle ne respirait plus. Quinn était morte. A cet instant, j'aurais préféré me faire frapper de plein fouet par un bus que de ressentir ce que j'étais en train de ressentir. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas réaliser que c'était en train de se passer, que tout ça était bien réel. Sur le coup, je n'ai même pas réussi à verser une larme tant j'étais sous le choc. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me dire que tout était fini, que tout ce que nous avions vécu venait d'être emporté parce cette épidémie. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter cette réalité-là. Je posai les yeux sur sa main, dans laquelle elle tenait une lettre. Je la saisis, bien que je ne voie presque rien tant les larmes avaient envahies mes yeux. Sur l'enveloppe était simplement inscrit mon prénom. Je décidai de l'ouvrir et de la lire

(*** Je vous conseille d'écouter Five Finger Death Punch - Gone Away en même temps que le passage qui va suivre ***)

 _"Santana,_

 _C'est un merveilleux prénom tu sais ? Tout aussi merveilleux que cette personne qui le porte… (Je sais que ça fait très cliché, mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. ;) ) Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue, à Cleveland, j'ai su que tu allais changer ma vie. Tu avais cette lueur dans le regard, cette envie de t'en sortir… Tu m'as touché, au plus profond de moi. Quand tu as rouvert les yeux, sur le lit de l'hôpital, après que je t'ai sauvé, j'ai su que j'avais bien agis. J'ai su que risquer ma vie pour te ramener était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne savais pas encore à quelle point tu allais devenir importante pour moi, mais ton sourire éveillait déjà en moi ce sentiment de bien-être inexplicable. Tu sais, quand j'ai perdu Brittany, j'ai cru que ce qu'il restait de mon monde venait de s'écrouler, que je n'avais plus ma place ici, qu'il était temps pour moi d'arrêter tout ça. Mais tu m'as sauvé, tes paroles m'ont sauvées. Quand tous les autres n'ont rien fait, toi, tu as été là, et tu t'es battue chaque jour pour m'aider à me relever alors que je ne t'adressais même plus la parole, que je faisais comme si tu n'étais pas là. Et malgré ça, tu es restée, tu ne t'es pas enfuie. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est parce que tu étais là, que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir.  
Tu sais, j'ai toujours refusé de parler de mon passé, parce qu'il semblait appartenir à une ancienne vie. Mais si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est aussi car je n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs, et maintenant, avant que tout ça ne se termine, avant que la boucle ne soit malheureusement bouclée, j'aimerai te parler de tout ça… Parce que tu es la personne que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie San, sincèrement. Je ne me pensais même pas capable d'aimer comme ça un jour. Je n'ai pas toujours eu de bons rapports avec mes parents, même si ça a fini par s'arranger avec ma mère. Car mon père, lui, je l'ai rayé de ma vie depuis bien longtemps. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, il m'a fait sentir que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances, que je ne serais jamais aussi douée, aussi brillante et aussi aimée que ma sœur aînée, Frannie. Et pourtant, j'essayais, j'essayais vraiment d'être à la hauteur. Mais tout ce que je faisais le décevait et il n'a jamais eu de mal à me le dire. Pour lui, j'étais une honte, je ne servais à rien, je n'arriverais jamais à rien. Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours eu l'apparence de la blonde élancée que je suis devenue. À l'époque, j'étais en surpoids, je ne m'aimais pas, je ne faisais aucun effort parce que pour moi ma vie était un échec. Au collège, personne ne m'adressait la parole, on se moquait de moi, me poussait dans les casiers. À cause de tout ce que j'endurais là-bas et chez moi, je n'étais pas capable de voir autre chose en moi que du dégoût. Mon père se montrait de plus en plus méchant envers moi, me détruisant psychologiquement un peu plus chaque jour. Et il me frappait. Ma mère le savait, mais elle n'a jamais rien fait. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir car elle avait peur. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre, marre de tout ça, c'était environ six mois avant l'entrée au lycée, et je me suis rebellée. Puis j'ai fugué. À ce moment-là, ma mère a pris conscience qu'elle n'avait pas agi, elle s'en ait beaucoup voulu et a quitté mon père, qui en plus, la trompait. Je suis restée introuvable pendant plus d'une semaine. Je n'ai pas fréquenté de bons endroits, mais cela me paraissait toujours mieux que chez moi. Quand ma mère m'a enfin retrouvée, elle ne m'a pas crié après, elle a simplement fondu en larmes et m'a dit qu'elle était désolée. Je lui ai plus ou moins pardonné. Je suis retournée chez moi, et sans mon père, une nouvelle vie s'est offerte à moi. Pendant les mois qu'il me restait avant le lycée, j'ai fait beaucoup de sport, j'ai commencé à prendre soin de moi, à me voir autrement, et j'ai beaucoup changé. Quand je suis rentrée en première année, j'étais devenue méconnaissable. Certaines des personnes qui me tourmentaient auparavant ont alors retourné leurs vestes, essayant de devenir mes amis, parfois même plus. Mais je n'ai laissé personne rentrer dans ma vie. Comme s'il suffisait qu'ils reviennent la bouche en cœur pour que je leur pardonne tout le tort qu'ils m'avaient causé. J'ai continué le sport, et je suis devenue cheerleader. J'aimais vraiment ça, je me sentais à ma place à cet instant, et je suis devenue en quelque sorte une garce. Les gens me surnommaient Ice Queen, parce que j'avais ce regard impénétrable et j'avais l'air sûre de moi. Alors qu'en fait, à l'intérieur, je me sentais toujours brisée. Parce que même si mon apparence avait changée, mon mal être, lui, était toujours bien réel. Je ne pensais qu'à réussir, j'avais peur de décevoir ma mère, de me sentir encore comme cette bonne à rien que décrivait mon père quand il parlait de moi. Alors j'ai bossé d'arrache-pied pour réussir. Et j'ai réussi. J'ai toujours eu des notes frisant le parfait, puis j'ai entamé des études de médecine. Mais pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais tellement refermée sur moi-même que pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais laissé l'opportunité à quelqu'un de rentrer dans ma vie. J'avais bien des amis, dont Britt qui était ma meilleure amie, je l'aimais vraiment comme une sœur, elle était tout pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas capable de laisser la place à un quelconque amour dans ma vie.  
Quand tout ça a commencé, je veux dire, quand l'humanité est partie en vrille, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose, aider les gens que j'aimais, protéger Brittany, aider tous les gens que je pouvais croiser à l'extérieur. Mais en te rencontrant, j'ai appris une chose essentielle que j'avais oublié, je devais survivre aussi pour moi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, et grâce à toi j'ai doucement appris à penser également à moi, c'est pour ça, que j'ai réussi à m'affirmer et à te demander de partir avec moi quand je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. À m'oublier toutes ces années, j'en avais oublié qui j'étais réellement. Et pour tout ça, je te remercie Santana. Je te remercie parce que pendant tous ces mois tu m'as montré ce que c'était d'être aimée, ce que c'était d'aimer, et surtout, tu m'as rappelé que j'étais quelqu'un. Tu sais, j'aurais réellement voulu vivre avec toi, hors de ce contexte, j'aurais aimé qu'on ait une vie normale. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui plus que jamais je comprends que chaque instants que j'ai passé à tes côtés étaient réellement précieux. Et même si je vais mourir bientôt, je me sens heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, je me sens comblée parce que ton amour m'a vraiment fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'avec toi. Évidemment, cela me brise le cœur de savoir que je vais te laisser, de savoir que je ne passerai plus tous ces moments avec toi. Mais je n'oublie pas ce qu'on a vécu, et même si c'était trop court, c'était réellement intense. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te révéler que j'ai été mordue, parce que telle que je te connais, tu te sentiras coupable, tu penseras que c'est de ta faute. Mais rien de tour ça n'est de ta faute, ni de la mienne. On vit dans un monde où chaque pas et un danger, et même si on a voulu l'oublier, on savait dès le début que cela pouvait arriver. Je n'ai simplement pas eu de chance, alors je t'en prie, promets-moi de ne pas te blâmer pour tout ça. Ta rencontre a changé ma vie, et je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir pu faire ce chemin main dans la main avec toi. Merci pour tous ces moments, merci pour tout cet amour que tu m'as donné. Aujourd'hui, je reprends cette lettre, parce que tu as appris, tu as appris que j'allais mourir et je sais que cela t'a détruit. Tu veux tenter le tout pour le tout et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante malgré que je sache que c'est terminé. Tu te seras battue pour moi jusqu'au bout. Même si je ressens une violente boule à l'estomac parce que j'aurais voulu te voir une dernière fois, te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, t'embrasser une dernière fois… J'utilise les dernières forces qu'il me reste pour écrire ça, car ça y est, je sais que c'est terminé.  
Tu vas tellement me manquer… Encore une fois, merci pour tous ces moments à tes côtés. Merci d'avoir fait de mes derniers mois les meilleurs moments que je n'ai jamais passés sur cette Terre.  
Au revoir Santana…_

 _Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours._

 _Quinn."_

Des torrents de larmes se déversaient sur mes joues depuis le premier mot. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de celle que j'avais tant aimée, de celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné. Elle s'était totalement livrée à moi dans cette lettre et je ne pouvais même pas la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant, car elle m'avait quitté. Si seulement je m'étais rendue compte plus tôt qu'elle avait été mordue, j'aurais pu la sauver. Mais surtout, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pendant ses derniers instants, d'avoir été heureuse d'avoir cru qu'elle était sauvée alors qu'elle mourrait seule, ici, sans moi à ses côtés. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, et ça, je m'en voudrais toujours. De toute façon, je n'avais plus ma place ici, je ne pouvais pas continuer dans un monde où elle n'était plus là. J'avais perdu la seule raison que j'avais de me lever le matin, de continuer à sourire. Comment aurais-je pu continuer après ça ? Elle s'était faite mordre parce qu'elle était sortie à cause de notre altercation et je n'avais même pas été à ses côtés pour ses derniers instants. Cette foutue épidémie m'avait tout prit. Mes parents, mon Abuela, ma famille et maintenant le seul et unique vrai amour que j'ai jamais eu. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, comme si l'on venait de m'arracher les poumons. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, de me dire qu'elle était là, comme si elle dormait alors qu'elle n'était plus là. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, à savoir quoi faire et dans quel sens, j'étais morte à l'intérieur. Et d'un coup, je vis son ventre se soulever.

 **Santana : QUINN ?!**

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en grognant et je compris avec effroi qu'elle était en train de revenir. Sans même réfléchir j'attrapai le pistolet sur la table de nuit à côté de moi et posai le canon sur sa tête _pardonnes-moi Querida…_ Et je tirai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de revenir complètement. J'étais encore plus dévastée que quelques instants auparavant. Non seulement elle était morte mais en plus j'avais dû la voir comme ça même si ce n'était que pendant quelques instants et j'avais dû l'achever de mes propres mains. J'enfouie ma tête dans mon oreiller, rongée, ravagée par la tristesse. C'était réellement fini. Je restai là un moment, entendant la voix de Quinn résonner encore et toujours dans ma tête. Je voulais juste que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, je voulais qu'elle soit encore à mes côtés, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, discuter de tout et de rien avec elle… Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit encore en vie. J'aurais tellement voulu réaliser avec elle toutes les promesses que nous nous étions faîtes. Mais la vie ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps, la vie ne nous en avait pas laissé l'opportunité. Quand nous sommes parties de Cleveland, j'ai réellement cru qu'on affronterait le monde jusqu'au bout. Qu'on se battrait jusqu'à ce que la civilisation revienne, qu'on vieillirait l'une aux cotés de l'autre. Mais il n'y a bien que dans les films que cela arrive. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : la rejoindre.

Alors je me levai, toujours le visage ravagé par les larmes et j'allai dans le labo. J'y ai laissé l'antidote et le journal de la scientifique, peut-être que si un jour quelqu'un vient ici, il pourra trouver la formule, qui sait. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que de Quinn soit vaine, car même si nous avions été déçues de ce que nous avons appris ici, elle s'est battue de tout son vivant, d'abord pour les camarades de Cleveland, puis pour nous. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que tout le monde s'en sorte elle avait tout donné pour ça. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors avant de partir, je me devais de transmettre le peu de choses que j'avais découvert, et l'échantillon du remède qui n'était pas des moindre. Peut-être qu'un jour, le monde repartira réellement, même si Quinn et moi ne seront pas là pour le voir. J'espère au moins que nos amis de Cleveland vont s'en sortir. Puck va me manquer. Même Rachel va me manquer, c'est pour dire. Et j'ai aussi laissé une lettre, je ne sais pas à qui, peut-être à eux si ils ont l'occasion de la lire, mais en tout cas, j'en avais besoin. Puis je suis retournée aux côtés de ma défunte petite amie. J'ai posé les yeux sur elle une dernière fois, un pincement immense au cœur. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa joue froide en versant ma dernière larme, puis j'ai attrapé l'arme avec laquelle j'avais dû mettre fin à son retour, et j'ai posé ma tête près d'elle, murmurant pour la dernière fois, même si elle ne pouvait plus m'entendre.

 **«- Je t'aime Querida… Peu importe ce qui se trouve après ça, je te promets que l'on se retrouvera… »**

J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai posé le canon sur ma tempe, et sans même avoir peur, j'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Et d'un seul coup toute la tristesse et la douleur que je ressentais ont subitement disparu, pour laisser place au néant. 

Je suis certaine que si j'avais rencontré Quinn dans un autre contexte on aurait passé notre vie ensembles. C'était une évidence. Mais malheureusement, le monde tel qu'il était avait eu raison de nous. Parce que peu importe la force et la sincérité avec laquelle nous nous aimions, parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas.

 **Je me prépare à recevoir vos foudres… :c Mais j'aimerai quand-même dire quelques mots sur le choix de cette fin plutôt qu'une fin heureuse… Déjà, je voulais vous dire que cela n'a pas du tout été une partie de plaisir pour moi d'écrire tout ça, bien au contraire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Si je publie ici, c'est que j'aime le Quinntana autant que vous et je n'ai pas donc écrit cette fin dans l'unique but de faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Mais parce que je pense que c'était celle qui convenait le mieux au monde dans lequel étaient plongées Quinn et Santana. On voit bien souvent des retournements de situations, faire des pires moments des moments heureux et j'avais envie de traiter l'autre côté. Celui où tout ne peux pas basculer vers le bien à chaque fois (alors ouais clairement ça m'a rendu malade d'écrire leur mort je ne vais pas m'en cacher ^^'). Et puis pour ma défense, j'avais bien stipulé "Drama" dans les paramètres de la fic :x. Bon, malgré que je sois un monstre, je vous adore quand-même hein UwU (files se cacher avant de se prendre une pierre sur la tête).**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore plusieurs idées de Quinntana, dont certaines qui ne sont pas du drama. Je vous dis donc à bientôt sur une prochaine fanfiction (ou sur celle que j'écris déjà actuellement haha), et encore mille fois merci d'avoir suivi cette fic que j'ai réellement aimé écrire.**


End file.
